The Secrets of Summer
by Carowen
Summary: Daryl and Beth's whirlwind romance happened out of nowhere but was quickly ended when Beth had to return to school and Daryl disappeared into thin air. But the repercussions of their little tryst were enough to last a lifetime. Bethyl AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Coming Home

Daryl was ready to get back to his life in Senoia. He wasn't sure if he'd get his old job back or if his old cabin in the woods would still be standing, but he was eager to see if that fiery little blonde that nearly burnt his world to the ground last summer would still be there.

She came into his life when he wasn't looking for anyone or anything. He sure as hell wasn't looking to fall head over heels for this girl or fall into his bed night after night with her, but he did.

They kept the nature of their relationship a secret, more for Beth's reputation than anything. While Beth didn't care what people thought about her or the fact they were seeing each other, Daryl did.

He was this nothing, nobody and most people in town saw him as one of those no good redneck Dixon's. Beth was sweet, kind and damn near perfect and he was going to keep it that way.

After Merle had wrapped his motorcycle around an electrical pole, Daryl had no choice to but to leave Senoia to take care of his brother. Beth was leaving for college and as much as he cared for her, he knew she was better off without him, even told her so. This was his chance to get a clean break, so he took it.

He felt like a jerk for leaving without a goodbye or explanation, but he was saving Beth from herself. The way they were carrying on, someone was going to find out. Her sneaking out of the house every night to come see him wasn't right. She deserved a man that could pick her up for dates, buy her pretty things and give her a life he never could.

The only problem with leaving Beth behind in Senoia was, he left his heart there too. It only took one week of living in Atlanta to figure out, he had fallen in love with Beth Greene and he'd never be able to love another.

He tossed the last of his things in his duffle when Carol popped her head around the corner. "Are you sure we can't talk you into staying?"

"Nah, Merle and you need yer space. I'm glad he has you, to help him with the last of his rehab. Never thought Merle would find a good woman, ever. Thank you fer givin' him a chance." Daryl gave Carol a hug as he picked up his duffle to leave.

Carol had been Merle's physical therapy nurse and she was a little ball buster. There were days Daryl thought he was going to lose his shit on Merle during a session, but Carol would come over and take over.

Before he walked out the apartment door, he looked over at Merle sleeping in the recliner. The last year had been pure hell with Merle, but he was family and family sticks together.

Hopefully Beth would understand that when he saw her again, if he saw her again. Part of him needed to see her, make sure she was alright, but if she had moved on it would break him, but he'd try to be happy for her.

He'd asked for this, for leaving her the way he did. Perhaps part of him left like a ghost in the night because loving Beth scared him shitless. Now he would have to face the wrath of this little blonde firecracker and hope they could find their friendship again.

Daryl tossed his duffle over the back of his bike, grabbed his helmet and sat down. It was Senoia or bust and he would drive all night if he had too.

The cabin was still standing. The weeds and wildlife had taken over, but it was still there. Daryl grabbed his belongings and made his way inside. A year's worth of dust covered everything, including his heart.

The bed, the kitchen table, even the damn broke down couch reminded him of the girl that stole his heart one long, hot summer ago.

He pulled the ragged covers off the bed, tossed his shit on the floor and laid down. All he could do now was wait for the sunrise and for the pain in his chest to stop.

~~XX~~

Beth ran out of the farmhouse to the man she had been waiting for all day. Aaron got out of the car, waving at her as she made her way to him. She had missed him since she left college. Dropping out had never been her intention, but after her whirlwind summer romance she didn't have a choice.

Hershel walked out on the porch, holding the most precious blue eyed three month old baby boy.

"Beth… I need to talk to the Aaron." Beth took the baby and walked inside

Aaron greeted Hershel as he walked up on the porch, watching Beth as she disappeared in the house.

Hershel stared at Aaron as he sat down, the two men locking eyes. "I know this thing between you and Beth wasn't planned, but it happened. I just want to know you're going to be here for her and Beau."

"Of course I will. Beau isn't a mistake, that's not how I see him. I know how you feel about drinking, Hershel and now I understand that more than ever. One drunken night between two good friends got you a grandson, but we are still friends. Beau is all that matters now. I'm here for them and when I find a job, I'll make sure Beth and Beau are taken care of." Aaron felt the heat of Hershel's stare on him. He had graduated college a few months back and if Beth hadn't gotten pregnant she would have too.

The fact that Beau wasn't really his and that he was lying to keep Beth's secret was fine with him. He loved Beth, loved Beau and loved that she help him get through college and coming out to his parents. That fiasco didn't go the way Aaron had hoped. His father told him to never come home and that's when Beth told him to come live on the farm with her. He'd been staying with his Aunt Deanna, but after failing to get a job, he decided to take Beth up on her offer.

Her sister Maggie was a little harder to fool, but since they were technically friends, there was no need to carrying on as anything but.

Beth had found out she was pregnant two months after she started her senior year and she wanted to crawl inside herself and hide away. Daryl had left Senoia without a trace. No goodbye, no explanation, he was just gone. She'd would have asked the town sheriff, Rick, to find him for her since they seemed close, but she couldn't give away the fact that they had been seeing each other.

No, this was her new reality. She was pregnant by a man she still loved and she had no idea if she'd ever see him again. Aaron was brave enough to step up and accept responsibility, taking the brunt of the weight off of her. His fabrication was just what she needed to explain the fact she was coming back home, pregnant.

Every time Beth looked at Beau she saw his father. Those crystal blue eyes, that round little nose and the turn of his chin. Everything about her son was a Dixon and it crushed her inside that he'd never know his father or bare his last name.

Maggie walked in from the kitchen, taking Beau from Beth and stared Aaron down. "So, I hear you're staying with us until you get a job and get on your feet. You can take Shawn's old room, next to Dad and Ann. Aaron, I'm not sure what's going on here, but it all seems a little fishy to me."

Aaron smiled back at her as he picked up his suitcase. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Maggie, but I assure you there is nothing going on. I'm here for Beth and for Beau… that's all."

"Would it kill you to call him, your son? I don't think I've ever heard you call him that once. I swear, I think you're ashamed of him." Maggie gave Aaron a nasty snarl as she went back in the kitchen.

Beth came over to him, patting his hand. "Her bark is worse than her bite, trust me. Go get changed. Dale said he'd like to meet you and I think if you play your cards right, you could be the new manager at Horvath's Garage."

The memory of Daryl hit her hard as she thought about the garage and the late nights she'd hide out back waiting for him to get off work. Now it only seemed fitting that Aaron work there, maybe it would be exactly what she needed to help her start to heal.

They left Beau with Maggie so they could go downtown to the garage. Beth wasn't looking forward to walking in there. She hadn't been back since Daryl left, but for Aaron she could muster up the cougar to see it all again. Dale greeted them both as they walked in. He hugged Beth and asked her about Beau. They enjoy some small talk before they get down to business. It only took Dale a few minutes with Aaron for Dale like him and hire him to run his garage. Since his wife was diagnosed with cancer, Dale had been spending less and less time there. With Aaron running things, he didn't have to worry about the day to day anymore.

Aaron felt quite proud to have nailed the job interview. Beth made him a special dinner in his honor, hoping this was the first of many more great things to come.

After Beau was out for the night, Aaron took Beth's hand and asked to go for a walk. She smiled at him, knowing he must have something on his mind.

They had just climbed over the fence when Aaron spilled out what had been eating at him since dinner. "Beth, you know you're my best friend and I love you and Beau. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, but what if he comes back. It could happen. I know you think he's long gone and it's been a year since you've heard from him, but someday he could come back and then what. I will carry your secret till I'm six feet under, but one day I hope to meet a nice guy, maybe get married and live in the suburbs. I won't start a relationship out with a lie and I don't think you'd want me to. Beth, we can't live this lie forever."

Beth looked back at him with teary eyes and kissed him on the cheek. She ran back to the house, needing to have a heart to heart with her mother. Annette had always been Beth's rock through everything. When Shawn died from a brain aneurysm when she was 16, she felt lost until her mother found her again.

Annette was getting ready for bed when Beth walked in the bedroom. Hershel was downstairs reading his Bible and Maggie was talking on her cell to her boyfriend Glenn. Now just seemed like the perfect moment for Beth to get some things off her chest.

"Mom… you got a minute?" Beth walked in and took the brush from her.

"Sure, baby girl. What's on your mind?" Ann scooted forward on the bench, letting Beth sit behind her.

"What if I have a friend that is a big secret, but she's afraid to tell it?" Beth brushed her mother's hair, wondering if her mother can see through her ruse.

Annette took the brush back from her and grinned. "Bethany… you're 21 not 12. Spit it out and give me the truth. What secret are you keeping, besides the fact that Aaron's gay?"

"What? How did you know?" Beth blinked back at her mother, watching her smile get wider.

"When he came back with you last fall, I saw the way he looked at Jimmy. Sweetie, I'm old, not stupid. I know what flirting looks like. Now… what's your secret?" Annette looked back at her as if she could read her thoughts.

"Okay, so Aaron's gay. He came out to his parents and got rejected so he's not ready to face more rejection. I know you and Daddy aren't like that, but he's still not ready. Mom, I think you know my secret, you just don't know who?" Beth looked down at the floor as she picked at the hem of her shirt.

"I'm a little disappointed in you for letting Aaron take part in your lie. It doesn't matter who Beau's father is, but the truth does matter. When you're ready to face that truth, you owe it to your entire family to tell us. Right now, you need to do some soul searching. I love you, always will." Annette hugged her as Beth began to cry. She had disappointed her mother and those words cut harder than she thought.

Beth went to bed that night with a very heavy heart. Could she do it? Could she tell her family about Daryl and that summer? For Aaron she knew she had to. Things had been slowly closing in on her since she'd had Beau, but now they were on the edge of caving in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Picking Up the Pieces

Daryl was up before the sun had a chance to wake. He milled around the cabin, putting the pieces of his old life back together. After he had the cabin cleaned and somewhat presentable, he placed his clothes in the dresser and went to get a shower.

The plumbing creaked and groaned as if it too was waking from a long slumber. He watched the faucet spit out brown muddy water, then finally turning all clear.

He stood under the barely warm stream and made mental note after mental note. He'd have to get food, do some hunting and check on the utilities.

Seeing Rick was the first thing on his list, then Dale to get his old job back. He was glad Rick kept in touch, he needed a familiar voice from time to time.

Keeping the events of last summer from Rick was hard. Daryl didn't like lying and looking Rick in the eyes and telling him there was nothing going on with Hershel Greene's youngest daughter was even harder.

Rick had kept Daryl on the straight and narrow when Merle and he both lived in Senoia. When Merle got arrested for dealing drugs, Rick talked him into testifying against the ringleader and he moved to Atlanta after that.

Daryl knew Merle would never keep his nose clean and moving to a big city was going to be a new challenge for him. City life wasn't for Daryl, he was a country boy through and through. Staying in Senoia was something he had to do for himself and for Merle. He'd been Merle's crutch for too long, so he pushed Merle out the door and settled into a routine of his own choosing.

Beth came into his life after Merle had left it. He wanted to tell her to go away, to stay away, but once he looked her in the eyes, he was hers.

She was working at the library for the summer and he'd seen her around town. Never paid much attention to her until she walked over to the garage to ask for a boost. She had left her headlights on that morning and her truck wouldn't start.

Daryl grabbed the portable battery jumper and jumper cables. He followed her over to the library parking lot and smiled at her old blue 1971 Ford pickup.

"Pop the hood," he told her as he watched her climb into the truck. He didn't know why he was watching her, but her skirt was showing off some very sexy long legs.

"Sorry to bother you. I have to pick my sister up at the hardware store." Her eyes smiled back at him, making the tingling he was feeling spread like wildfire.

"No problem. It's what I do." He propped up the hood and attached the jumper cables. "I can give ya a jump or charge it. How long ya got?"

Beth climbed out of the truck and walked towards him. "I got to go. Maybe you can charge it for me later."

"Sure. Come by the garage. Be here till five." Daryl darted his eyes away from her, but it was too late, he was drowning in the ocean of her soft blue orbs.

"I won't be back until six. Is there any way you can stay late?" She gave him that big beautiful smile of hers and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not up to me, ain't my garage. Dale closes at five. I can come by your place..." Beth cut him off as she nervously stumbled over her words.

"I'll come to your place, if that's alright?" She got out some paper and a pen from the truck and Daryl jotted down the directions.

Daryl let out a sigh as he shook the memory away. He had been haunted by the memory of Beth since he crossed the county line. He felt her with him in Atlanta, but now that he was home, he could feel her all around him.

His mind ran through all sorts of scenarios. What if she didn't come back after graduation? Had she started seeing someone new? Would she hate him? Would she even care he was back?

He pulled up to the sheriff's office, remembering all the times he'd came here to bail Merle out of jail or try to talk Rick into going easy on his dumbass brother.

Rick walked down the steps with a big grin on his face. "When did ya get back?"

"Last night. Sorry I didn't call. Didn't want to wake Lori and the kids." Daryl climbed off his bike and Rick gave him a hug.

"You had breakfast?" Rick asked as the two of them headed over to the diner beside the garage.

They walked in, Rick taking his usual spot in the corner. Amy walked over to them, taking their orders and quickly returning with some coffee.

"How's Merle?" Rick took a sip of coffee as he asked.

"Good. Better. He has Carol now, she's good fer him. You'd like her. How's Lori... the kids?" Daryl picked up his cup of coffee when the bell above the door rang.

A neatly groomed name with wavy dark hair and a friendly grin nodded at them as he picked up a to go order. Rick nodded back to him as he left.

"You know him? Don't remember seein' him around here before." Daryl watched the man walk out to an old beat up 1971 Ford truck that looked a lot like the one Beth had.

"That's Aaron Alexander. He's staying out at the Greene farm. Word is he and Beth have a thing. Makes sense since he's the father of her baby." Daryl spat his coffee out with a shocked expression covering his face.

"Sorry." He quickly began to wipe the coffee up as Rick looked back at him with a curious glance.

"Daryl... what's up with you? I know you and somethang is goin' on." Rick sat his cup of coffee down as he studied Daryl's face.

"Nothing. Thanks for the coffee. I got to go see Dale." Daryl laid a dollar down on the table and made a beeline for the garage.

Dale was in his usual spot, leaning back against service desk with his fishing cap pulled down over his eyes.

"Somethangs never change." Daryl leaned up against the desk as he nudged Dale.

"I'll be damned. Daryl Dixon as I live and breathe. Good to see you back. The garage ain't been the same without you. Martinez and Zach have been on me to replace you, but you can't replace the best mechanic you ever had with some grease monkey. So... does this mean your back?" Dale scooted his hat back with a large smile on his face.

"If you'll have me." Daryl gave him a half smile and started to walk over to the toolbox that was once his.

"Of course, but I sort of hired a manager. Irma has cancer, Daryl and I'm taking some time away from the garage. Go on back to the office and get the paperwork settled and I'll go tell the guys you're back." Dale pointed to the office that had never really been used before. Daryl narrowed his eyes as he looked through the window, seeing someone typing away on the computer.

He knocked on the door, waiting for some suit and tie guy to open it.

"Come in," the guy said back to him and he walked in.

Daryl felt the blood drain from his face when he saw the guy from the diner sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, I'm Aaron. Have a seat. I saw you talking to Dale. So what can I do for you?" Aaron stood and motioned towards the seat in front of his desk.

Daryl sat, taking in the man before him. His eyes drifted to the pictures on his desk and he suddenly felt sick. There, right before him was a picture of his Beth holding a blue eyed little bundle that looked just like her.

~~XX~~

Aaron was ready for his first day as garage manager. He put on his favorite blue button up shirt, khakis and comfortable shoes. Beth wanted to make him some breakfast, but he didn't want to be late on his first day. If he was going to get a place for him, Beth and Beau, he needed to make some money and fast.

Beth kissed his cheek before he left, making him blush. "Have a good day, honey."

"Okay... Sweetie." He rolled his eyes as he walked out to her truck. She had to run some errands today and he didn't want her and Beau out in that rambling wreck.

He called the diner on his way into town. He'd met Amy the day before at the garage and she seemed like a real nice girl.

The diner looked slow for a Monday morning, but Senoia was a small town. Nothing like the busy life he was used to on campus. Amy was standing at the counter with his order in hand as he walked in. The local sheriff, Rick Grimes, was having breakfast with some guy that looked very familiar to him. There was something about that angel winged vest, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Aaron let it go as he climbed back into the truck and parked out behind the garage. Martinez and Zach nodded to him as he walked in and headed straight to the office. He carried the box of things Beth had packed for him under his arm. He could tell from the items inside, Beth was trying to make his 9 to 5 a little brighter.

After sitting up a few pictures of Beth and Beau and the usual office supplies, he was ready to get down to business.

The first order of business was getting the computer programs up to date. He had worked four hard years for this and now he was finally getting to use his skills.

Voices from just outside the door echoed all over the garage, mostly in his office. He looked up to see Dale chatting with someone by the service desk. Working for a garage was going to take some getting used to, but he was determined to make this work.

He had just started working on the new billing system when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said as he made the last key strokes.

He stood as they gentleman walked in. The flash of a memory jolted through his mind as he looked at his face. "Hello, I'm Aaron. Have a seat. I saw you talking to Dale. So what can I do for you?

The man before him went pale. From the look on his face, it was as if he'd seen a ghost. As he sat, Aaron sat and he waited for him to speak.

"Dale said I could have my old job back." The man sat on the edge of his chair, his eyes glued to the picture of Beth and Beau.

Aaron studied his face a bit longer before it clicked. "Okay. I just need you to fill out some paperwork... Mr..."

"Dixon... Daryl Dixon." Daryl took the paperwork and leaned back in the chair.

Aaron felt his body go numb after hearing his name. It was his turn to go pale as his breakfast began to lurch forward.

"Welcome back to Horvath's. You can get started today." Aaron waited for him to fill out the customary application before he grabbed his truck keys and made a mad dash towards the front.

"Dale, I'll be back in a half hour. I have to see a guy about giving us cheaper parts." Aaron made his way to the truck and out towards the farm. The cat was about to come out of the bag and it was meowing loudly.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and following this story. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Much love and Bethyl on!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: No More Lies

Maggie picked Beau up and handed him swiftly back to his mother. "What are you feeding him? Man that stinks."

Beth spread a blanket out on the floor and began to change his diaper when Aaron came charging through the living room. From the look on his face, she could tell something was wrong.

"Why aren't you at work?" Beth asked as she finished up the diaper change.

Aaron took a deep breath as he locked eyes with Beth. "We need to talk."

He looked over at Maggie who was folding laundry in the dining room and nodded his head towards the front door.

Beth scooped Beau up and placed him on her hip. She looked over at Maggie who was obviously eavesdropping.

They walked out on the porch when Hershel came around the corner. "Aaron, how's work?"

"Good. Thanks for talking to Dale for me. I forgot some paperwork Dale wanted in my room. Have to be getting back." Aaron had to think quickly on his feet. This lie he was living was becoming more and more complicated by the minute.

"You're welcome. I know you'll make me proud." Hershel patted his shoulder as he walked into the house. Maggie had moved the laundry basket in the living room with her head cocked up to hear better.

Beth grabbed Aaron's hand and dragged him out towards the fence. Beau was starting to cry, his little fingers digging into his mother's shirt.

"What?" She looked at him as if her life were hanging on his words.

Aaron took Beau from her, stroking his back as he swayed back and forth. Beth placed her hands on her hips, staring back at him with a death glare.

"He's back," Aaron muttered out in one hurried breath.

"Who's back?" Beth asked him as she scrunched her face.

"Daryl," he whispered back to her. Aaron watched as her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards towards the fence.

Beth's hand came up to her lips as tears filled her eyes. She hoped, prayed he'd come back someday, but in her heart she knew he never would. He told her he wasn't good for her and she deserved better. The last time they were together, he kissed her and held her in his arms. With his lips in her hair, he whispered to her that he wished the summer would never end.

The next morning she left while he was still asleep and she wished a thousand times over she had woken him up and let him know what was in her heart, that she loved him.

Now he was back, she got her wish. Her mind was suddenly clouded with everything that had happened in the past year. She looked over to Aaron as he held her son, her and Daryl's son and felt so confused. He left her, took off and never looked back. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. As mad as she was once, her heart wouldn't let her stay mad at him. She would give him the benefit of the doubt and let him explain before she ripped him a new one.

Aaron reached over and wiped the tears she didn't realize she had shed. She looked up at him and he smiled back at her.

"What are you going to do?" Aaron could tell she was sure, but he'd be there for her no matter what she decided.

"I have to talk to my family first. Then I'll deal with Daryl." She took her son back and walked towards the house.

"Beth, do you want me to stay. You don't have to tell them alone." Aaron took his keys out of his pocket as he walked beside her.

Beth kissed the top of Beau's head as more tears flowed down her face. "No. This is my lie, I need to handle it. Thank you for everything, Aaron. I'll talk to you tonight."

Aaron wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. She cried against his chest for a moment, letting his arm comfort her. Aaron gave her a kiss on the cheek before she sniffed and dried her tears.

They parted ways. Aaron got back in the truck to go face the man he'd heard so much about and Beth had to finally face the truth that had been hanging over her like a dark cloud.

Maggie took one look at her as she sat down on the couch. She noticed the tears clinging in Beth's eyes and how the red the tip of her nose was.

"What did that asshole do?" Maggie asked as her lips pursed together.

Beth put Beau in his playpen while her tears began to fall again. "It's not Aaron."

Annette came out of the kitchen with Hershel right behind her. "Beth… it's time, honey."

Beth nodded back to her mother as she sat down beside the playpen. Hershel took Annette's hand as they sat on the couch, pulling Maggie down with him.

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes studying the look on her stepmother's face. Annette smiled back at her, then turned all her attention to her youngest.

Beth swallowed hard before she spoke. She felt the lie start to uncoil as she embraced the truth.

"Before I say what I have to say, I want all of you to know I love you. You've been here for me through the hardest year of my life. I'm sorry for putting you through that and I'm sorry for lying to you." Her mouth went dry as her father's eyes looked right through her.

"Bethany, I don't know why you found it necessary to lie to us, but I'm glad you're telling us the truth now. Whatever it is, we will always love you." Hershel reached over and took her hand, patting the back of it.

She fought back her tears and let it all out. "Beau's not Aaron's."

"I knew it!" Maggie shouted and Annette glared at her.

"Who's the father?" Hershel asked with a calm, soft voice.

"Do you remember Daryl Dixon?" His name sounded strange to her as she said it. She had only spoken his name to Aaron and to Beau, the only two beings that understood her true heart.

Annette looked at Maggie and Hershel, both of them staring at Beth hard.

"Will Dixon's son? Bethy, you didn't?" Hershel ran his hand down his face and closed his eyes.

Annette stood up and walked over to Beth. With her hands on her hips, she cut into her family sitting on the couch. "Don't you dare judge her and don't judge that boy because of his last name. No… hush Hershel. I'm talking. So she had a relationship with a man that we didn't know about and she got pregnant and had a baby by him. She knows it was wrong to lie to us, but she's telling us now. You should know better than anyone, Hershel Greene that you aren't defined by your name or who your parents were. You left home because your father was a monster and you made the Greene name something to be proud of. Dixon isn't a very popular name around here, but that isn't Daryl's fault. We both know it was his father and his brother that blackened that name. He's never done anything to deserve the looks, the whispers and the gossip, besides being a Dixon."

Hershel sat there holding Maggie's hand as his wife spoke. He'd never seen her this way. Beth took her mother's hand and rose to her feet. Her heart was swelling with so much love that she couldn't contain her tears.

Annette pulled Beth into her side, rubbing her shoulder. "Do you love him?"

Beth nodded her head as she continued to cry. "He made me keep us a secret. He didn't want people in town to talk about me for seeing a Dixon. He's a good man, he just doesn't know it. He left and I don't know why. Maybe to protect me, maybe because he didn't love me back, but I still love him, mom."

Maggie jolted up from the couch and rushed to Beth. She hugged her little sister and cried with her. "I'm sorry. You could have told me."

"No… I couldn't." Beth pushed back from her sister and picked up her son.

She ran out of the room and up the stairs. Maggie turned to go after her, but Hershel told her to stay.

Beth sat on the bed crying harder than she had since the day Daryl left her. Beau was squirming as she held him to her chest. "Your daddy is a good man and it's time he knows that. It's time he knows you."

"Yes, it is." Hershel walked in and sat on the bed beside her. Beth leaned her head on his shoulder, letting her father comfort her.

"He's back, Daddy. I have to see him, tell him about Beau. I should have told you the truth, about Daryl… about Beau. Don't be mad at Aaron. He was only being a good friend." Beth let out a deep breath as the weight of her lie lifted off of her.

Hershel took Beau from her, letting some tears of his own fall. "Go to him Beth. You both have some truths to tell."

Beth took out her cell and called Aaron, asking him to keep Daryl there so she could talk to him alone.

~~XX~~

Daryl walked out of the office after he filled out the paperwork. He was standing at his old tool box when Aaron walked out. He watched him as he talked to Dale, wondering what Dale knew about him.

Beth had moved on, with someone that was nothing like him. His heart felt numb, almost like it wasn't there at all. This is what he wanted, this is what he told her to do, but damn if it didn't hurt.

She had a baby and from the looks of it, she didn't waste any time getting over him. Maybe she never really loved him, maybe he was just a summer fling for her. From the looks of it, that's exactly what he was to her, some stupid fling. Four months of them together meant so little that she found her a nice college boy and settled down.

Daryl stirred from his thoughts when Zach tossed a wrench down on his toolbox. "Nice to have you back, Dixon. Maybe we'll actually get some work done around here now."

"Hey, Zach. Things been slow?" Daryl asked as he checked to see what tools he needed.

"Yeah. We kept the usual customers, but we ain't really had any new business. They all go out of town to that fancy garage to get work done. With you back, I'm sure things will pick up. Where ya been?" Zach took a bite out of an apple as he leaned against the tool box.

"Atlanta." Daryl wasn't in the mood for twenty questions, so he walked around Zach and over to Dale.

Zach took the hint and went back to his work station. Dale was finishing up a call when Daryl approached him. "What do you know about the new guy?"

"Aaron? Not much. He's got skills with a computer and just graduated college. Hershel asked me to hire him, so I'm giving him a chance." Dale jotted down the appointment as Daryl stared back at him.

"That's it?" Daryl asked with a bitter tone to his voice.

"Not much more to know. He's got a kid with Hershel's daughter and they're moving in together when he gets on his feet. Why you so interested, Dixon? Dale lifted his eyebrows when he saw the way Daryl was clenching his jaws.

"No reason," Daryl huffed out as he walked away.

A customer came in and Dale told Daryl to check the car out. Daryl was glad to get his mind off Beth and how quickly she'd moved on.

Aaron walked in and went straight to his office. Daryl was checking the spark plugs when he walked past him and they looked at each other for a second.

Daryl wanted to go ask the new guy if he knew about him, if Beth had ever mentioned him at all. She didn't talk much about her life away from Senoia, only that she lived in the dorms with a girl named Tara and they were good friends. She never talked much about college, unless it was about her classes or her major.

Daryl loved that about her, how she just enjoyed being with him without the distraction of the outside world. That one weekend she went camping with him, they enjoyed learning new things from each other. She taught him a few chords on the guitar and he taught her how to shoot a crossbow. That weekend would forever be burned in his memory, especially those two nights of nothing but their naked bodies and the heated night air.

He was about to change the plugs out when Aaron asked him to come into his office. Daryl wiped his hands off on his pants and walked over to him.

"Yeah, what ya need?" Daryl asked as he walked in.

Aaron asked him to sit but Daryl refused. He stood in between the chairs with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"I need to go over some paperwork with you. Dale has an insurance plan now and I need to go over your pay rate. Just some routine paperwork, but I'd like to get it filled out today." Aaron pulled some papers out of a filing cabinet as he side eyed Daryl.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Can I ask ya something?" Daryl walked over to the door as the question bounced around his brain.

Aaron laid the papers on his desk as his hands started to shake. "Okay."

"How's Beth?" Daryl had to know, even if asking was going to give away his secret.

"Good, she's good." Aaron wanted to say more, but was afraid to.

"That her baby… your baby?" Daryl pointed to the picture on his desk as his heart pounded harder.

"Why don't you ask her that? We're just friends if you're wondering. We met her freshman year in college and have been good friends ever since. I can see from the look on your face, she never mentioned me to you. That's okay. She talked about you all the time." Aaron wanted to tell him more, wanted to tell him everything, but that truth needed to come from Beth.

"Friends… with benefits. I ain't some college educated big shot, but I ain't stupid either. I don't need to ask her anything. Actually, I don't need to talk to her at all." Daryl slung the door open and stomped out. He wasn't sure why he was so angry. Beth had told her new man about him, but that still didn't quell the storm brewing in his heart.

He finished up the day and after word that he was back in town got out, the garage was hopping. Dale's smile looked like it was permanently plastered there as he made appointment after appointment. Daryl was happy for his boss and after finding out Irma had cancer, he knew Dale needed a day like today.

Daryl had just grabbed his helmet when a car pulled up. He wasn't in any mood for Aaron's paperwork or one more customer. He mounted his bike and put on his helmet, hoping the solitude of his cabin would quiet the voices in his head. As he turned the key he heard a voice call his name. The sound of that soft, gentle voice made his heart ache.

"Daryl, don't go." Beth called out to him as tears burned her eyes again.

He took off his helmet and turned to face her. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Those deep blue eyes, her long flaxen hair, those soft pink lips and that angelic face were all there, just like he remembered.

He climbed off the bike and turned to face her. "Beth."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but all will be revealed in the next chapter.** **Thanks for reviewing and following. Bethyl on!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pieces of Me

Beth stared at Daryl in disbelief. It had been over a year since she had seen him and he had changed some. His hair was longer and his body looked more defined, but he was still the man she loved.

When he said her name, she felt her knees buckle. Her hand went to her chest, as if to stop her heart from leaping out. He placed his helmet over the handlebars and stood there looking back at her.

She fought the urge to run to him, to toss herself in his big strong arms. It wasn't until then that she realized how badly she had missed him and his touch.

"Beth," he said her name again as he walked past her and into the garage.

Aaron walked towards her and she took his hand. Daryl looked at their hands intertwined and his heart cracked into pieces. He knew Beth had moved on and he didn't buy Aaron's story they were just friends. Seeing them like this now sealed the deal for him.

"I'll be out here if you need me. You can use my office." Aaron took a seat at the service desk, giving his best friend some privacy with the man he knew she was still very much in love with.

Daryl kept walking until he was in Aaron's office. He sat down on the desk, crossing his legs over at his ankles. Beth walked in after him and closed the door. She wasn't sure if being alone with him right now was a good idea, but they needed to talk.

Beth leaned back against the door with her heartbeat ringing in her ears. It was now or never and she'd be damned if she left that office without him knowing about his son or getting some answers to why he ran out on her.

The question that had been eating at her since the day he left was on the tip of her tongue and she let it spill over her lips. "Why did you leave? No phone call, no letter… nothing."

Daryl braced his hands on the desk beside him, leaning forward just a tad. He had that coming, her stern words and cross expression. After he settled his nerves, he answered her back.

"Merle got hurt, bad. He was in the ICU fer months and then in physical therapy even longer. I had to go take care of him after he wrecked his damn bike. He's my brother, he's family." He knew his last words came out with a sourness to them, but he had to make her understand why he left.

She took several steps towards him and sat down in the chair closest to him. His answer was an answer, but it didn't fully explain why he never called or contacted her at all.

"Did you forget how to use a cell phone? A year Daryl… twelve long ass months of waiting and before you start on this, I told you to forget me and go on with your life shit that was what you wanted… not me." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the chair.

"I did want ya to move on and find somebody that deserved ya, but I sure as hell didn't think it would happen that damn fast. How old is your baby? Three or four months old. Yeah, I'm the bad guy fer leavin' without a word, but I didn't hop in bed with the first person that gave me the time of day." Daryl got up and started to pace the room. He was pissed and the redneck in him was coming out.

Beth jumped out of the chair and got up in his face. "Is that what you think of me? You don't know shit about me or my baby. I ain't some hussy, but why do you give a fuck what I am, you left me like trash on the curb."

"I never treated you like trash, Beth. I cared about you… still do. What do you want me to say gurl? I know it ain't right how I did ya, but I did it all fer you. It never made any sense you lovin' me and I can see now, I was right. Ya never did." Daryl put his hand on the doorknob and Beth smacked it off.

He turned to face her and her eyes were this dark sapphire he'd never seen. Her face was red and her nostrils were flaring. "That's a good one… I never loved you. I told you I did and you never said it back to me, but that was okay because I knew that wasn't who you were. Don't ever tell me I didn't love you, Daryl Dixon. I cried myself to sleep for months after you left, couldn't eat and if it wasn't for Aaron I wouldn't be here right now."

"Don't you toss your new man in my face. I can see he means more to ya than I ever did. I don't know why I came back to Senoia, ain't never been anythang here for me." He wanted to be anywhere but in that office with her. His heart was already chipped and broken and she was ripping it to shreds.

"I was here and you could have let me help you with your brother. As for Aaron, I do love him… like a brother. He's my best friend and that's all." Beth was trying to calm things before they escalated out of control.

"Then why does everyone say he's yer baby's dad? If it wasn't yer friend out there, who were ya shackin' up with? His eyes studied her face, looking for any sign he was right.

"You… I was shacking up with you. I guess you don't need me and Beau in your life." She pushed past him as she tried to open the door. Daryl slammed the door back, leaving his hand flush against it.

"Beau?" Daryl asked her as she began to cry.

"Yeah… your son, Beau." She jerked the door open and ran out of the office. Aaron tried to stop her, but she was already in the car and backing out.

Aaron walked over to him as he stared at Beth, watching her drive away. "Go after her. Don't let her slip away again. She won't tell you, but I will. She still in love with you. It was your name on her lips when she'd wake up screaming at night. You owe her that much… to take her nightmares away."

Daryl ran to his bike and headed towards the farm. He had to see her, see his son. He had made a royal mess of both of their lives, all because he didn't know how to love her.

When he hit the dirt road that led to the farm, he felt his throat go dry. He wasn't sure what to say, but he had to tell her he didn't mean what he said back in the office. The last year had been hard on him and not just because Merle was hurt and a major pain in the ass, but because he lost the best part of himself when he lost her.

He had barely put the kickstand down when he heard a shotgun go off. Daryl looked up to see Beth's father walking towards him with two smoking barrels in his hands.

"Get going. You've made a big enough mess out of her life." Hershel came at him looking like a bull that just saw red.

Annette walked out on the porch and yelled out to her husband. "Hershel Greene… stop this. You get in this house and let that boy come in. I mean it, stop acting like a fool."

Daryl chuckled to himself at Beth's parents. Now he knew where Beth got her fire from.

Hershel lowered his gun, but not his eyes. He glared at Daryl as he climbed off his bike and walked towards the porch. Annette greeted him with a smile as she held the door open for him. Maggie was standing by the stairs giving him a very pissy stare as she tapped her foot.

"Maggie, go get your sister," Annette said as she walked Daryl over to the couch.

Daryl sat down, wondering if he was going to be shot at any moment. He thought maybe Beth's mother was on his side, but her sister and father were out to get him.

"Would you like some coffee?" Annette asked him, showing off her Christian hospitality.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks." Daryl started to chew on his lip as his eyes looked up the stairs.

Beth was sitting on the floor looking at Beau as he slept on her bed. She had cried all the way home, but the instant she saw her son her tears went away. Things with Daryl hadn't gone like she hoped, but he still deserved to see his son. She sat there looking at the little miracle that Daryl had given her, praying his father wouldn't be the stubborn redneck she knew he could be. They had something once and maybe they could have something again.

Maggie rapped on her door as she slowly opened it. "Your baby daddy is downstairs and Ann said for you to bring Beau."

Beth didn't respond to her as she picked up her son, wrapping him in his blue blanket and walking around her sister. She steadied herself before she started to descend the stairs, seeing Daryl sitting on the couch talking with her mother when she made it halfway down.

Annette pointed to the stairs and Daryl turned to see Beth holding their son against her, his blue blanket covering him.

"Beth, I'm sorry," Daryl said as Beth walked towards him.

"Me too. We got plenty of time to figure all this out. Right now ain't about us, it's about him." She pulled the blanket off of Beau and Daryl felt his eyes tear up.

The little boy had blonde hair that was nearly white and his little cheeks had her pink blush. The tip of his nose reminded him of his as did the turn of his chin. Daryl reached over, placing his finger in Beau's little hand. The baby squeezed his small fingers around Daryl's finger, making tears fill his eyes.

"You want to hold him?" Beth asked as she lifted their son up and handed him to his father.

Daryl wasn't sure how to hold a baby. He looked at Beth like a deer caught in headlights and she giggled. She laid Beau in his arms, showing him how to cup his head and hold his hand under him.

He looked down at the tiny being in his arms and wondered how something so sweet and innocent could ever come from him. When he looked back up at Beth she was crying, her fingers lightly resting on her lips.

Annette waved Hershel and Maggie out of the room, leaving them to share this moment alone.

"Why did you name him Beau?" Daryl asked as one tear rolled down his face.

"Crossbow… duh. Honestly, it's because you're the only man I'll ever need, ever want Daryl Dixon. You're my beau and since all I had left of you was him." Beth's words got hung in her throat and Daryl could see she was struggling.

He slowly sat down, leaning back against the couch as he snuggled his son to his chest. The baby woke for a brief moment and when he opened his eyes, Daryl saw the reflection of his own eyes in his son's.

Aaron walked in the house, seeing Beth and Daryl together. He could tell he was interrupting something and tried to leave. Daryl looked over at him and asked him to stay.

"No, you two need to catch up. We can talk at the garage tomorrow." Aaron made a quick exit up the stairs before he became the third wheel.

"I'm glad ya had him. He seems like a good guy." Daryl looked back at Beth, gaining a smile for a reply.

Beau started to wake more, his little face becoming red as he began to cry. Daryl sat up straight, holding the baby out for Beth to take. She kissed his little forehead and patted off towards the kitchen. Daryl tried to soothe the obvious upset child as he swayed him in his arms.

Beth came back with a bottle, sticking it in the baby's mouth. "I usually breastfeed him, but when I can't this works."

Daryl's face turned red at the thought of Beth's breasts filled his mind. He remembered them well, each one round and perky. She told him once she wished they were bigger, but he quickly doused her doubts by telling her she was perfect just the way she was.

Beau began to suck the bottle, his little nose wiggling as he sucked on the nipple. Daryl took the bottle in his hand, holding it gently. There was so much about raising a baby he didn't know and that was scary enough on its own. He had to somehow repair the broken relationship with Beth, while trying to be a good father to Beau.

"Daryl, I never understood why you thought you weren't good enough for me. Every night you kept me close, but every morning you pushed me away. You loving me felt right and me loving you… made all the sense in the world. You're the one that wanted to keep us a secret. I didn't care about your last name or what people thought, still don't. When I lost you, I lost my world. Having Beau gave me a part of you back, a part of you to love. Promise me whatever happens between us, you won't ever leave again." Beth was sitting close to him, so close she could smell the smoke, grease and hand cleaner that clung to him.

"I won't. Promise. Ya have to promise me ya won't keep him from me. He's mine and I want to be his dad. You know I never had much of one growing up, but I'll do my best." Daryl paused for a moment as he gazed into her eyes. She looked back at him as if he might disappear at any moment.

"What is it Daryl? You can ask me anything?" Beth wanted to get it all out in the open. No more secrets, no more lies.

"Why did ya tell everyone that Aaron was his dad? I know I ain't much as far as being a dad goes, but I would have done right by you and the boy." Those words ignited a fire in Beth, one that had been simmering since Beau was born.

"Aaron stepped up for me because I was keeping our secret. I wanted to tell everyone. I hated lying to my family, but for you I did. You left me with no choice, Daryl. For some damn reason, you think me being involved with you was worse than the entire town thinking I'm a slut that sleeps around. I will always be grateful for Aaron and you owe him… for doing what you didn't." Beth needed some space from the man beside her. She started to pace behind the couch, letting her Greene temper simmer back down.

She was right and he knew it. Aaron was a good man, a better man than he'd ever be. There was so much he'd have to make amends for and that was on the top of the list.

"Yer right. Ain't gonna argue that. Aaron don't have to play dad to my son anymore." The moment between them was heading south quickly. Daryl wanted to get back to them being civil to each other.

Beth stopped pacing and leaned over the couch. Daryl thought she was going to take Beau from him, but instead she placed a cloth over his shoulder. "You have to burp him."

He lifted him up on his broad shoulder and looked back at Beth. She shook her head as she placed his hand on the baby's back. "Just pat him gently. He'll be up all night if you don't."

"Can I stay?" The words left Daryl's lips before he had a chance to think about what he was saying.

Annette must have been listening, because at that moment she walked in with a pillow and a blanket in her arms. "You can sleep on the couch tonight and Beth can sleep in the bedroom downstairs. That way you can both keep an eye on Beau."

Beth looked at her mother like she just lost her damn mind. "Are you serious?"

"Very. Now go get the baby's things." Annette grinned back at the both of them. She was playing cupid's right hand man tonight and her quill was full of arrows.

* * *

 **A/N: A night at the Greene's will be interesting for Daryl. Sorry, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out just how interesting. Thanks for the reviews and follows. Bethyl on!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Night Moves

Hershel and Annette were having a very heated discussion in the kitchen as Daryl took off his work boots and got ready to settle in for the night. Beth came downstairs with a few of the baby's things, wearing jogging pants and a thin yellow t-shirt.

"Sorry for all of this. My daddy doesn't hate you, he's just upset at me for lying and at you for making me lie." Beth sat down beside him as she stared at Beau sleeping in the playpen.

"Yeah, I get that." Daryl looked back over his shoulder as Hershel walked in the room.

Hershel sat in the armchair and Daryl could tell that must be his chair. He placed his hands on his knees as he gave both Beth and Daryl a long, stern look.

"You got a lot to learn son. You're going to do right by my little girl and my grandson. The lies stop today and Beth don't think I'm going to forget about all of this any time soon. You got some trust to rebuild. Daryl, I know what people say about you Dixon's and I was guilty of thinking the same thing. I know you're a good man, you ain't your father or your brother. I had a father that love to drink and used his fists, I understand where you've been. Tomorrow you'll come over for dinner and we can do this properly. If you're going to be in Beth's life, then you're going to be in ours." Hershel gave him a nod before he took Annette's hand and they went up the stairs.

Maggie rolled her eyes at her father, showing her disapproval of not only Daryl but the situation itself. She had watched Beth fall apart last summer and she wasn't ready to forgive Daryl for putting her sister through that.

Beth took Beau and laid him on the bed in the guest room. Daryl moved the playpen for her, noticing how soundly his son slept.

When he left Atlanta, he was coming back home in the hopes of finding the girl he left behind. There was little to no chance they'd get back together, but he had to see her again. Leaving her the way he did seemed right at the time. When he told Carol about Beth and what he'd done, she told him just how wrong he was.

Carol made him see the only one that thought he wasn't good even for Beth, was himself. Cutting all ties with the woman he loved was a sacrifice he was willing to make, but he could see now he sacrificed her heart in the process.

Beth looked over at him as he stared at Beau. She ran her hand over his shoulder and watched the lines in his forehead disappear. "We need to talk, really talk. If you want, we can talk right now."

She sat on the bed and Daryl looked out the door for Hershel. Beth smirked and patted the bed beside her.

Daryl sat down, trying not to wake Beau. Beth tucked her legs under her as she leaned back against the headboard.

"What do we do now?" Beth asked him as she pulled the blanket up over her legs.

Daryl scooted up in the bed, leaning back against the headboard with her. He picked Beau up and held him against his chest.

"Not sure." Daryl was being honest with her. He knew he broke her heart and he didn't know how to unbreak it.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she picked at the blanket. "I never stopped loving you, but I sure wanted to kick your ass. I didn't know what to do when I found out I was pregnant. I thought about asking Rick where you were a dozen times, but you left and you didn't want anyone to know about us. I'm hurt Daryl and that hurt runs deep. I don't know you won't leave again, leave us. All I ever wanted was for you to see yourself the way I see you. Let's start over… like Daddy suggested."

"Like go out on dates and stuff?" Daryl asked as he stroked Beau's back.

Beth slumped down on the bed as she stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, dates and stuff. No sneaking around… no hiding out. We have a baby Daryl, so we are past all of that."

"We are. I can do this… if you still want me." The room fell silent as he waited for Beth to answer him.

She rolled over to her side, reaching her hands out for her son. Daryl placed Beau on the bed beside her and scooted off the bed. As he crossed the room, Beth finally answered him.

"Never stopped wanting you." Her words eased his worry and allowed her to let go of some of her hurt.

He flipped the lights off and made his way to the couch. As he laid down, he closed his eyes with hope in his heart.

The sound of Beau crying woke him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he went into the guest room to check on him. Beth was feeding him and he blushed. He'd seen her naked before, but after a year of only dreaming of her beautiful body, he felt unworthy to see any part of her again.

"It's okay. Come on in." Beth looked over her shoulder as she sat in the rocking chair. Beau was nursing and making these little grunting noises as he fed.

"We were bein' careful… what happened?" Daryl asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching Beth.

"That night out by the lake, when we got tipsy on moonshine. You said you didn't have a condom and I said I didn't care. We were plastered, well you were drunk and I was plastered." She chuckled at the memory as it played over in her mind.

"Guess it really does take just one time." He smiled back at her when she began to laugh.

Maggie walked in, making it obvious she didn't care for the sleepover they were having.

"You might want to keep it down before you wake up, Dad and Ann." Maggie glared at Daryl as she closed the door behind her.

Daryl wanted to flip her off and tell her to mind her own damn business, but Beth was her business and after the way he left her, he had Maggie's attitude coming.

"If you need me, I'll be on the couch." Daryl chuckled as he made his way back to his accommodations for the night.

Beau was whimpering in his playpen, waking Daryl from his sleep again. He tossed the blanket off and made his way to the bedroom. Beth was sound asleep, her hair fanned out over her pillow like he remembered seeing her so many times before. Beau's whimpers become a small cry as he made his way over to him.

He picked his son up, holding him over his shoulder. After looking the room over, he decided to sit in the rocker in the corner. He splayed his hand over the baby's back as he sat down and began to gently rock. Maggie slowly opened the door, her hazel eyes scanning the bed over.

"He's too perfect to be mine. Maybe I should let him keep the Greene name," Daryl said as he looked back at Maggie.

Maggie smiled back at him as she entered the room. She took the blanket off the foot of the bed and covered them both up.

She felt awful for being a bitch to him. There was nothing she could say to Daryl he didn't already think about himself. She'd heard Hershel and Annette talking early that night and her stepmother was right, Daryl had been put down, knocked down and held down most of his life. If not for the way he was raised and the people of this town thinking he was just another dirty redneck, maybe he wouldn't have left Beth without a trace.

"Get some sleep, Daryl. By the way, you're wrong... just like my Daddy made the Greene name mean something around here, you're gonna make the name Dixon stand for something good. He's a Dixon, he should have your name."

Maggie closed the door with a smile. She was bitter for what Beth went through, but even after all of that, she could tell Beth and Daryl needed each other. There was a spark there, a small flame that not even a year apart had managed to snuff out.

Beth woke several minutes later when she heard the soft cooing of her baby boy. She looked across the dimly lit room to see Daryl asleep in the rocker with Beau resting on his chest, his little cheek on his shoulder.

She slipped out of the bed and made her way over to the two men that made her world complete. She tried to lift Beau from Daryl's arms, but he woke up.

"Hey. Somethang wrong?" Daryl looked up at her as the baby took a handful of Beth's hair.

"I can take him. I think he might need a diaper change." The look on Daryl's face made Beth giggle internally. She laid Beau on the bed and began to undo his diaper. Daryl watched over her shoulder as she took the soiled diaper off, wiped his small behind and placed a new diaper under him.

"Yer a good maw," Daryl said as Beth handed Beau back to him.

"I'm still learning. I wasn't planning on becoming a mom this soon in my life, but here he is. You can sleep in the bed with him if you want." Beth carried the soiled diaper to the bathroom as Daryl laid down with their son.

She sat on the edge of the bed, watching Beau babble back at Daryl. "Ya need yer rest. I can go back to the couch."

"No… we can share the bed. I don't care, what are they going to do? We've already had sex, Daryl… he's prove of that." She laid down beside him, letting her hand stroke the back of her baby's head.

They lay there for a long moment, not speaking. Daryl was glad to just be here with her like this, again. After the fight at the garage, he thought for sure she'd tell him to fuck off. He sort of deserved her wrath, he was ready for it. Part of him hated that after everything, she still wanted him. His heart had been dormant since he left her. Merle had bugged him to go out with other girls, but no other girl was going to be his Beth. The thought of Beth at college, hanging out with those frat boys and having sex with some guy that wasn't him, caused the walls around his heart to grow thicker. Beth's name was tattooed on his heart just like the demons that he wore on his back.

That night last summer, sitting on his front porch as they watched the meteor shower was indeed magical. Her smile was brighter than any stars in the sky and her eyes were these perfect pools of blue. When he cupped his hand over her cheek and turned her face to him, he knew he was going to kiss her, but he didn't expect her to kiss him back.

That was the first kiss of many that night. The meteor shower was quickly forgotten as they made fireworks of their own. Beth's lips were soft, warm and welcoming and after that first kiss, he knew he'd crave her lips for the rest of his life. They kissed until her lips were swollen and his lips were burning. He love the feel of her in his arms and the sounds she made as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. When she came up for air, he knew they had to stop. She went to kiss him again and he stood up. He took her hand and walked her to her car. It was well past midnight and he didn't want her pa to wake up and find her gone. After she left, he felt awful for letting things go that far. She was too good for him, but damn if he didn't want more of her. That was when he decided he'd have her as long as no one knew, as long as her good name stayed good.

That memory found its way into his dreams, making his heart feel sore from the ache of missing her. When he woke, he found Beth tucked up next to him, her arm over his stomach and Beau sleeping soundly on his chest. This was how he wanted to wake up for the rest of his days, but he had some bridges to rebuild and a cracked heart to heal.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. I see big things in their future, starting with a real first date. Much love and Bethyl on!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Confession

Daryl woke right as the sun began to burn the dew from the grass. Beau was starting to wake, his big blue eyes matching his mothers. He slid from the bed, trying not to wake Beth.

With Beau in his arms, he made his way to the kitchen. Annette was up making biscuits from scratch, the sound of her humming filling the house.

"Morning, Daryl," she said to him as she placed the biscuits on the baking sheet.

"Morning," he quickly said back as he looked in the fridge for Beau's bottle.

Maggie brushed by him as he stood in front of the fridge, taking two cups out of the cabinet.

"How do you like your coffee?" she asked him as he poured some cream in her cup.

"Black." Daryl looked the fridge over, not finding anything that looked like a bottle.

Beau's whimpers became a full on hungry cry as Daryl looked over at Annette with frustration etched on his face.

Beth walked in, taking her son and sitting at the dining room table. She unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her breast. Beau took her nipple as she looked back up at his father.

"I'll have to pump more milk, so you can feed him." The smile on her lips made him blush even harder. He missed the way she teased him, how easily she made him blush.

There was so much about her he'd missed, but that smile right there was the one thing he'd never get enough of.

Hershel came in from feeding the chickens and took the cup of coffee from Maggie's hand. "What time do you have to be at the garage?"

Aaron yawned behind them and answered for Daryl. "Nine."

Daryl nodded back to him as he sat down beside Beth. Aaron handed her the baby's blanket off the back of the couch as he kissed her cheek.

Beth looked over at Daryl, seeing the distinct shade of jealousy in his eyes. Hershel cleared his throat, looking over his cup at his youngest and Daryl.

"Thought maybe you and Aaron could help me fix the fence before you head in. Since Otis broke his hand, things around here haven't got done. Jimmy is good, but he can't do everything." He waited for the two men before him to acknowledge his request.

"Sure," Daryl said as he went over to the couch to put on his boots.

He looked back over at Beth, remembering her mentioning Jimmy before. They had dated in high school and until Daryl, Jimmy had been her one and only sexual experience. Daryl couldn't help but wonder if she and Jimmy had gotten close again, since he left.

Aaron grabbed some work gloves from the side table and gave Daryl a quick nod. He was nervous and Daryl could tell it. Hershel waited by the door for his two new farm hands.

"Yeah, sure. I'll try. You are providing me room and board, it's the least I could do." Aaron jogged back up the stairs and Hershel began to chuckle.

Daryl was nailing the board in place while Hershel held it when Aaron walked over to them. Daryl looked up at Hershel who nodded back to Aaron.

"Can you get me the new boards from the truck?" Hershel was taking advantage of having two strapping young bucks around.

They worked on the fence in silence, only speaking when someone needed something. Annette called them for breakfast and Hershel clasped a hand on both of their shoulders.

"You did good work, boys. I'll make a farmer out of you two yet." He smirked at them as he walked off.

Aaron looked at Daryl with a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. They both broke out laughing as they looked back at the fence. They had managed to get two sections done and had ten more sections to go.

Breakfast was something Daryl wasn't used to. Hershel said prayer as they held hands. He felt oddly out of place with Beth holding one hand, and Maggie the other.

The spread before him smelled as good as it looked. They passed the plates of food around, everyone taking what they wanted and passing it on down.

Daryl began to eat as the family chatted. He loved the way Hershel thanked Annette for making them a wonderful breakfast, taking her hand and kissing it.

Beth had a loving family that surrounded her, took care of her and this was why he knew he'd never be worthy of her or her love. His childhood had been filled with ugly words, fists and leather straps. What could he possibly have to offer her that she didn't already have?

He took her love and walked away with it. In hindsight, he could see how stupid he was, thinking he was doing this for her. He was a selfish bastard and he knew it. He walked away from her because her love made him begin to believe, he mattered.

He was a Dixon and Dixon's don't matter. Until Beth, only Merle had given two shits about him. Beth looked beyond the small cabin in the woods, beyond the grease covered, shaggy haired redneck and saw the man that had so much love to give. His back was covered in scars and looked tattered, but she somehow took all that he was and made him better.

This was his second chance and he wasn't going to fuck it up. He had a son now, a little part of him that needed him. The fact that he'd missed Beth's pregnancy and the first few months of his son's life punched another hole in his soul. Today was a new day and with that was his first step to making a family with Beth.

After breakfast, he gave Beau a kiss on the head as he rushed out the door for work. Beth ran after him, taking his hand before he climbed on his bike.

"Don't forget dinner tonight," she said back to him with a sweet smile on her lips.

"I won't." He wanted to kiss her goodbye, but he'd take her hand in his right now.

Aaron was quick to follow him out the door as he gave Beth a hug. He climbed in the truck and noticed the way Daryl was staring at him.

"Friends, I promise," Aaron stated again, hoping Daryl believed him this time.

They arrived at the garage and went their separate ways. Daryl got back into the groove of things and quickly picked up his friendships with Zach and Martinez as well.

Amy walked over from the diner at lunch, bringing Zach his usual. They had been dating for a few months and Daryl was glad of it. Zach had told Daryl on several occasions that he had a thing for Beth and the fact he was secretly seeing her made him chuckle.

Amy placed a takeout bag on Daryl's tool box as she walked by him.

"I didn't order this," he said to her as he handed it back to her.

"No, Beth did. She said to make sure you ate." Amy smiled back at him, but he could see the curiosity burning in her eyes.

Aaron walked out of his office and walked over to Daryl. They looked at each other for a brief moment before the questions started.

Zach was the first to speak up, always ready with a quick pun.

"Beth... as in Beth Greene? How do you know her Dixon? Does loverboy over here know you're making time with is girl?" Zach elbowed Martinez as they both laughed.

"She's not my girl. She's my best friend," Aaron answered them back as he sat down at the service desk.

Every eye was on Aaron, looking for some clarification. The gossip around town was Aaron and Beth got a little too drunk at a college party and one thing led to another and nine months later Beau came.

To hear Aaron say Beth wasn't his girl wasn't too much of a shock, but to watch Daryl acting all nervous was a little odd.

Zach opened his mouth to say something and Daryl glared back at him.

"Don't," Daryl spat out at him. The cross look on his face let Zach know he meant business.

The garage was quiet through lunch and for most of the day after. Zach and Martinez kept their distance from Daryl, but he could hear them whispering about him.

Before the work day ended, Aaron called Daryl into his office. Daryl looked over his shoulder at Zach as he and Martinez started cleaning up for the day.

"Yeah," Daryl said as he closed the door behind him.

"Tell them. It's time everyone knows the truth. I'm not going to keep this lie going." Aaron looked Daryl dead in the eyes, not flinching once.

"Maybe Beth should tell 'em." Daryl started to chew on his thumb, averting his eyes from the man before him.

"No... it should come from you. They don't have to know everything, that's between you and Beth. The only thing they need to know is you are Beau's father and you and Beth have something. You do still have something?" Aaron creased his eye as he studied Daryl's face.

"I guess. Yer her friend. Do ya think she's forgiven me?" Daryl slumped back against the door and Aaron clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"You're friends with Sheriff Grimes, right? Go talk to him. But as for your question... I think she's starting to. She still loves you and that says a lot." Aaron hoped his words gave Daryl some comfort. He could tell Daryl would carry this guilt over leaving Beth to his grave.

As they turned off the lights and pull the bay doors down, Daryl felt suddenly appreciative for Aaron in Beth's life. He really was a good friend, but he couldn't understand why a guy like Aaron didn't actually make a move on Beth.

He was this clean cut, nice guy that any father would be proud to date his daughter. Aaron was everything Daryl wasn't and that thought alone made Daryl even more confused.

"You and Beth... you never?" Daryl asked as he walked over to his bike.

"No. When I say we're friends, I mean that. Just friends." Aaron was about to get in his truck when a strawberry blonde man walked towards him.

"Oh. You're closed. I was wondering if you could help me change my flat tire." The man asked and Daryl made a move towards the garage.

Aaron waved Daryl off as he smiled back at the blondish ginger. "I got this, Daryl. Go talk to Rick, and don't forget about dinner tonight."

"Ya sure? Okay, I'll see ya later." Daryl watched Aaron as he fumbled with the garage keys.

Rick was sitting on his front porch when Daryl pulled up. He waved over at him as Lori walked out.

"Long time no see, stranger." Lori gave Daryl a kiss on the cheek, which always made him blush.

"Yeah. I got Merle all settled now. I'm back to stay." He sat down beside Rick ready to let go of some of his burden.

Rick leaned forward, lacing his fingers together. "Ya look like a man with the world on his shoulders. Ya want to finally tell me what's goin' on with ya?"

Daryl nodded his head as he stood up and started walking. Rick followed him as they walked out towards the tool shed.

The sun was casting an orange haze over everything and Daryl knew Beth would be waiting for him. He shoved all his doubts aside and let the truth free.

"I lied to you, have been fer a long time. Yer a good friend and ya didn't deserve that. I was seein' Beth Greene last summer. When ya caught me with her at the garage, we were together. Beau's my son and I didn't know about him or I swear I would've been here fer them." When he started talking he couldn't stop. It all came out in one long ramble as he kept his eyes down on the ground.

Rick leaned his shoulder into the tool shed, kicking at a loose board.

"Thank you, fer tellin' me. I figured as much, but I knew when or if you were ever ready to tell me... ya would. You love her?" Rick asked as Daryl finally looked back at him.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, mumbling out something incoherent.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Dixon. You either do or ya don't." Rick set his hands on his hips, like he always did when things got serious.

"Yeah... I do." Daryl was admitting it to himself as much as to Rick.

"Good. Don't be a bullheaded, backwards ass and fuck this up... again. Go get yer woman and don't let nothin' get in yer way." Rick slapped his back as a smug little grin broke out over his face.

Daryl wanted to thank Rick for not giving him too much grief. Rick had always been a good friend to him, gave it to him straight no matter what and now was no different.

Rick walked back to his bike with him and gave him one last bit of advice.

"Ain't nobody standin' in yer way but yer damn self, Dixon. You left that girl and if ya weren't a damn fool, you'd be happy with her and that baby boy right now. Take it from someone that knows. Ya only get a second chance, once."

Daryl saw something in Rick's eyes when he spoke to him. He saw the shadow of a memory that haunted him still.

"Rick, I can't bring Beth and Beau to my place the way it is." Daryl was about to ask Rick for a very big favor, but Rick smiled back at him as if he already knew.

"Don't worry about it. Lori lives for this shit. She likes you and somehow that second sense of hers knew there was something going on with you and Beth. I knew it too, but you said not. You do know once I tell Lori the entire town will know. I love that woman with all my heart, but damn if she can't spread gossip faster than a snowball can melt in hell." Rick smirked back at Daryl as they both started laughing.

When he pulled up to his little cabin, he looked at his little home and hoped someday it would be exactly that, a home.

He showered and changed, putting on his best button up shirt. Most of his clothes were either sleeveless flannel shirts or sleeveless t-shirts. Beth had told him once before they were her favorites on him. She loved to look at his arms, especially when he was working on his bike.

As he tucked his shirt into his jeans, he felt a lump start to grow in his throat. Even though the truth was out and they had a child together, he was skittish about dinner tonight.

The reception he'd gotten earlier from Beth's family wasn't too warm, but they had been nice to him before he left this morning.

All he could hope for now was that all would be forgiven in time and he'd be accepted into their lives. He wasn't going nowhere as long as Beth wanted him. Even then, he'd be there for his son. He owed that much to Beth, to be a good father.

With his helmet in hand, he mounted the bike and tried to shake the flutters in his stomach.

He loved her and maybe that would be enough to repair the rift he made.

* * *

Thanks so much for leaving reviews and all the follows. Dinner is going to be very interesting. Much love and Bethyl on!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fried Chicken With a Side of Advice

Beth went about her day, bathing Beau and dressing him. She helped Annette clean the house and prepare lunch. With Beau in his sling, she went out to hang the linen on the line.

Jimmy walked up to her with dirt and sweat covering his face. He gave the water pump beside the house a few pumps and wet his bandanna.

"Sure is hot out today," he said to her as he squinted his eyes from the late day sun.

"Yeah, gonna be hot for another month or so." Beth continued to hang the sheet in her hand as Jimmy hovered around her.

"Beth... are we still friends?" Jimmy asked as he ran the wet rag over the back of his neck.

She clipped the corner of the sheet on the line and turned to look at him as her hands came up under Beau to cradle him.

"Of course we are. Why would you ask that?" She looked back at him and saw the lost look in his eyes.

Jimmy looked down as he kicked a rock around. When he gazed back up at her, his faced showed how unsure he was.

"You haven't talked to me much and since Aaron's been coming around, we don't hang out at all." Jimmy looked away from her as she swayed Beau back and forth.

"Jimmy, I've been right here. If you wanted to talk to me, you should have." She took his hand and led him to the back porch. They sat down on the steps as Beth continued to hold his hand.

"You know my secret, but there's something else I haven't told you that I need to." Jimmy smiled back at her with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

She nodded back to him, knowing she had to tell him her secret too. "I got a secret too, and I'm sorry I never told you. Aaron ain't Beau's father."

Jimmy chuckled a little as his smile widened. "I know, Beth. I saw you and Daryl Dixon down by the pond last summer... skinny dippin'. I didn't say anything about it, never told a soul. When Aaron came back from college with you and told Hershel you were pregnant and the baby was his, I figured you and Dixon were keepin' things quiet."

"Thank you," Beth said as she squeezed his hand. "Now, about your secret. Who is he and what can I do to help?"

"It's your friend, Aaron. I think he's been flirtin' with me, but I'm seein' someone. His name is Paul and he lives in Woodbury." Jimmy's confession took Beth aback.

When they dated in high school, he was never really that affection to her. They were more like best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. On graduation night, she told him she didn't want to go away to college a virgin. He agreed to do this for her, but she could tell he was beyond nervous, maybe a little apprehensive.

They had sex that night and the night after. Neither time was that great for either of them, even their kisses felt wrong.

Beth took him out to their spot, the old dock down by the pond and asked him what was wrong. She thought for sure the problem was all her. She thought maybe she wasn't pretty enough or sexy enough, maybe she was doing something wrong.

That's the night he confessed to her he was gay. She sort of already knew it, but was glad he told her. His secret stayed locked away in her heart and she supported him and told him she'd love him forever.

She tried to keep in contact with Jimmy after she started college. They talked on the phone and hung out during the summer. When she met Daryl, she and Jimmy drifted apart. She tried to balance her life with Daryl, her family, Jimmy and Aaron.

After she quit college and had Beau, her life was narrowed down to keeping her little secret, her son and Aaron.

Sitting here with Jimmy's hand in hers and their secrets known to each other, she knew they could be good friends again.

"I'll talk to Aaron for you if you want, tell him you're not available." She kissed his cheek when she heard the screen door open.

Jimmy gave her a flash of a smile as he headed back to help Otis and Hershel with the fence.

Maggie stepped out and sat down beside her. "Jimmy's gay?"

"Maggie... please don't say anything." Beth's eyes began to tear up and Maggie wrapped her arm around her little sister.

"Too many secrets little sister. I won't say anything. Oh... Glenn's coming to dinner tonight. This will be interesting. You and your guy, me and my guy and Aaron flirting with Jimmy." They both began to giggle when Annette asked for their help getting dinner ready.

Maggie was rolling the chicken in some flour when Hershel walked up behind her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How are my girls?" he asked as he poured a glass of sweet tea.

Beth came back in from checking on Beau sleeping in his playpen. "Daddy, what do you think of me and Daryl... dating?"

Hershel took a large gulp of his tea as he pondered the thought. "Don't you think you two are past the dating stage?"

"Yes and no. We really never dated, not like movies and dinners. I want a new start with Daryl, sort of wipe the slate clean." She picked up the bowl of potatoes and began to peel them.

Hershel set his empty glass back down and leaned his elbows against the counter, next to his youngest. "You have a son, doodlebug. You can't wipe the slate clean. I understand what you want, just don't go into it with any expectations, Beth. You're different, Daryl's different and there's a yearlong divide between you. If you truly love him, then just let it happen."

Beth stopped what she was doing, turned around and hugged her father, squeezing him hard. "Thanks, Daddy."

Annette placed the chicken in the skillet, watching her daughters talk boys and babies. When the topic of sex came up, Beth blushed a crimson red.

"Maggie... mom is right there," Beth said as she rolled her eyes at her older sister.

Annette sat down at the kitchen table with them, smiling and nearly giggling herself.

"How do you think you got here Bethy? I may not want to know the details of my daughter's sex life, but it's good to hear you sharing it with each other." She patted their hands when Beau woke up, screaming.

Beth moved to get him and Annette told her to stay. The girls knew she was leaving to give them some much needed sister bonding time.

Maggie turned the chicken in the skillet as Beth jumped up on the counter.

"You think I should get on the pill?" Beth asked her sister, wondering if she and Daryl would be picking up that part of their relationship again.

"You should already be on the pill. Didn't gettin' pregnant with Beau teach you that? You can't always trust a condom, Bethy and you sure can't trust a guy to always pull out." Maggie giggled as Annette said Amen from the other room.

Beth chewed on a green beans as Maggie's words tumble around her head. She knew it was the smart thing to do, but she honestly hadn't thought about sex since Daryl left.

"I'll make an appointment soon. It is the safe thing to do, just in case." Her lips slowly curled up into a smile and Maggie grinned back at her.

"You little minx, you're thinking about having sex with Daryl. Oh, Bethy... is he any good?" Maggie nudged her with her elbow, trying to hide the wide grin on her face.

"I've only have Jimmy to compare it to but I can't image it getting any better than that. He can be soft and gentle and he can be hard and demanding. There were times I was sure I'd die in his arms, at least it felt that way." The sound of the potatoes boiling over brought her back from her daydream.

Maggie took two bottles of water out of the fridge and passed one to Beth. "Here, you need to cool off, hot stuff."

They finished making dinner as they continued to talk about the men in their lives. After Beau was back to sleep, Annette came back in to help them. The girls had things under control and suggested she have a glass of sweet tea on the porch.

The sun was starting to set outside as dinner was being placed on the table. Hershel came in with Jimmy in tow.

"Otis had to go, his hand was smartin' something awful. Jimmy, go get washed up." Hershel picked up his grandson, smiling and making faces at him.

Jimmy looked at Beth and she nodded. "I'm gonna go home, thanks for the dinner invite."

"Jimmy, wait." Beth chased after him, stopping him on the porch.

"I ain't ready to tell them. Maybe someday." That's all he said as he jogged down the steps and out to his truck.

"What was that all about?" Hershel asked as he handed Beau to his mother.

Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket as the sound of Daryl's motorcycle echoed up the dirt road.

She pulled it out, seeing Aaron's number. "Hey, dinners ready."

"I won't be joining you for dinner tonight. Tell you all about it later. Got to go, love you Beth." Aaron sounded giddy, downright happy even.

"Okay... talk to later." She hung up sensing there was so much more he wasn't telling her.

Daryl parked his bike, placed his helmet on the handle bars and ran to her. His hands cupped her face as he kissed her deep and hard. Beau placed his small hand on his and he pulled back from Beth.

"What was that for?" Beth asked him as he took Beau from her.

"Cause it's been too damn long since I did that." He kissed his son's forehead, feeling all the love he had for that sweet little blonde and that sweet little baby boy well up in his heart.

She took his hand and they walked back in the house. He knew this was where he belonged, right beside her and he'd do damn near anything to stay there.

* * *

 **Thanks for the follows and reviews. The Greene family dinner will be next and it will be an eye opening experience for Daryl. As always... Bethyl on!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Moonlight Stroll

He had to kiss her, had to taste the sweetness that he only found on her lips. That was the only thought that filled his mind as he drove out towards the farm.

Rick had made him see, time was precious and he'd already wasted too much of it worrying about what other people thought.

He had left the only person that ever truly loved him because he didn't want her name sullied for being with him. That wasn't the only reason and he knew it. He left because loving her felt too real to him.

There had never been another person to make him feel what Beth made him feel. It took him a long while to figure out what he was feeling was love. He needed her, craved her and not a moment went by that he wasn't thinking of her. That over powering feeling of losing himself in that little blonde scared him and he ran.

He was done running and the day he decided to move back to Senoia, he made his mind up to never run again. Things with Beth were a mess and he never in his wildest dreams, thought she'd still want him. Maybe it was the fact they have a son together that made her a little more forgiving, but whatever it was, he'd take it.

All those memories of the cabin, riding his bike, skinning dipping in her daddy's pond, and making love to her came crashing back. He pushed the bike faster down the highway, needing to be near her.

His hands held her face, the softness of her skin making his fingertips tingle as he kissed her. The pure intoxication of her lips was better than any buzz he'd ever had. They were perfect, soft and sweet, just the way he remembered.

As his thumbs stroked her face, he let his lips take hers, pulling her bottom lip in between his. There was nothing but need in his kiss and she let him take it.

The sensation of his son's hand on his brought him back as he released Beth from his grip and looked at him.

When she asked what that was for, the only thing that came to mind was the truth. Because it really had been too damn long since he'd kissed her, but what he didn't tell her was it had been too damn long since he'd felt his heart really beat.

She handed Beau to him and took his hand as they walked inside. Maggie grinned at them as she walked out to Glenn who had just arrived. This dinner was either going to be awkward as fuck or easy as breathing.

They made their way to the dining room were Annette and Hershel were waiting. Beth pulled out her chair and waited for Daryl to do the same. He sat, holding Beau as he looked back at the family that had graciously invited him into their home.

Glenn walked in with Maggie and sat on the other side. He nodded to Hershel as he took Maggie's hand. Beth took Daryl's hand as Hershel said prayer, thanking the good Lord for the blessings on his family, including having Daryl in their lives.

He opened his eyes and looked over to the monarch of the Greene household, wondering if he really meant it.

"Bethy, why don't you put Beau in his play pen so Daryl can eat." Hershel smiled back at them, his eyes holding no ill will or reservations about Daryl being here and with Beth.

"Nah, I'm good." Daryl held Beau closer to him, not caring if he ate dinner or not. He'd missed too much of his life already and he wasn't about to miss one more second.

Beth heaped some mashed potatoes and green beans in Daryl's plate along with a piece of chicken. Daryl smiled at her as Beau cuddled his face into his daddy's neck.

This was heaven, all of it. Being back with Beth, holding his son and getting to know the Greene's. He never would have thought any of this were possible, especially having a son.

Daryl managed to eat a few bites as he held his sleeping son. Beth wanted to put him down for the night, but she couldn't bear taking him from his father's arms.

Beau never slept like that with anyone, not even Beth. She fought back her tears as she realized Beau knew he was safe and love in the arms of his father.

Glenn looked over at Maggie and she shook her head. They seemed to be having a private conversation and Glenn wasn't being too subtle about it.

"Daryl. So, you're Beau's dad?" Glenn asked as he swallowed the bite of mash potatoes.

"Yeah," Daryl said back as he placed his fork on his plate.

"You and Beth hooking back up?" Glenn slammed his eyes shut and winced his face when Maggie stomped his foot under the table.

Beth giggled and took Daryl's free hand. "We're starting over."

Daryl looked back at her, the joy in his eyes hidden under his shaggy bangs. "We are?"

"Don't you want to?" Beth ask with a quiver in her voice.

Annette rose from her chair and took Beau from Daryl's arms. "I'm going to put him down. Why don't you go show Daryl the barn, Beth?"

Beth nodded to her mother, loving how intuitive she was. He excused herself from the table and took Daryl's hand. They walked out on the porch when she laced her fingers with his.

She had missed this, being with him. He wasn't the romantic gesture sort of guy, but he had a heart bigger than Texas and she loved how he loved her.

He held tight to her hand as they stroll out towards the barn, the full moon shinning down over the pasture.

Beth stopped by the fence and looked up at the celestial orb as it glowed right beside the stars.

"Remember the last time we were star gazing?" Beth asked him as she let go of his hand and perched herself up on the fence.

Daryl stood before her, his hands on her thighs and stared back into her bright blue eyes that looked as large as the moon.

"Yeah, I do. That was the first time I kissed ya." That memory made them both smile as she leaned forward and place a light kiss on his lips.

"I remember every first and every... last." Her voice sounded so small. She unglued her eyes from his as the harsh bite of reality settled over her.

"I won't leave ya again." He cupped her chin, lifting her eyes back up to his.

"You mean you won't leave Beau." Beth felt the sadness she had managed to shake off cloak her again.

Daryl rested his hands on her arms, stroking them as he tried to find the right words.

"No, I ain't leavin' Beau or you again. I was wrong, Beth. Me leavin' only made thangs worse. Ya had to have our son by yerself. I know yer family was here fer ya, but I should have been here fer ya. That is on me." Daryl pulled back from her, suddenly feeling unworthy to look at her.

She jumped down from the fence and wrapped her arms around his waist. As she rested her head on his chest, she listened to the hard thud of his heart.

"You're here now, so let's not dwell on the past. Clean slate... okay?" She lifted her eyes up to him, gaining a kiss in return.

They walked out to the barn and climbed up in the loft. Beth sat down in the open loft doors. Daryl sat down beside her, taking her hand.

She smiled as his fingers slipped in between hers. He'd never taken the lead on much when they were together before. Daryl was always happy to follow her in whatever it was she wanted to do, but the bedroom was his domain. When they were tangled up in each other's arms, that was when the shy, awkward Daryl faded and the confident, assured Daryl took over.

This little moment was a step towards their new beginning, towards cleaning the slate.

Daryl wiggled his fingers a little as she scooted closer to him.

"This date we're going on... when are you free?" Beth dove right in, knowing she'd have to give him a little nudge.

Daryl chewed on his lip as he gazed out over the farm. He tumbled over all the places he'd seen in Atlanta, not sure which place to take her.

"Dale didn't say I had to work Saturdays. You want to go out then?" He waited for her answer as his mind clicked and tumbled until he had a headache.

"Sounds good. Saturday night it is. So, should I dress up or wear something comfortable?" She wasn't sure what this Daryl would actually do. They didn't go out on dates like normal couples, but that never bothered her much back then.

That was about to change. She wanted it all, she wanted him to court her. It was about time for Daryl Dixon to come out of his comfort zone.

Daryl looked back at her, not sure what to say. "Uh... what do you want?"

"Oh no. You owe me this. You plan out a date for us, let me know where and when and pick me up... with flowers." She let go of his hand and grabbed the rope that dangled from the widows peak. Daryl reached out to grab her as she zipped down the rope to the ground.

"You coming?" She asked with a giggle.

Daryl looked down at her in the moonlight. Her hair shimmer like fresh spun silk, her tank and shorts showing off her creamy skin and her eyes shined brighter than the stars.

His heart skipped a beat as he grabbed the rope. She lifted her hand up and curled her finger at him. His dick jumped in his pants, thinking back at the playful way she used to be when she was horny.

When he reached the bottom, Beth pushed him up against the barn door, her hands running under his shirt and crushed her lips to his.

After he caught his breath, he returned her kiss and slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth. His hands twisted in her hair as she devoured him. She had missed him, all of him and she wanted so badly to have him right now.

Daryl tasted her and she was scrumptious. The peach cobbler they'd had for dinner didn't taste as sweet as she did. His primal urges had been stored away, but now they were awake and ready.

He deepened the kiss as his hands slid from her hair and down to the back of her thighs. He lifted her up, letting her legs wrapped around her waist. If not for the barn door behind them, they'd be on the hay covered floor.

Daryl's fingers were dug into the flesh of her ass as she moaned into his mouth. He was about to throw caution to the wind and fuck her hard in her daddy's barn.

"Evening Beth... Daryl." Aaron walked around the barn as if in a daze.

Beth went stiff in Daryl's arms. They both looked at the oblivious man as he waved at them.

Daryl put Beth back down on the ground, letting the space between them cool them. She smiled up at him as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Maybe we should slow things down," she said as she smoothed out her hair and adjusted her clothing.

Daryl raised an eyebrow, giving her a confused glance. "We... have to slow down? You jumped on me, darlin'."

"Yes... I did. Play your cards right this weekend and I might do it again." Beth gave him a chased kiss as he ran back into the house.

He followed her, giving Beau a kiss and saying goodnight to her family. She walked him back out to his bike but he really didn't want to leave.

"See ya tomorrow?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Lunch?" she asked him back, giving him a cute, sexy smile.

"Yeah... see ya fer lunch tomorrow." He leaned forward for a goodnight kiss but got a kiss on the cheek instead.

He chuckled as he put his helmet on. He was sort of glad she did that, no need to rattle the cage anymore tonight.

She waved at him as he drove away, her kiss still burning his lips. Daryl was sure of one thing, that her kiss would be in his dreams tonight.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and follows. I'm sincerely grateful for all your support.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Southern Gentlemen

Daryl didn't know the first thing about going on a proper date. He was sure Rick might have a few ideas or at least he hoped so. After the heated moment at the barn, he was sure Beth wanted to pick up where they had left off.

He didn't want to rush things with her, it was important to him to show her how he truly felt about her. They were great in bed, he already knew that, but Beth deserved to be courted like a southern lady.

When he drove by Rick's house, he saw the lights on in the living room. It was late, but maybe Rick would still be up. He parked his bike and made his way to the front door.

After knocking a few times, he stepped back from the door. To his surprise it was Lori that answered. "Good evening, Daryl."

"Rick up?" he asked as his teeth chewed on his bottom lip.

She stepped back, waving him in. "No, he just went to bed. Is there something I can do for you?"

Daryl pondered that thought for a moment, not sure he was ready to share this with his best friend's wife.

"I'll call Rick tomorrow, thanks." He turned to leave when Lori stopped him.

"If it's about Beth, maybe a woman's perspective is needed." Lori smiled back at him and he knew he could trust her.

"Sure," he said as he sat on the couch.

He told Lori about Beth wanting to go out on a real date and how lost he was at what to do. She smiled at him as she picked up a thick phone book.

"Let me handle this," Lori said as she thumbed through the phone book and looked back up at Daryl. "How about the Wine Bar in Atlanta? Besides great wine, they have some of the best food I've ever tasted."

Daryl thought back to the last time he'd had any alcohol with Beth and how wasted she got after a few swigs of moonshine. "Sounds good."

"Alright. I'll get you reservations for Saturday. I know you have to have a nice shirt and tie, so wear it. Daryl, come by here before you pick up Beth, okay?" Lori gave him a wide smile as they walked back to the front door.

"Okay… see you Saturday." He was grateful for Lori's help, she was just as good of a friend to him as Rick had always been.

When he got back to his cabin, he didn't recognize it. There were flowers planted along the front and the old metal chairs had been replaced with nice rockers. A porch swing hung from the other end and a plaque on the wall read Dixon with the address underneath it.

Daryl shook his head as he remembered asking Rick for some help fixing the place up. He went inside and found a note on the fridge.

 _Daryl_

 _I'll be back tomorrow to put a fresh coat of paint on the walls and fix up the bathroom. The electricity is back on and the hot water heater works now._

 _Rick & Lori_

It had slipped his mind that he gave Rick a key to the old cabin when he left for Atlanta. Having such wonderful friends in his life made him feel like this was his home.

When he flung open the bedroom door, he found more changes. The old brass bed was gone and in its place was a bed made out of logs. It was definitely him and he loved it. The bedding, however was too girly for his liking, but if he was going to make this a home for Beth and Beau, a few changes would be in order.

He pulled the covers back, kicked off his boots and shirt and flopped back on the bed. The sheets were soft and the mattress wasn't lumpy at all. Sleep would come easy tonight and with Beth's kiss still on his lips, he knew his dreams would be wonderful.

Morning came and he jumped out of bed, took a quick shower and rushed off to work. Aaron was already there getting the appointments ready, giving him a warm greeting as he walked in. Dale had taken the day off to take Irma to the doctor, leaving Aaron in charge.

Daryl went to work on the truck that had just came in when Aaron walked up behind him.

"Can you cover for me at lunch?" he asked with a giddy smile.

"I'm supposed to have lunch with Beth, but I guess we can eat in yer office. What's up?" Daryl wiped his hands on the red rag from his back pocket.

"Got a date myself," Aaron replied as he went back to his office. Daryl smiled at the thought, wondering what lucky lady in town had turned his head.

The morning flew by as Daryl busied himself with getting the old truck running. Aaron tossed him his office keys as he left for his lunch date. A white car pulled up outside and the ginger guy from last night got out. Daryl was about to ask him if he needed his tire looked at when he saw Aaron give him a kiss on the cheek and jump into his car.

"What the fuck?" Daryl mumbled out as Beth walked in.

"Oh… that's why he was singing in the shower this morning. Good for him." Beth placed a kiss on Daryl's cheek as she walked by.

"He's not… straight?" Daryl asked while admiring the grin on Beth's face.

"Nope. I covered for him and he covered for me. See how silly you were being over me and Aaron." A small giggle rolled from her lips and Daryl let out a chuckle.

"About lunch…" he was about to say more when she held up to take out bags from the diner.

They went back to the office, sitting across from each other and began to enjoy their burgers and fries.

"About our date… you okay with going to Atlanta?" Daryl took a bite of his hamburger, feeling a little nervous.

"Yes. Where are we going?" Beth dipped her fry into some ketchup as she lifted her big blue eyes up at him.

Daryl found it hard to swallow as she looked at him with that want you look on her face.

"The Wine Bar in Atlanta." He had to look away as her smile widened on her beautiful face.

"Sounds wonderful. Maggie said she and Glenn would watch Beau, so we can stay out as long as we want. I'll have to make sure Beua has enough milk." She looked back at Daryl and his face was fire red.

He suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore as the image of her breasts filled his mind. Hell, all of her naked had begun to bombard his memory, causing his dick to go hard.

"If you need to get back to Beau, we can eat and drive straight back." His words fell over his lips in one long huff.

"I'm such a jackass." Beth rolled her eyes as she sat back in the chair.

"Fer what?" Daryl leaned forward, watching her berate herself.

"You haven't had one moment with your son and I'm pushing you to go out on a date. How about I make you dinner at your place tonight and me and Beau can stay over." Beth gave him that too sweet smile and he couldn't say no.

"Yeah, sure. What about yer pa?" Daryl tossed the rest of his lunch in the trash, not really feeling like eating.

"I'm a big girl… with a baby. I think I can come and go as I please. Besides, we need this." Beth took his hand and pulled him to her as she stood up. Her lips were on his, tasting the salt from his fries.

Daryl lifted his hands to her face, holding her in place as he kissed her back. "Beth… I've missed you… missed this."

"Me too," she said as she kissed him again. Her hands slid down his chest as her core clenched tight. She wanted nothing more than for him to rake the contents of that desk on the floor and fuck her over it.

Daryl could feel the heat in the room rise as her tongue traced along his lips. Her hands were skimming along his chest and over the muscles of his stomach when someone knocked on the door.

He let go of her and quickly sat down behind the desk, hiding the large bulge now pushing against his pants.

"Aaron… oh sorry Dixon. Martinez needs the tow truck keys." Zach smirked at them as he noticed how flushed they both were.

Daryl wanted to wipe the smug grin off Zach's face, but he was also grateful he came in when he did.

Things were heated and that's not want he wanted at all. He was going to be a gentleman with her this time around, he was going to give her everything she deserved and more.

"So the rumors are true. Amy told me she heard from her sister Andrea that you and Beth had a summer fling last year and you are Beau's real dad. Damn if you can't keep a secret Dixon." Zach grabbed the truck keys and left before Daryl could kick his ass.

Beth let out a giggle as she cleaned up from lunch. She stared back at him as he tried to think of engine parts, anything really to calm his aroused state.

She kissed his cheek and headed towards the door. Before she left, she turned back around and smiled back at him. "Glad to see I still got it."

Beth was being a tease and that was something he wasn't used to. The Beth he remembered from last summer wasn't the kind of girl to take the lead, but this Beth had become bold in his absence.

He got back to work and tried to put what happened at lunch out of his mind. That proved to be harder than he imagined as her lips and they way they felt kept distracting him.

As he lowered the hood on the old truck, he heard Martinez walk up behind him. "So you and farmer's daughter, huh?"

"Yeah," Daryl grunted back as he took a cigarette out of his pocket.

"You got to be what… ten or twelve years older than her. Didn't figured you to be the robbing the cradle type." Martinez looked back at Daryl with a serious scowl on his face.

"What's it to ya?" Daryl flipped the ashes off the end of his smoke as he glared back at the man he once called friend.

"Just saying… ain't no way in hell I'm letting my daughter date some guy that could be here daddy." The words made Daryl's blood boil. He knew this was coming and it was one of the reasons he kept his relationship with Beth hidden in the first place.

He tossed the cigarette on the floor and turned to face Martinez when Aaron stepped in between them. "You got a problem, Ceasar?"

"Nope," Martinez said as he glared at both of the men before him.

Daryl ran his index finger over his thumb as he gripped his chin. Aaron could tell he was putting too much thought into what Martinez had said. "Don't worry about him or what anyone else thinks, Daryl. I don't give two shits what people outside my circle think of me. Those that really know me, love me for who I am. The same goes for you. I just met you and I think you're a stand up guy."

Daryl nodded his head at Aaron, fighting the smile that was wrestling with his lips. "Thanks… I mean it."

He went home and tried to block out everything but the fact that tonight he'd get to be alone with that golden haired songbird and his little boy.

Beth's car was in the drive and he parked his bike beside it. He smiled at the car seat in the back and the various baby items strewn over the backseat.

"Hey," Beth said as she walked out on the porch with Beau on her hip.

"How long ya been here?" he asked as he took his son in his arms, kissing the top of his little white head.

"Not long. Mom sent over an apple pie, smells real good. I'm making beef stew, I remembered how much you liked it before. If you want, you can feed Beau. He hasn't had a nap today and he's sort of been cranky." She pulled the pie from the oven, setting it on the kitchen table.

Daryl took a bottle from the diaper bag and set down in his recliner. This was nice, real nice and he'd be lying to himself if he said he couldn't get used to it.

Beth hummed and sang as she finished up dinner. Daryl held Beau in his arms as he sucked his bottle. He took in his glacier blue eyes, the way his nose wiggled at the tip and the way he curled his fingers over his hand as he drifted off to sleep. This little bundle of joy was his, his son and at that moment he felt a pain in his heart. He had missed so much of Beau's life, so much he could never get back. He was glad he came back when he did, he couldn't stand the thoughts of his son calling some other man, daddy.

"You want beer or soda?" Beth asked and he glanced up at her.

"Beer," he answered her back, thinking just one won't hurt tonight.

He placed Beau in the playpen in his bedroom, gently laying him on the blankets. He ran his hand over the top of his blonde head and vowed to never miss another moment of his life again.

When he returned to the kitchen, Beth had placed two heaping bowls of stew on the table with some bread. He picked up his beer and watched as she sipped her soda.

"I think there's a bottle of wine in there." He motioned to the fridge and blushed when it hit him, she's breastfeeding and she can't drink. "Damn… I'm dumb."

She took his hand and chuckled back at him. "No, I can have one glass of wine. He's got plenty of milk, I even have some in the freezer at home."

Daryl dropped his spoon as he looked back at Beth. "You freeze it?"

"Yeah, for emergencies. I'm going on the pill soon, so I'm going to have to switch him over to formula anyway." Beth took a bite of stew as she watched Daryl's mouth hang open.

The words 'the pill' stuck in Daryl's head and it made his curiosity burn out of control.

"You ain't on it now?" he asked as he collected his thoughts.

"Nope. No need to really. I wasn't about to have sex with any but you," she said as she smiled at him, his eyes turning this sad pale blue.

Daryl quickly changed the topic to their date and what they might want to do after dinner. Beth rolled the idea around in her head, wondering if he'd be up for a dip in the pond.

"Nothing says we can't come back here to finish up our date," she said with a flirtatious smile on her lips.

"Sure… whatever ya want to do is fine with me." Daryl watched the smile on her lips grow wider, making him regret his words.

Beth cleaned up the dishes as Daryl went out on the porch for a smoke. He had just lit the tip when he heard Beau crying. He moved swiftly back inside to find Beth rubbing his back and singing to him. She lifted her hand up and took his, pulling him towards the playpen.

"Like this," she said as he placed his large hand over the babies back. Daryl stroked his back, soothing him back to sleep.

"Thanks," Daryl said softly as they sat down on the bed.

"You're a natural with him. I can tell he's at ease with you. He knows." Beth saw the pained look on his face, hoping her words could give him some comfort. "He knows you're his daddy."

Daryl looked back at his sleeping son, hoping she was right. "I'm gonna make sure he knows. I'm gonna do my best to be a good pa to him… and a good man to you."

Beth crawled behind him on the bed, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "You already are, Daryl."

They sat like that for a long time with Beth on her knees behind him, holding him and giving him her love. He pulled her around to him, kissing her softly and holding her close to him. The cool blue of her eyes was stirring things inside him, things that hadn't been awake in a very long time.

Beth moved her hand up to his face, holding his cheek as she moved to kiss him again. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her lips on his, the smell of her perfume as it washed him away to a time before he broke her heart.

He pulled back from her kiss, pulling them both up off the bed. "How about we watch a movie?"

"Uh… okay." Beth felt a little confused, but maybe Daryl wasn't as eager as she was to pick up their relationship between the sheets. The fact was, he was determined to take this slow and fully enjoy just being with her.

They watched some comedy that Beth laughed at while Daryl watched her. His eyes took in the gleam in her eyes, the joy etched on her face and the way her lips curled into this beatific smile before she laughed

Beth snuggled into his side and Daryl placed his arm around her. Before the movie was off, she was asleep with her head on his shoulder. He gently lifted her up in his arms, kissing her forehead and carried her to the bedroom. Beau was awake, fidgeting in the playpen as he laid Beth on the bed.

"Hey there lil' man." He picked his son up and sat on the bed beside Beth. She curled her legs up towards her chest as she snuggled the pillow under her head.

She opened one blue eye and instantly smiled, reaching her hand out and taking Beau's little foot. "Daryl… don't you want to be with me? Is it because of the baby?"

Daryl leaned over, giving her a slow, sweet kiss. "I do, but I want to take it slow this time. Everythang happened so fast between us last time. I ain't complainin', it was the best summer of my life, but I need to do this right… fer you and Beau.

He never failed to amaze her and just when she thought there wasn't anything he could do to make her love him more, he does this. She remembered him talking about his grandmother once, how she told him to always be a gentleman and treat others how he wanted to be treated. That little memory was one of many that kept her warm during the long nights after he left.

Beth nodded her head back at him as she took his hand in hers. "Okay… we can go slow, but I won't make any promises that I won't jump you again."

Laughter filled the small bedroom as they lay in the bed with their son, just enjoying be a family.

* * *

The date will be the next chapter or two and I promise fluff with a little smut. Thanks for all the support, the reviews and follows make my day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Elastic Heart

After the sleepover at the cabin, Daryl was eager to get to their date. Beth had stopped by for lunch every day and on Friday she brought Beau.

Martinez was still being a prick to him over Beth, but he didn't let it get to him. She and their son were all that matter and he'd be damned if small minded people were going to stand in his way of being happy.

When he got home Friday night, he saw Lori had been by to add a few more of her feminine touches. He didn't mind the fancy soap in the bathroom or the yellow comforter on his bed, but he was going to have to draw the line at lace doilies. The doilies reminded him of coming to his grandma's house on Sundays with his mother and Merle. No way was he going to have his cabin turn into little house on the prairie.

After taking the doilies and putting them up in the hall closet, he got out the coasters made from deer antlers and tossed them on the coffee table. The fact that he asked Rick and Lori to fix up his place hadn't slipped his mind, but he had to have a little of himself here before he broke out in a rash from all the girly around him.

He tossed the leftovers from the dinner Beth had made him yesterday into the microwave. The smell of the homemade chicken pot pie filled the kitchen and he smiled at the memory of her bringing it over.

He had just stepped out of the shower when he heard her calling his name. He looked down at his state of undress and moved quickly to toss on some jogging pants and a t-shirt. She came down the hallway with Beau on her hip, smiling from ear to ear.

"Sorry, should have called first," she said with a giggle to her voice,

He watched her eyes scan down his body and her eyebrows lift up when she noticed he wasn't wearing underwear. He mentally kicked himself for not tossing on some boxers and for letting just the smell of her perfume made him hard.

"It's okay." He hurried down the hallway, hoping to calm down his little Dixon before he got to the kitchen.

The chicken pot pie sat on the stove with a six pack of beer. He put the beer in the fridge and took out a spoon, dipping out a corner from the casserole dish.

"I can't stay. I promised Maggie I'd do her nails for her date with Glenn tomorrow night and she's doing my nails for me." She gave him that sweet but seductive smile that made his manhood twitch.

He walked her to the door, taking Beau from her as they left the kitchen. Beau made an O with his mouth as he yawned and snuggled into his chest. He wished they could stay tonight, he had missed waking up with both of them cuddled up to him.

"Do ya think you could stay over again… soon." Daryl could feel his throat go dry as he looked into her smiling eyes.

"Yeah… sure. I was sort of hoping for a private sleepover this weekend, but we can go back and get Beau after our date if you want." She ran her eyes over him again, licking her lips as she did it.

"No… you want a date and that's what I'm gonna give you," he said as he handed Beau back to her. His mind raced to their previous conversation about birth control and he had to know if she'd gotten on the pill yet. "Beth… did ya see the doctor yet?"

She laughed slightly as she took Beau from him and watched a faint blush creep up his neck. "Yeah… yesterday. If you're thinking about re-consummated this relationship, Daryl Dixon, you'll need to make a trip from some little latex friends."

Daryl turned from her when she took Beau, leaning up against her truck. He felt the heat in his face burn down his body as the thought of being buried deep inside her again filled his mind.

"Takin' it slow… remember." He had hoped that was what she wanted, but from the way she was biting her bottom lip and undressing him with her eyes, he knew Saturday night might break his resolve.

Beth jumped in the truck, still grinning. "I remember."

He watched her back out as he waved at her and Beau. He wished he could have every night of coming home from work to her signing and a hot meal on the table. Just the idea of Beau greeting him with a laugh or a smile made his world so much brighter.

There was no doubt he had fucked up by leaving. This sweet girl that wanted nothing more than to love him and the baby he already loved more than life could be his, they could be a real family.

Thinking back to his mistake last summer, he started to think of Merle. He hadn't spoken to him since he got back to Senoia and he was eager to tell him he had a nephew.

As he piled some pot pie on a plate, he took out his phone and called his brother. It was a pleasant surprise to hear Carol on the other end, her cheery voice making him smile.

"Hey, Carol... been a while. How's Merle?" he asked as he placed a fork full of food in his mouth.

"Good. He's been wondering when you'd call, if you'd call at all. How are things in Senoia?" Carol seemed distracted, as if she were hiding something.

"Things are good. Got the cabin back in shape and got my job back at the garage. Seeing Beth again. We're going out on Saturday. Is Merle around?" Daryl needed to hear Merle's voice. His brother was a pain in the ass, but he was still his brother.

"He's not home, Daryl. He's at the bar. Don't you worry about him, not again. You've already gave up so much of your life to take care of him. I got this and trust me he'll wish he'd never left this apartment when he gets home." Carol let out an exasperated breath.

"I got a son, Carol. He's three months old. I want Merle to meet him. Call me when he's sober… okay." Daryl waited for her to answer before he ended the call.

It made him mad as hell to know the sobriety that Merle had gained because of him was easily discarded as soon as his ass had left Atlanta. Part of him wanted to drive to Atlanta and kick his ass, but it was like Carol had said… he'd spent too much of his live taking care of Merle.

He had to put all his time and effort into Beth and the baby they made together. Merle had to deal with his own shit, including having Carol kick his ass for being a dick.

Daryl shook the memory off as he finished eating his dinner. Tomorrow was their date and nothing was going to ruin his good mood.

The humidity made the morning heat cling to Daryl as he woke up from his sweet dreams of Beth. He really didn't want to wake up and lose the vision of her big blue eyes and that smile that brightened his world.

Lori had told him to come see her before he picked up Beth and to wear his best shirt and tie. He pulled out the only pair of jeans he had that didn't have holes in them, his white dress shirt and black neck tie. He only wore the tie for funerals, but hopefully it would work for a first date.

It was still early, so he made himself a pot of coffee and got out the only skillet he owned to fried up some eggs and bacon. As he flipped the eggs over, he thought about calling Beth. He was eager to hear her voice, that soft as silk southern tone that washed over him like rain on a warm Georgia day. The first thing he noticed about her was how sweet her voice was and how perfectly it matched the rest of her.

He finished his breakfast, washed up the dishes and made up the bed, just in case Beth came back over after their date. He didn't expect anything to happen tonight or any night soon, but when it did he needed to be prepared.

A quick shower later, he was dressed and ready for Mrs. Grimes' inspection. Somehow, he knew Lori would find something wrong with his attire, but for Beth he'd go through the makeover.

On his way over to the Rick's, he stopped at the pharmacy for a box of baby insurance. He grabbed the first box he came to, tossed them on the counter and chewed on his lip as the clerk rang them up. Rosita grinned back at him, remembering him from all the poker games her husband Abe had last summer. She didn't say anything as she placed them in a bag and took his money. Daryl didn't wait for his change as he darted out and back to his bike.

He parked his bike behind Lori's minivan, chuckling to himself at the thought of him driving one someday. Lori walked out on the porch with her hands on her hips.

"Not bad, Daryl. I half expected you to show up in something sleeveless," she teased him and he nodded back at her.

They walked into the kitchen where he saw a bouquet of white roses resting on the table. "Those fer Beth?"

"Yes." Lori was putting some gunk in his hair as she grinned back at him.

Rick walked through the back door, giving him a whistle. "Lookin' good."

He wiped the sweat from his face as he guzzled down the cold bottle of water. His white t-shirt and jeans were covered in grass as were his shoes. Lori frowned at him and he quickly stepped back out.

"I ain't never seen him move that fast." Daryl tried not to laugh as Lori finished grooming him.

She turned him towards the mirror in the hallway next to the kitchen and he didn't recognize the man looking back at him. With the shirt and tie and the untangled mess that was once his hair, he didn't feel like the backwoods redneck most people saw.

"I just enhanced what was already there. Beth fell in love with you Daryl, the real you. It doesn't hurt to wrap all of that in a pretty package, but remember to stay true to you." Lori handed him the roses and the note of their reservation at the Wine Bar.

Daryl didn't really know what to say. Lori had gone above and beyond what he had asked her to do. Rick had been his best friend for years, since Carl was a baby, and he'd never really taken the time to get to know his wife. That had all changed now, with this simple gesture of friendship.

"Thanks. I mean it," Daryl mumbled out as he quickly walked out of the house.

It was half past three and their dinner reservations weren't until seven. He tucked the flowers in his saddlebags before giving Beth as call. She answered on the first ring with a gleeful tone.

"Hello, Daryl. What time are you picking me up? Maggie wants to know, she's doing my hair," Beth said as she tried to take the phone back from her son.

"Right now if ya want. We have an hour drive, but we can go fer a walk in the park if ya want. I got to get my truck, but I'll be right over." He could practically see the smile she was giving him through the phone.

"Really? I've always wanted to go there." Beth was a little surprised, but she had a feeling Daryl would try to make tonight special.

Daryl rushed back to his cabin with Beth on his mind. This was his chance to prove to her he could do this, he would be here for her and Beau.

He quickly cleared all his hunting gear out of the truck, placing her flowers on the truck seat. After putting the box of condoms in his nightstand, he hauled ass over to the farm. All the times they'd been together, her meeting him at his cabin or out by the lake had never made him this nervous. He'd always worried about people finding out before, but now his anxiety was that he would disappoint her somehow.

After taking a deep breath, he climbed out of the truck with the roses in hand and made his way towards the house. Hershel greeting him with a smile as made his way up the steps.

"Didn't know you there for a second, Daryl. You clean up good." Hershel teased him a bit before he patted him on the back.

Hershel opened the screen door and motioned for him to come in. Daryl waited by the stairs for her as he pulled at his tie.

Annette walked in, sitting in the living room and picking up her yarn and needle. "Relax, Daryl. You look like you're about to bolt out the door."

"No ma'am, I'm good. Just don't want to mess up things again." Daryl kept his eyes locked on the stairs, waiting for his songbird to appear.

Maggie came down first with Beau on her hip. The little boy's face wore a smile that melted Daryl's heart. He kissed the top of his little blonde head, wishing her had more time to spend with him.

"She's almost ready." Maggie gave him a cheeky smile as she walked Beau over to his playpen.

His heart nearly stopped beating when he saw Beth walking down in her lacy white summer dress and cowgirl boots. Her hair rested over her shoulders in long flaxen waves. The mid-thigh dress let him see just enough to tease and the brow belt cinched her waist in, showing off how curvy her hips were. From the looks of the dress, she was most definitely wearing a push up bra, her humble breasts were standing at attention and made him wish they were alone.

Beth stopped on the bottom step, smiling back at him with her blue eyes scanning him. She let out a small giggle and Daryl handed her the roses.

"I didn't know you'd be wearing white. Thank you for the roses... they're beautiful." She took them, letting her nose take in their floral scent.

"Ya look... amazing." Daryl didn't know what else to say but the truth.

Beth gave Maggie the flowers and kissed Beau before she took Daryl's hand. He laced his fingers in between hers and gave her a genuine content smile.

He opened the truck door for her, noticing the large cuff bracelet on her left wrist. She knew all his scars and he knew hers. They're wasn't much of each other's past they didn't know and that made all this a little easier.

She turned on the radio as they pulled out of the drive and he finally relaxed. The sound of her singing beside him took him back to all the times she'd sung for him. The sound of her sweet voice was always a happy place from him and to hear it now made him melt into the truck seat.

They talked mostly about Beau on the way to the park. She showed him all the pictures on her phone and pulled out a few photos from her purse. Seeing those photos only made the hole in his heart rip a little wider. He had left her and in doing so, left his son.

Beth's shoulders squared up as she leaned out the window when the park came into view. The rolling green carpet of grass went on as far as the eye could see. The trees that lined the city gave Atlanta that mystical look.

There were people having picnics, jogging and riding bikes as children played nearby. She was nearly hanging out the truck when he parked it up by the walkway.

"I used to come here with Carol when she'd try to get Merle out of the house. She's got a little girl, Sophia. I'd take her to the playground sometimes." Daryl walked beside his angel in white, holding her hand as they made their way out towards the grass.

Beth's eyes burned this vibrate blue as she took in Atlanta. Daryl had never really seen the city as much, just a lot of concrete and no woods. Beth, however, drank it all in.

She pulled him out towards a bench as she sat and took off her boots. Daryl held them for her while she walked barefoot through the plush emerald grass.

"Yer a country girl, that's fer sure. You can find the beauty in anythang." He looked at her with such affection that it made her stop and look back at him.

"I see the beauty in you, Daryl Dixon." She perched up on her tip-toes and kissed him softly.

They walked over to a towering oak tree and sat down underneath it's shade. Daryl crossed his feet over as Beth sat beside him with her feet tucked under her.

A long moment passed before he spoke. "Beth."

"Hmm," she answered back with her head on his shoulder.

"How can ya forgive me so easily? I'm glad ya did, but I know I hurt ya." He leaned his cheek against her head, hoping she'd never stop loving him.

Beth lifted her head, causing him to sit up straight. She shifted around, looking him dead in the eyes as both of her small hands held one of his.

"My heart doesn't break, it bends Daryl. After Shawn, I take each moment as it is. Everyone comes into your life for a reason and sometimes they leave too soon. You came into my life to give me Beau and show me what true love is. Just like Shawn, you left me too soon. I could never hate you... I'll always be in love with you. You are the reason my heart is so strong." She stared back at him for a long moment, watching his emotions play out on his face.

Daryl lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it gently. He could see her love looking back at him and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to tell her he loved her back. He licked his lips, trying to find the courage to say the words that were now bleeding from his heart.

Beth sprang up, pulling him up with her. She took her boots, slipping them back on and dusted off the back of her dress.

"It's about time for dinner," she said as she looked at the time on her phone.

Daryl turned her around to face him, pulling her into a deep kiss. His lips claimed hers with such passion, he heard her sigh.

When he released her, the words just spilled from his lips. "I love ya too, Beth Greene. Didn't know I could love until you."

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him another long, passionate kiss. A low growl rattled from his chest as she let her tongue slide over his.

His hands were buried in her long golden hair as he pulled her deeper into the kiss and his manhood threatened to burst his zipper.

"Beth... dinner." He pulled back, trying to collect himself.

She sucked in her bottom lip as she took several deep breathes. Beth swallowed hard as her heartbeat returned to normal. The white lacy panties she was wearing were slightly damp, which caused her to blush.

Daryl gave her a crooked grin as he took her hand and they walked back to the truck. They had a heat, a chemistry that always erupted when they let their primal nature take over.

Tonight wasn't about heated kisses and wandering hands, it was about reconnecting and Daryl was going to make sure Beth's elastic heart never had to bend again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. The date continues in the next chapter and there will be sparks. Much love and Bethyl on!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Red, Red Wine

The words had been spoken, he had finally said them. Now that he had unburdened his heart, he felt a little freer, as if telling her his true feelings unshackled him from that ball of doubt that hung around his neck.

He told her he loved her and he didn't see any rejection in her eyes. The words had always been met with a slap to the face or a drunken slur being hurled at him. Even his mother pushed the words away, choosing to love the bottle instead of her sons.

Beth knew his past and never pushed him to say it back to her. She was exactly what he needed, someone to give his love to. Daryl had always been an action, not words kind of man and that's how things were between him and Beth. He always thought as long as he showed his love, that was enough.

But seeing the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes, let him know the true power of those words. Where before it was empty, hallow statement, it was now the three most beautiful words he'd ever said or heard.

It wasn't that he didn't love hearing Beth say it to him, but in his heart he honestly thought he wasn't worth loving. No one had ever said those words to him, not even Merle. He knew Merle would die for him, but love him... never.

Beth smiled back at him and took his hand. Her small hand so soft and warm within his felt so right. Her dainty fingers slipped between his and his heart fluttered slightly. Something about the way her fingers pressed between his made him feel secure. She tethered him to her in those moments and he felt like his heart finally belonged to someone.

They walked back to the truck as Beth hummed a song along the way. The smile that now beamed from her face made a smile creep across his. She had this way of making you smile even when you didn't want to.

He climbed in the truck and looked at the directions to the Wine Bar once more. It was only a few blocks from here, but it was also just a few blocks from his brother's apartment.

In the year he'd lived with Merle, he'd never told him about Beth. Once Carol came into their lives, she could tell something was bothering him and didn't give up until he told her. Merle often told him all he needed was to get laid and that would fix his grouchy mood.

He had an idea Merle knew he'd lost someone, something when he left Senoia, but being Merle he just brushed it off as another notch on Daryl's bedpost.

Daryl wasn't ready for Beth to meet Merle. His brother could be rude, crude and completely unrefined. He was family, but that's where Daryl drew the line. Merle had a way of opening his mouth and making Daryl want to punch him.

She noticed how stiff he had become as they drove towards the restaurant. Daryl looked like he was going to a firing squad instead of a dinner date.

"Daryl, if you don't want to go, we can just get take out and go back to the park." Beth looked over at him, her small hand stroking his forearm.

"I'm good. It's just..." The words fell flat on his tongue, nearly choking him.

Beth scooted over closer to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "What? You can tell me."

"Just worried about runnin' into Merle. I didn't tell him about you, but Carol knows. I told her to tell him I had a son and I want him to meet Beau. Merle can be..." Daryl was about to finish his sentence when Beth spoke up.

"A jackass. I sort of got that feeling from you all the times you talked about him. It's okay, Daryl, I can handle your brother." Her hand played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she smiled sweetly back at him.

She had a way of making everything alright and driving him crazy with just a touch. She was the sweetest, kindest and sexiest girl he'd ever know.

Daryl parked the truck in the open lot across from the restaurant. From the look of the cars parked there, this was kind of a high end place. He'd walked past it before, but never really noticed it. Places like this were never his thing, but tonight for his songbird it would be.

He took Beth's hand as they made their way over to the girl standing out the entrance. She was wearing a long black dress with black heels and a string of very expensive pearls adorned her neck and ears. Beth looked back at him, her big blue eyes calming his nerves.

"Welcome to the Wine Bar. Do you have a reservation?" The pretty blonde said back to them and Daryl looked over to Beth.

He shoved his free hand in his pocket as he looked around the crowded restaurant. "Yeah, Dixon."

"I'm sorry, we're a little overbooked tonight. Would you mind having a seat at the bar while we get your table ready?" The blonde smiled back at them as she waved to the bar behind her.

Daryl looked like he was about to jump out of his skin, so Beth took the lead and pulled him towards the bar.

She could read how lost and uncomfortable he was, this wasn't Daryl's sort of thing, but for her he was trying.

Beth stood by the bar with Daryl flush up against her. The feel of his body so close to her did things to her, things she was hoping to unleash tonight.

Daryl felt the heat coming off her as he stood behind her. That dress was showing just enough of those long creamy legs to make him want to rip it off. He looked down the bar to see all the prying eyes looking her over.

His hands went to her hips, laying claim to the blonde beauty before him. A guy turned from the conversation he'd been having to look Beth over. Daryl looked at his three piece suit, black leather shoes and snickered. Guys like him thought they could buy women, but Beth wasn't just any woman.

"Hello," the suit said to Beth and Daryl gritted his teeth.

"Hi," she said back slowly, not really wanting to talk to the sleaze ball beside her.

Daryl wedged between them, placing his back to the suit.

Beth giggled as he placed her hand on Daryl's chest, loving how protective he was being.

"Excuse me, I'm talking to the lady." The man tried to step around Daryl and Beth rolled her eyes.

"I got this," she said back as she took Daryl's hand, placing her backside flush against him.

"I'm sorry. Did I come here with you? No. Okay... move along." The look on the man's face made Beth burst out laughing. He walked away and Daryl started to chuckle.

"I love that laugh and that smile. You don't smile enough... and your smile takes my breath away." Her declaration made him blush, the tips of his burns feeling like they may burn off.

They were about to order something to drink when the hostess came over to escort them to their table. She was blonde and pretty just like the other and wore the small black dress and heels.

She walked them out to the street side patio and some of Daryl's tension seemed to melt away. Daryl pulled out Beth's chair, trying to remember all the things he'd seen Rick do for Lori.

She sat as her heart raced in her chest. Daryl was being so smooth tonight, perhaps his smooth ways wouldn't end at dinner.

Daryl had barely sat down when their waitress came over with a list of wines and two menus.

Beth took the wine list, looking it over as Daryl looked at the menu. Most of what was on it didn't look like anything he'd ever eaten before.

"We'll have two glasses of Merlot, please." Beth handed her the wine list back as the waitress looked Daryl over.

He looked up at Beth over the menu when he noticed her staring at the waitress.

"Daryl?" The brunette said back and Daryl snapped his eyes up to her.

"Hey... Anna." Daryl darted his eyes away as soon as he noticed his old neighbor from Merle's apartment building.

Anna had taken a liking to him the moment he moved in and she'd asked him out several times, only to have him come up with some excuse why he could.

She was pretty and friendly, but his heart belonged to Beth. Even though he left her and hoped she'd move on, he knew deep in his heart no other woman could compare to that little blonde angel.

"You know her?" Beth asked as she placed her menu down.

Anna smiled back at her, giving her that bitchy look.

"He was my neighbor for a year. We hung out some." Anna implied there was more between them but Beth wasn't biting.

Daryl wasn't good with women, not the chase you type, and he really didn't like the look Kay was giving Beth.

Beth took her menu, then Daryl's and handed them back to her. "We'll both have the roasted chicken with seasoned potatoes and steam vegetables."

Anna took the order, giving Daryl a wink as she walked away.

He reached across the table, taking Beth's hand and she bit her bottom lip when she noticed how nervous he was.

"She ain't nothin' to me. We ain't even friends. We shared a couple of beers once, but that's it." Daryl let go of Beth's hand as he loosened the tie.

Anna came back with their wine and two glasses of ice water, sitting Beth's down so hard it sloshed in the glass. "Anything else?"

"No," Beth answered her, picking up her glass of wine.

Anna turned to Daryl, purposely showing her back to Beth. "Since you're back in Atlanta, I'm off Sunday and Monday if you want to do anything."

Daryl reached for his glass of wine, slipping it across the table. The wine splashed out, covering the front of Beth's dress. He stood up quickly, dipping his linen napkin in the glass of water. As he leaned forward to help Beth clean the wine off, the napkin caught on fire in the lit candle on the table.

Daryl tossed it to the ground, stomping it out. "You want to get some burgers and head back to the park?"

Beth nodded, smiling at him as she finished dabbing at her dress.

Anna rolled her eyes at Daryl as he took Beth's hand. "I see blondes are more your type. I can dye my hair blonde if that's what it takes."

Beth pulled away from Daryl, causing his face to fall. "Beth."

She picked up her glass of wine and toss it at the overly friendly brunette. Anna screamed as the wine hit her face, some of it splashing back on Daryl's shirt.

"It's not the blonde hair, sweetie. You aren't woman enough for Daryl... trust me." Beth took Daryl's hand again and pulled him out of the restaurant. No one tried to stop them, not even the hostess as they entire restaurant was privy to the little incident out on the patio.

He didn't say a word as she dragged him out towards the truck. He felt her hand squeezing his hand, her nails nearly digging into his flesh. When they got to the truck, she pushed him up against it and kissed him so hard he could feel his cock twitch.

"Let's go back to the cabin. I don't need fancy dinners out... just you." Beth wiped her lipstick off his lips and he went lax under her touch.

"Okay." That was the only word he was able to say as he willed his legs to move.

They were about to pull out of the parking are when Daryl heard someone yelling his name.

"Darlina!" Merle shouted at him as he walked towards the truck.

"Oh God." Daryl hung his head and Beth climbed out of the truck.

"Whoa... where's baby brother been hidin' you at, Blondie?" Merle eyed Beth over until Carol smacked the back of his head.

"Hey, Carol." Daryl didn't acknowledge is brother as he walked over to Beth, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Nice to meet you, Beth." Carol extended her hand and Beth shook it.

"What the fuck is goin' on here?" Merle looked at his girlfriend them to Daryl.

Carol turned to Merle, narrowing her eyes. "You remember how low and sad Daryl was last year? She's the reason."

"This pretty little thing must have been good to have your panties in a wad like that. You were one sour polecat, little brother. Did he tell ya he moped around my apartment like someone killed his dog? You really did a number on him, Blondie." Merle's smirk was soon erased with a sharp jab in the ribs from Carol's elbow.

"Did you tell him, Carol?" Daryl asked her, wondering if his brother knew about his son.

"No, not yet." Carol smiled back at Daryl, seeing the life back in his blue eyes.

Merle looked at both of them waiting for someone to say something. Daryl took Beth's hand and Merle grinned back at him.

"Beth's my girl, we had a thing last summer and I left to take care of your dumb ass. We're back together now and we have a son." Daryl looked at Beth as he said the last word, missing that little blonde haired boy back in Senoia.

"Son? Damn... didn't I teach ya nothin'? Wrap it before you tap it." Merle moved away from Carol before she could elbow him again.

"We'd love to meet him and get to know Beth. We'll come to Senoia next weekend, if that's okay." Carol looked a Merle as if to tell not to say a word.

"Sure. I think all that trouble Merle was in has died down now." Daryl had to get a jab in at his big brother. Merle and trouble were best friends and if anyone could find it... it was Merle.

Carol pushed Merle down the sidewalk, telling Daryl to call when he could. Beth cocked one eyebrow as her lips curled up.

"He ain't so bad. I'm sure once he warms up to me, he'll love me," she giggled out as she climbed back in the truck.

Beth did have this infectious personality. Daryl fell for her the moment she spoke to him. Her angelic face, her big blue eyes and that sweet as honey voice were all a cocktail of heavenly bliss.

They drove out of Atlanta, stopping for some burgers on the way back to Senoia. This wasn't how Daryl wanted the date to go, but he'd have to admit, it went better than he imagined.

It had started to rain as they pulled up to the cabin. Beth ran for the porch as the downpour drenched her white dress. Daryl grabbed the bag of take out and darted out the truck himself. They were both soaked to the bone and laughing so hard as they couldn't catch their breath.

"Sorry about yer dress," Daryl said as he looked up from her lean, wet legs, to her heaving chest.

"Call it even. I ruined your shirt." She reached her hand out, taking the end of his slim black tie in between her fingers.

"Foods getting' cold," Daryl mumbled out as he turned to unlock the door.

He tossed the burgers on the kitchen table and made his way to the bathroom. Beth followed him in, taking the towel he offered her.

She dried her hair, but stared at him the entire time. The white dress shirt was wet and clinging to his arm muscles and showing off those broad shoulders. The ache between her legs was not a throbbing need. She remembered each and every inch of his body and she needed to explore it again.

Beth placed the towel over his shower curtain and made her way to the washer in the corner. She slipped off her boots and pulled the lacy white dress over her head.

Daryl stood there watching her, unable to look away. She was glorious and even more beautiful than he remembered. Her lacy matching bra and panties were making it hard for him to stick to the going slow rule he set.

"Give me your shirt," Beth said as she turned the washer on and poured some detergent in.

His fingers slowly worked the button as his eyes got his fill of her. She smiled back at him when she noticed him checking her out. She crossed the few feet between them, helping him with his shirt.

As soon as her fingertips grazed his chest, his dick when from mostly hard to full on boner. The pressure of his erection pushing against his pants made him grunt. He could see the playful smile growing on her face and the devilish flame burning in her eyes warned him, he was playing with fire.

He slowly peeled the shirt off and Beth bit her bottom lip as her knees met. Her thighs rubbed together as she tried to ease the ache at her apex.

"Daryl… kiss me," she requested as she stepped closer to him.

His hands were on her hips, his thumbs stroking her hip bones. The deep blue of his eyes bore back at her as he contemplated what kissing her would lead to.

She titled her head up, ready for the kiss she was sure he was about to give her. Instead, he lifted her up, letting her legs straddle his waist and walked her over to the washing machine.

Beth let out a yelp as the washer began to agitate, vibrating her ass as it did so. Daryl grinned as he lowered his lips to collar bone and nibbled his way up to her slender throat. With his lips inches from her ears, his hands slide from her waist and up her back, his index and middle finger tracing the line of her spine.

"Where do you want me to kiss ya, Beth?" Daryl's breath was hot against her cool skin and she shivered under his touch.

"Anywhere… everywhere." Her chest began to heave again as his tongue licked along the rim of her ear.

He released her, stepping back before he let all his self-control wash away. Beth looked back at him, reaching her hand out.

"Don't stop. I promise I'll still respect you in the morning." Her teasing tone made him chuckle as he step back between her parted legs.

She let her hands rest on his shoulders as she placed her lips to his. He gave into her kiss, letting their lips melt into this perfect union of lust, love and desire.

His hands came up to cup her face when she locked her feet around him, resting her heels on his jean clad ass.

"Beth, yer gonna be the death of me," Daryl groaned out as she nibbled along his neck.

The washer began to rock harder underneath her, spurring the ache between her legs into a core clenching spasm.

"You're the one killing me, Dixon. To hell with taking it slow." Beth slid her hands down his stomach, letting her fingers work the buckle of his belt.

Daryl was never so glad for the box of condoms in his night stand. He did want to take it slow this time, but he needed her too damn bad to ignore it anymore.

He wrapped his strong arms around her, lifting her from the washer and carrying her towards the bedroom. Beth's lips never halted in their worship of his mouth. She could taste the Merlot on his lips, the salt from the fry he snuck out of the bag was resting on his tongue.

As he laid her back on the bed, he rushed to the night stand to retrieve a condom. She turned on her side as she watched him take the foil package out, tossing it on the bed beside her. Daryl made quick work of his jeans and shoes and sat on the bed beside her.

His hand ran up her leg, coming to rest at the dip of her waist. She took his hand, pulling him towards her. His body hovered over hers as they tangled into each other arms. Her lips took his as her hips grind back against the erection pressing into her.

Daryl lets out a hiss as her wet mound brushed over the bulge in his boxers while her fingers find purchase on his ass.

"Damn," she breathes out between deep, heated kisses. Daryl rolls over to his side, pulling Beth closer to him. She tossed her leg over his hip, locking him to her as she pushed her hands into his hair and placed tender nibbles on his shoulders.

"Gurl… yer playin' with fire." The heat that was covering them was consuming the oxygen in the room. The more Beth touched him, kissed him and rocked herself against him, the more he had to fight to breath.

He was on the verge of rolling her on top of him when her phone began to ring. Daryl palmed her breast, kneading it and tweaking her nipple.

She wanted to ignore the phone, but Maggie had Beau and that was her ringtone blaring back at her.

Beth pulled away from Daryl as she leaned off the bed to grab her purse.

Daryl began to kiss her shoulders, his hand now palming her ass cheek. Beth looked over her shoulder at him, shaking her head. "What happened to slow?"

"Slow went out the door one soaked white dress ago," Daryl answered her back as he flopped back on the bed. His dick was so hard he could have driven nails with it.

Beth sat up in the bed, sliding her finger over the screen of her phone. "Hey, is Beau okay?"

Daryl looked up at her, seeing the worry in her eyes and his heart sank. He felt this sense of dread that it was bad news on the other end of that phone call.

"Okay, we'll be right there." Beth clicked end and looked back at Daryl.

She stroked his face as she gazed back into his cool blue eyes. "He's got a fever. Mom said it was probably an ear infection. He's been cranky all day."

"Does he need some medicine? We can stop by the pharmacy on our way over." Daryl's worry for his son was like an instant cold shower.

He pulled his jeans back on and tossed on a t-shirt. Beth looked over at him as it hit her, she didn't have any clothes to put on.

Daryl walked over to his dresser, pulling out one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweats she'd left there. She smiled back at him before taking her sweats and looked through the drawer.

She still had a drawer at his place and seeing it now was somewhat bittersweet. He'd left all his memories of them behind, but now he was coming back to them.

They dressed quickly and race out to the truck. Beth slipped her fingers into Daryl's as they drove towards the farm and their son.

* * *

Can't thank y'all enough for all the love. The reviews make my day. Daryl is about to get a lesson in parenting and it may be a long night for the both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fever

Maggie was pacing the living room with a screaming Beau in her arms. Beth ran into the house with Daryl behind her and took her son from her sister. She kissed his forehead, feeling the heat of his fever.

"He's burning up," she said as he stroked the back of his head.

Daryl stood beside her as she swayed their son, his hand coming to Beau's back. "He's hot all over. What was his temperature?"

Maggie handed Beth the digital ear thermometer. She placed it in his ear as he squirmed and cried louder. "It was 100.4 just an hour ago."

Annette came down the stairs with a bottle of medicine, smiling back at Daryl. "Your dad is calling Beau's doctor, he's pretty sure it's an ear infection. We can take him in to see Dr. Stookey on Monday if he's still feverish."

"I want to go." Daryl took the baby as she read the digital reading on the thermometer.

"What about work?" Beth asked, seeing the look of concern in Daryl's eyes.

"Aaron's my boss... I think he'll give me the day off." Daryl chuckled and wondered where Aaron was.

Beth had Daryl hold Beau as she gave him a syringe of medicine, watching his face scrunch up as it passed his tongue. "I know baby... mommy's sorry."

Daryl kissed the top of his head, wishing there was something he could do to make his little boy feel better.

"Sorry about your date," Maggie said with a frown on her face. Beth gave her a quick hug, giving her sister a little comfort.

"It's okay, Beau comes first." Beth looked back and Daryl who was nodding his head in agreement. He was on the same page she was. Their son came first, always.

Daryl had told her about his childhood and how Merle more or less raised him. His mother was a drunk right up to the day she died in a house fire. His father was an abusive drunken asshole that died from alcohol poisoning when Daryl was in his twenties. It had been him and Merle for the longest time, but now he had a family, he had to be the parent now.

Hershel came in from the kitchen, sitting on the sofa beside Daryl. Beau had calmed down some as the medicine started to do its job.

"Being a father is hard, and you're getting a taste of how hard it is. You didn't get to settle into being a dad, it was thrust upon you. You need to be here for Beth and Beau right now and I'm good with that. You can stay up in Bethy's room with her and the baby tonight. I'm gonna tell you what I've already told my girls. Don't disrespect me or my house... no hanky panky under my roof."

Daryl's face burned a crimson red as he looked back at Beth's father. He was grateful for Hershel being so understanding and for welcoming him to their family. Finding out he was a father was a shock, but he was handling it well. He wanted to do right by Beau and he wanted to give his little family what he never had, love.

"Thanks. I really don't want to leave him." The truth was he really didn't want to leave Beau or Beth. What had almost happened back at the cabin was a wake up call for him. He wanted her, needed her and has hard as he was fighting with his better judgement, wanted to make love to her.

Beth sat down on the couch between her father and Daryl. She took Hershel's hand and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Daddy."

Hershel kissed her temple as he hugged her with one arm. Daryl couldn't get over how affection the Greene's were and the way Hershel and Annette gave their love unconditionally. He hoped he could be half the father Hershel was to his own little boy.

Beau fell asleep in his father's arms as they were all gathered in the living room. Maggie told Daryl about Beth's pregnancy and how she threw up morning, noon and night for first few months. She got out the family photo album Annette kept on the bookshelf, flipping through the pages of Beth with her big belly and that sunshine smile.

"You were beautiful," Daryl let the words out without thought as he stared back at the women he loved.

"I was a whale, but thank you. You really didn't miss anything. I was a nightmare, and I know it." She was about to continue when Aaron spoke up behind them.

"Yes... yes you were... bossy pants. I'll tell you all about it someday, Daryl." Aaron smiled at them, his smile so big and bright Beth knew instantly Aaron had a story to tell.

"Aaron, a word in the kitchen, please." Beth looked back at Daryl as he they both followed him into the kitchen, with Beau passed out over his shoulder.

Beth sat up on the counter with Daryl standing between her legs, letting her fingers skim over Beau's head.

"Spill," she said forcefully as if she might explode if she didn't know about his night.

"It's that guy that had the flat... you remember him Daryl. His name is Eric and he's amazing. He's a child advocate, mostly for abused children. He works at the shelter in Atlanta. We're going out again tomorrow... a little picnic down by the lake." Aaron's voice matched the giddy look on his face.

Beth was happy for her friend, happy that he finally found the one, just like she had. Daryl was her soul mate, her perfect match. She and Maggie used to talk about finding the one, their one and only and Daryl was that for her.

"I'm happy for you Aaron. I want to meet him." Beth looked down into Daryl's blue eyes and a shiver rolled down her spine.

"Me too. I'd like the chance to get to know ya better and to meet your friend." Daryl wasn't sure what the right word was to say. He liked Aaron and his sexual orientation was cool with him. Daryl had always went by the live and let live motto.

"Okay... maybe tomorrow." Aaron pulled out his phone and walked towards the back porch.

Beau began to wake and Daryl patted his back. "He still feels hot."

Beth felt of him, letting her hand rest over Daryl's. "He's cooling down. I'll get the thermometer and check is temp again."

Daryl moved to let her down and they walked up the stairs to her room. He lay Beau on her bed as she checked his temperature. When it beeped, she read it and smiled up at him.

"99.6. Told you it was going down. We'll still have to take him to the doctor on Monday, but I think we can keep his fever down until then." Beth placed the thermometer on the night stand and checked Beau's diaper.

Daryl handed her the diaper bag she kept by her bed, getting out the diaper and wipes. She shook her head as she giggled.

"I've changed diapers for three months... it's your turn now." She grabbed her pajamas from the back of her desk chair and headed off the bathroom.

"Okay. Mom seems to think I know what I'm doin'. Dad's gonna give it a try." He pulled the wet diaper off and moved to place the fresh one under him when a stream of pee shot up in the air and hit him square in the face.

Beth let out a loud giggle from the bedroom door, watching the entire thing unfold before her.

"I'm sorry. Should have told you he does that." Beth tried to stop laughing as Daryl used the burping cloth to wipe off his face.

"Thanks." He turned to look at Beth with a smirk on his face.

He finished diapering him, smirking to himself that his boy was all boy. Beth slipped on her pj's and flopped on the bed beside him.

"What's that look for?" she asked him as she buttoned back the onise on her son.

"Nothin'." Daryl tried to play it off, wanting to keep this to himself.

Beth kissed his cheek and combed her fingers through his hair. "Yeah... he's a lot like his father. A lot."

Daryl's eyes went wide, looking back at her with a faint blush creeping up the back of his neck.

"I'm gonna wash up. You think yer pa meant what he said? Do you think I can sleep in the bed with you and Beau?" Daryl stopped at the bedroom door, hoping he didn't have to spend another night on the couch.

"I'm sure he did. Daddy is a man of his word." Beth turned down the bed and pulled Beau up to her chest. She snuggled her son while her eyes drank in the perfect image of his father.

Daryl washed up and said good night to Hershel and Annette as they went off to bed. Maggie stopped him just outside Beth's door.

"I know you're trying hard to do right by my little sister and my nephew. I see what she sees in you, Daryl Dixon. You're a good man and I'm happy for Bethy." Maggie said her peace and across the hall to her bedroom.

Daryl took off his boots and jeans, leaving his t-shirt on. Beth had seen his scars, but he didn't want her family to see them.

He snuggled in the bed beside his blonde beauty and their little bundle of joy. He laughed to himself how quickly their son's fever had douched the fever that had back at the cabin.

"Goodnight, Beth." He said as he laid his arm over her waist. She snuggled her backside into him, keeping Beau close to her.

"Goodnight, Daryl." She whispered back to him as the feel of his warm body lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviewing and following. Beth and Aaron both have something big about to happen and it involves the men in their lives. Bethyl on!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: His Last Name

It was a long restless night for Daryl and Beth. They were up most of the night with a crying baby and fighting his fever.

It was evident to Beth from the way Beau was pulling at his ear the infection was getting worst. She sat on the bed holding him, trying to soothe him when Annette knocked on her bedroom door.

Daryl was trying to check his temperature again, but Beau was screaming and completely stiff in his mother's arms.

"Mom... help," Beth let the plea fall from her lips as tears filled her eyes.

"Did you give him some fever reducer?" Annette sat down beside Beth, seeing how helpless she looked.

"Yeah, just like the bottle suggested, but now he has a diarrhea. Mom, his miserable. I feel like an awful mother. How did he get sick? I'm so careful with him." Annette stroked her back, trying to calm her.

Daryl gave up trying to get his temperature and took him from Beth. The only thing that seemed to calm their son was for Daryl to pat his back and walk with him.

Hershel opened the door, smiling at Daryl as he paced the floor with Beau against him. "I thought for sure that medicine would work. Looks like my little Beau-bug has a virus. The urgent care clinic is open tomorrow, Bethy."

"You're exhausted, honey. You and Daryl get some sleep. I've got him. It's four right now and the clinic doesn't open for another seven hours." Annette took Beau from Daryl, pushing him towards the bed.

She wrapped Beau up in his blanket and gave Beth a kiss on the forehead. Beau began to whimper as Annette walked out and Beth moved to take him.

Daryl pulled her back down to the bed, kissing her temple.

"Yer ma has him. She's right. We need to get some rest while we can. I've almost been up for 24 hours and you look like yer about to fall over. C'mere." He pulled her to him, wrapping her arm around her as she snuggled to his chest.

Nothing felt as good to him as holding Beth in his arms and letting his lips rest in her soft, golden hair. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

The soft sound of her breathing filled the room and he let it lull him to sleep.

"Daryl," Beth's voice filled his ears as he woke. He opened his eyes to the most beautiful image. She looked like an angel with the sunlight flowing through her hair and the crystal blue of her eyes shining back at him.

"I'm up. How's Beau?" he asked as he sat up in the bed. Beth handed him a cup of coffee and his pack of smokes. He smiled back at her, remembering how she used to wake him on the nights she'd stay over.

"He's sleeping. The clinic will be open in an hour and I thought you'd want to get showered and changed before we go." She scooted off the bed when Aaron walked in.

"Morning. Since I have the two of you here, I have something to tell you." Aaron leaned against the door, his hands deep in his pockets.

Daryl rose from the bed, taking a sip of the lukewarm coffee. "You and Eric hit it off?"

"You could say that. I asked Dale and he said I could move into the apartment above the garage. It needs some work, but I'm sure my friends will help me out. Thank you for letting me stay here, Beth. It's time I landed on my own two feet and I really need my privacy." Aaron kissed her cheek and she took his hand. They walked down the stairs together and now that Daryl knew the truth, he gained some solace in the fact Beth had a good friend in Aaron.

It was hard not to like Aaron. He was genuinely a nice guy that tired his best to see the good in everyone. Seeing the way Aaron made Beth laugh and smile, it made it easier for Daryl to like him too. They were friendly towards each other, but Daryl was going to make an effort to become real friends.

Beth walked over to him, giving him a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you, but I'm happy for you. You know you can count on us to help you move in."

Daryl went to the bathroom for a quick shower, wondering where his clean clothes came from. He was about to close the bathroom door when Annette walked by.

"Those are Shawn's, hope you don't mind." She looked back at him with a bit of heartache in her eyes.

"Course not. You didn't have to… but thank you." Daryl stepped out of the doorway and hugged her.

Annette smiled back at him as they parted, her heart feeling a little less gloomy than it did before.

After his shower, he joined Beth and Aaron on the porch. Beau was sleeping in his mother's arms as Aaron told Hershel about his new place.

"You ready?" he asked as he took a cigarette out of the pack.

"Yeah… he just went to sleep. Mom said he's not slept all night. I feel so bad for leaving him with Mom for so long." Beth kissed her baby's head as Daryl rubbed her back.

"We needed the sleep and yer ma wanted too. We'll have to pick them up some lunch or make 'em dinner tonight." Daryl took a few more drags off his smoke before he put it out.

Beth nodded as they walked out towards the truck and placing Beau in his car seat. He woke up as soon as Beth closed the truck door. She closed her eyes as he began to scream again, his little face becoming blood red.

She tried to soothe him, but nothing worked. Daryl looked over at Beth as frustration ebbed from her eyes. "It's killing me to see him this upset."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and Daryl turned the truck off. He unbuckled the car seat and took his son out. He held the crying baby to his chest, kissing his forehead and bouncing him.

His crying died down, becoming a whimper. He placed him back in the car seat, stroking his face and head. "It's gonna be alright son. Mom and Dad are gonna make it all better."

Beth smiled back at him, finding herself more in love with Daryl than she ever had been.

Beau cried off and on as they made their way to the clinic. Daryl would place his hand down to let Beau's little fingers curling around his large finger.

It was just past noon when they pulled up to the Urgent Care Clinic. Only a few cars were in the parking lot, most likely belonging to the doctor and nurses.

Beth placed a blanket over Beau's carrier as they took him. Daryl held the door open, looking at the empty waiting room.

He sat down, taking Beau as Beth checked him in. She came back with some forms to fill out, the multiple pages on a clipboard.

"They gonna see him soon?" Daryl asked as he took Beau of the carrier.

"Think so. Ain't nobody else here," she stated as she looked around.

As she filled out the forms, Daryl looked down at the information written there. This was the first time he was seeing his son's birthday and full name. She looked up from the papers to see Daryl reading over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked as she tapped the pen on the side of the clipboard.

"Nothin'," he huffed out as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No, it's something. What is it?" she asked again, a little more forceful this time.

"His birthday and name… I never asked. I want to know everything. After we're done here, I want you to tell me everythin'." The lost look that was swirling with the cool blue made her heart tighten in her chest.

"Of course. Once Beau's asleep, we'll have a long talk." She continued to fill out the papers when Daryl's fingers began to tap on the back of her chair.

"Daryl?" Beth looked up at him again, watching him chew on his lip and fidget about.

"His name… I knew you gave him yer last name but I didn't know he had my name." His eyes looked at the name printed on the paper as a dolefulness spread across his face.

The words Beau Daryl Greene were written on the top of the page. Those three words made Daryl feel proud and heavy hearted at the same time.

"You don't like it? I can give him your last name. Actually, I want to." Beth turned to face him when Beau began to wail.

The nurse came out and asked her to follow him. They stood up and Daryl carried Beau into the exam room. A young looking doctor that couldn't be much older than Beth walked in, his smile making them feel more at ease.

Daryl watched the doctor check the baby out as Beth held Beau in her lap. The exam only took a few minutes and the doctor gave them another comforting smile.

"He does have an ear infection. There is some fluid in both of his ears, but the infection is very prominent in his right ear. There seems to be a little congested in his chest as well. Amoxicillin will clear that right up but if he continues to have a fever or doesn't show any signs of clearing up, please follow up with his regular doctor." The doctor wrote out a script and handed it to Beth. She took it and smiled back at him as Daryl took Beau and placed him in his carrier.

They head start to the pharmacy and Daryl waited in the truck with Beau. Beth came back a few moments later with the medicine, grinning from ear to ear.

"Did somethin' happen?" Daryl asked her as he pulled the truck out of the parking lot.

"Rosita asked me if you got to use that purchased you made yet." Beth giggled and Daryl turned several shades of red.

"What did ya tell her?" he mumbled out slowly, not sure if he wanted the answer to the question.

"I told her not yet, but when we do… it's gonna take the whole box." The smile on her face only made the blush on his face and neck burn hotter.

They were almost back at the farm when Beth stretched her arm over the back of the truck seat, letting her fingers stroke Daryl's back.

"You never did answer me. Don't you like Beau's name?" The question came out all soft as her big doe eyes stared back at him.

"Yeah, and ya don't have to change his last name. I ain't exactly been a pa to him so he should have yer last name. The Greene name is a good name, better than Dixon." Daryl didn't dare look over at her. He knew if he looked at him, he'd get lost in those peering blue eyes.

"You are his pa and you're a good man. It's about time you start believing that, Daryl. Beau already loves you and even though you don't see it… Beau is more Dixon than Greene. We're gonna change his last name." Beth gave him a stern but loving look as she leaned over the car seat to kiss the only man she'd ever loved.

* * *

Many thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. Beth and Aaron will be headed down the same path soon. Much love and Behtyl on!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Making Moves

The weekend had passed and Daryl hated to leave Beau and Beth. Aaron had packed up what few things he had and was ready to move into his new apartment.

Daryl agreed to help him move in, as did Beth, Maggie and Glenn. Annette hated to see him leave, but she understood his need for privacy.

Privacy was something very rare in the Greene house. Even when Beth and Daryl turned in for the night, Maggie or Annette would come in to check on Beau. He was grateful for them allowing him to stay and for all the hospitality they showed, but he really wished he had one moment alone with Beth and his son.

Beth tucked Beau in for the night before she walked Daryl out to his bike. Daryl gave his little boy a kiss on the head and took Beth's hand.

Maggie was sitting on the porch with Glenn when they walked out. Glenn turned to look at them with a large grin on his face.

"With Aaron moving out, does this mean you're moving in?" Glenn let out a little chuckle as Beth glared at him.

"Don't need to... got my own place. Was wonderin' myself if you two are gonna get a room or just have sex on the porch?" Daryl didn't crack a smile as Beth giggled beside him.

The smile faded from Glenn's face as silence fell over the porch. Beth pulled Daryl towards the steps, feeling the mood on the porch had changed.

"Good one, Dixon," Glenn yelled back at them as he and Maggie walked in the house.

Daryl knew Glenn was a jokester and could take a good ribbing, but Maggie seemed to be all business all the time. She needed to lighten up and have some fun. Maggie hadn't been as critical of him as she was in the beginning, but she still seemed like a hard-ass to him.

He took his time walking back out to his bike. He didn't want to leave her, leave the comfort of her arms for one more night.

"I'll get Maggie to watch Beau so we can help Aaron move in tomorrow. Shouldn't take too long. Dale told Aaron that the electric and water is already on and I'll go ahead and start cleaning before you get off work. Just come on up with Aaron when you clock out." Beth sounded so giddy as she talked and Daryl got lost in her words, in her smile and in those big blue eyes.

No words were exchanged as he leaned forward and kissed her, as if he may never kiss her again. When Beth pulled back, her fingers brushed over her lips. She took several deep breaths as she gazed back at him.

"Goodnight to you too, Mr. Dixon." Her tongue moistened her bottom lip, driving Daryl crazy with want.

"We need to have some alone time… soon." He mounted his bike, letting his fingers leave her hips and take his handlebars.

"Yeah… soon," she said back in a low, soft tone.

He started the bike and Beth let her fingers trail off his forearm as he backed out.

That night was a sleepless one. In the two nights he'd stayed with Beth, he'd gotten used to her body curled up to his and their son either sleeping on him or beside him.

After fighting the pillow and sheets for hours, he pulled out his cell phone and flipped through the pictures of Beth and Beau. He smiled when he found a video Beth had recorded while he was sleeping.

"Hey Daddy. You're sleeping but me and Beau are wide awake. Just wanted to let you know how much we both love you and how nice it is to have you here." Beth's voice was in a whisper as Beau reached for the phone.

It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever done for him, this little love note that he could watch over and over. That's exactly what he did, until he finally fell asleep.

The garage was busy when he rolled in, an hour late. Zach lifted one eyebrow at him, tossing a shop rag in his direction.

"Is there a pretty little blonde behind you being late, Dixon?" Zach flinched as Daryl slugged in him the shoulder.

"No. Get to work, jackass." Daryl went straight to Aaron's office, opening the door without knocking.

Aaron looked up at him, over the ginger sitting in his lap. Eric was kissing his neck and Aaron was more than enjoying it.

"Sorry… we'll talk later." Daryl stumbled backwards, hitting the wall behind him.

Eric stood up, rushing towards Daryl, who was leaning against the wall, blushing.

Daryl finally found his feet and hurried back to his workbench. The image of Aaron looking like he was about to blow a wad wouldn't leave his mind. Eric finally took his leave around lunch when Beth showed up. She walked over to the picnic table out back where the guys usually had their lunch and sat down beside Daryl. Martinez grabbed his sandwich, glaring at him when Beth showed up. Zach continued to chew on his mouthful of pizza as he tried to look like he wasn't eavesdropping.

"I'm going up to help Eric clean the apartment. Here, mom made you a little something." She gave him the container of peach cobbler, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Aaron.

Zach took another large bite of pizza as he wiggled his eyebrows at Daryl.

"It's good to see ya happy, man. Caesar don't get it, but I do. It don't matter if you're two or twenty years older that her… she loves ya and that's all that really matters." Zach picked up his can of soda and nodded back at Daryl before finishing it and tossing it in the trash.

Daryl sat there for a moment, thinking about Beth and the mess he made. By the grace of God, she wanted him still. There was definitely an angel looking out for him or maybe it was watching out for her. Either way, them being together must be a miracle.

His appetite was gone. All he could think about was the beauty upstairs and how much time he'd lost with her. He tossed the rest of his lunch in the trash and walked up the stairs behind the garage.

Beth was busy sweeping when he walked in. She looked up as Eric scooted past him and out the door.

"He didn't have to leave," Daryl stated as Beth placed the broom by the door.

She let her fingertips graze the front of his work shirt as she gazed back up at him.

"You got that look," she said as she looped her arms around his waist.

He kissed the top of her head, letting his arms wrap around her. His hands slid in her jean pockets as she snuggled up closer to him.

"What look?" he asked, knowing she had always been able to read him.

"That look. You chew on your lip, get that far off look in your eyes and go all tense. What's up?" She called him out, doing so with expert skill. She knew him better than he knew himself.

"I missed ya last night," his words stalled on his lips as the rest of his words got stuck in his throat.

Beth smiled back at him, loving that tender look on his face. She was the reason for that look, that one that made him look younger and more carefree. As long as she lived, she would always love that side of him.

"What I'm tryin' to say is… I missed my family. You and Beau are my family." Daryl went still as Beth looked away from him and down at the floor. She let go of him when Aaron walked up and they moved away from the door.

Aaron did a quick take of the situation, noticing the way Beth couldn't stop staring at Daryl and Daryl was looking out the window.

Beth picked up the broom as she continued to sweep out the kitchen area. Aaron walked over to Daryl, placing the box in his arms down.

"Something big just happened, didn't it? I can tell. I know Beth and she's on edge." Aaron leaned against the wall, waiting for Daryl to answer him.

Daryl turned and walked towards the door, but Aaron slipped in front of him, blocking his exit. Daryl turned his head slightly to look at Beth as she placed some dishes in the cabinets.

"You love her… she loves you… you have a baby together… what more is there to know." Aaron smiled back at him, moving just enough to get Daryl to look directly at him.

"Can't nobody say you're dense." Daryl huffed out as he moved towards the door again.

Aaron braced his arm across the door, setting his eyes on the somber mess of a man before him.

"Beth?" Aaron shouted out and she came over to him.

"Yeah," she quickly said, wiping her hands on her jeans.

Aaron winked back at Daryl before he turned and jogged down the stairs. Beth loosely hung her arms across her body with her eyes fixed on Daryl.

Daryl let his lips and hands do his talking as he pulled her to his body, his lips claiming hers as his hands pressed firmly into her hips.

She melted into his assertive embrace, her mouth his playground. His tongue teased hers as he tasted her over and over until his cock throbbed hard in his pants.

Beth let her breasts rub up against his chest, the feel of her hardened nipples through her thin t-shirt stoking the fire in his belly.

"Beth," he managed to breathe out between deep, needy kisses.

"Yes," she moaned out as his hands slide from her hips to cup her ass.

"Move in with me." It came out more like a statement than a request, but part of him meant it that way.

She pulled back just enough to gauge the look on his face.

"You serious?" Her once tranquil blue eyes were now a dark lusty azure.

He nodded his head, letting his bangs hood his eyes. She tenderly brushed the hair from his forehead, kissing just the tip of his nose.

"Let's go get our son and go home." She wrapped her arms back around him when Daryl let out a chuckle.

"Boss ain't gonna like me leavin' work early." He was about to kiss Beth again when a voice came from the door.

"The Boss will be too busy to notice you're gone." Eric walked past them, flashing a devious smile.

Beth mouthed thank you to him and pulled Daryl towards the apartment door and towards this new future they were about to begin.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and all the follows/favs. You know what's coming next. Daryl and Beth are about to their relationship up a notch.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Making a House a Home

Beth had moved all day. Daryl offered to take off work and help her move the rest of her things, but she had big plans for tonight and needed him out of the house to complete them.

Maggie and Glenn came by around noon with the last of her belongings and a few pieces of furniture her mother wanted her to have. The rocking chair from the spare room, her hope chest and a few family photos.

Beth took the box marked Beau's things as Maggie carried the box marked Beth's closet.

"You know, for someone that has an aversion to dressing up, you sure do have a lot of clothes," Maggie teased her as she sat the box down.

"Most of them are yours anyway. You can take what you want back." Beth placed Beaus clothes in the two empty dresser drawers.

Maggie pulled out a pair of silky black thongs and tossed them at Beth.

"This is the only wardrobe you'll be needing… little sister," she chuckled as Beth took the box from her.

Beth pulled out the buttercream yellow sundress that she was wearing the last time she saw Daryl and held it to her. Maggie saw the sadness in her eyes and wrapped her arms around her.

"He's back now. You need to give this dress some good memories." Maggie kissed her cheek before she went to help Glenn with the last of the boxes.

That made perfect sense to Beth. She needed to make new memories with Daryl. It was time to erase all the old ones, the ones of him leaving and her heart breaking and replace them with them together as a family.

After the last item had been put away, Maggie placed Beau in his carrier and picked up his diaper bag.

"I've got his medicine, so don't worry. If you want me to bring him back over tonight, just give me a ring. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Maggie gave her a wink and Beth giggled.

"Mags, I don't know how to do half the crap you've done." Beth ran out to the porch where Glenn was waiting and doing his best not to laugh.

The cabin was quiet but it did give Beth time to think. She turned on the radio and went about making dinner. She tossed together a few items from the fridge, making a venison casserole. With dinner out of the way, she took a long shower, making sure to shave up all the important parts.

With the favorite undies and yellow dress on, she slipped on some white flats, leaving her damp hair down to air dry. She checked on the casserole one last time before she went to put the finishing touches on herself.

As she brushed out her long blonde hair, she heard Daryl's motorcycle outside. She took a quick glance at the clock, he was home an hour early.

"Beth... where ya at?" Daryl called out for his girl, seeing the kitchen table set and candles burning by the fireplace.

Beth slowly stepped out of the bedroom and Daryl gave her a big grin. "Damn... haven't seen ya in that dress in a long time."

He closed the space between them and wrapped her in his arms. She loosely hung her arms around his neck, letting her eyes take in the perfection before her. She expected him to be greasy from work, but he had cleaned up, maybe at Aaron's place.

"I was trying to surprise you with dinner," she said softly before she placed her lips to his.

Daryl kissed her back, sweeping her up off her feet and carrying her to the bedroom. Beth was completely lost in him. The feel of his big strong arms, the demanding need of his kisses and the pounding of their hearts beating in unison, sweeping them both away.

"All I'll ever need is you, Beth." Daryl placed her on the bed, letting his lips taste her neck before standing up straight.

Beth watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off his strong, impressive shoulders. Her core throbbed in anticipation of what was to come.

She sat up in the bed as he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips as his pants hit the floor and his hard cock stood at attention.

"Commando... I like it." Beth moved towards him, letting her small hand touch his side, rubbing up his rib cage and back down to his narrow hips.

Daryl closed his eyes, taking in the feel of her soft hands on his body again. He'd waited so long for this, for her touch and the feel of her loving him.

When he felt her lips kissing a trail from his hips and up his chest, he knew it couldn't wait much longer to have her again.

"Daryl," Beth whispered slowly as she slipped a condom out of the night stand.

"Damn... you got me all tore up gurl," his words came out with a breathy need that made her quiver.

She let her fingers play in the smattering of chest hair as she ripped the foil packet open and placed the condom on the tip of his leaking cock.

"God... Beth," Daryl growled out as his hands went in her hair.

The playful smile on her lips nearly did him in as he opened his eyes to see the fire of desire burning in her dark blue orbs.

The languid way she was rolling the condom down his shaft was only making the fire in his belly burn hotter. He knew their first time together again wasn't going to last long but they had all night to do it again and again.

"Ready?" Beth asked with a sultry tone to her voice.

Daryl looked down at her as she slipped her dress over her head and laid back on the bed.

Her white panties hugged her hips, making his mouth go dry. She had forgone with a bra and his hands were quick to touch the firm breast before him.

She let out a moan as he pinched her nipples and his lips sucked on her neck.

"Yer too damn beautiful," he told her between kisses, but what he really meant to say was she was too damn beautiful for him.

She let her hands slid up his back, the pads of her fingers caressing each scar there. The memory of him showing them to her flashed in her mind for a moment, but she quickly pushed it away as his lips ravished her body.

When his hands slide into her panties and between her slick folds, a grin flashed on his face. She was ready and he was too.

"I ain't gonna last long, darlin'." He stared into her endless blue eyes, seeing nothing but her love looking back at him.

"I don't care... we got all night." They were both thinking the same thing, which only confirmed to him they were back on track.

His large, strong hand nearly ripped the panties from her body as he took her by her hips and pulled her down in the bed. He settled between her parted thighs, bracing his weight on his hands.

She swirled her hips, letting her wetness graze against this hard cock. Beth was glad he wasn't going to torture her with lots of foreplay. She needed him inside her, needed to feel the pleasure only he could give her.

Daryl dipped down for a kiss as he slowly entered her. He swallowed her moan as she gripped his shoulders tight. She was coming undone already as he seated himself in her.

"I'm missed you... missed this," his words came out softly, slowly and bathed her in his love.

"Love you, Dixon," Beth managed to get out as he pulled his hips back and let his teeth nibble at the base of her neck.

Each move he made was with the purpose of pleasing her. He owed this to her, to give her all of him and his love. He wasn't good with his words, but he knew how to show his love to her and even if it killed him, he was going to show her tonight.

She twisted her fingers into his hair as he pumped his long, thick cock deep inside her tight, hot core. She was giving him more pleasure than he deserved, but then again, she always had.

Beth slammed her eyes shut as her climax made her quiver. Daryl was so good at knowing exactly what she needed when she needed it and now was no different.

He stroked her sweet spot with the tip of his cock as he placed open mouth kisses over her chest.

"Daryl!" She screamed out as her body unraveled underneath him.

"Oh.. Yes!" Beth's core spasm around his shaft, causing the fire in his belly to consume him.

He buried his face in her neck as he pumped into her hard, letting his orgasm take him over.

The tingling that was racing up his spine and spreading through his veins was more euphoric than any high he'd ever know. He was hooked on Beth and he never wanted to be parted from her again.

He pulled out of her, feeling her velvet still contracting around him.

"Thought you weren't gonna last long?" Beth giggled out as he flopped on the bed beside her.

"Yeah... well... that wasn't my personal best. We both know I can ride ya all night," he quickly answered her back as he went to the bathroom to discard the condom.

"Holy shit!" Beth screamed out and ran to the kitchen.

Daryl tossed the condom in the trash and followed her.

The vision before him made him want to laugh and take her on the kitchen table at the same time.

A very sweaty, naked blonde beauty was pulled a blackened and very burnt casserole out of the oven.

"I guess its pizza." She placed the pan on the stove, as she tried to wave some of the smoke out of the kitchen.

Daryl didn't say a word as he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to bed.

"Yer the only thing I'm cravin' right now." He placed her back on the bed and wrapped her up in his arms.

They made love twice more that night, finally eating some leftover meatloaf around midnight. She called to check on Beau before she and Daryl turned in for the night.

As Daryl held Beth in his arms, he finally felt like he had somewhere he belonged. This was the start of something good, a real family. Together they were going to make this house a home.

* * *

Thanks for the follows/favs/reviews. They really mean so much to me. They are back together in every way now but they have a few more things to sort out before they can start their lives. Much love and Bethyl on!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Trouble

Daryl woke with Beth wrapped around him. He kissed the top of her head as he slipped from her embrace. The sun was starting to rise over the mountains, making the woods around him come to life.

He patted off to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee when he heard Beth's cell phone ringing. Thinking it was Maggie calling about Beau, he picked it up to see Aaron's number instead.

"Hey... what's got you up so early?" Daryl asked as he noticed his state of undress and walked back to the bedroom for a pair of boxers.

"Is Beth, asleep?" Aaron asked with a quaking to his voice. Daryl could tell something was wrong just by the way Aaron was breathing heavily into the phone.

"Yeah. I can wake her." Daryl wedged the phone between his neck and shoulder as he slipped his boxers on.

"No... It's okay. Just make sure she doesn't come by the garage today. I'll handle this. Thanks, Daryl." Before Daryl could ask what was going on, Aaron hung up.

Beth woke to find Daryl already in the shower. She smelled the fresh coffee from the kitchen and wondered if Daryl had eaten yet.

"Daryl... you want some breakfast before you leave for work?" She climbed from the bed and slipped her dress back on.

The soreness in her hips made her smile. She ran her hands down her body as she remembered everything Daryl had done to her last night.

Two perfect lips kissed the back of her neck, bringing her back from her daydream. "Mornin', beautiful. What ya got planned today?"

His hands held her hips as he kissed her neck again. She let one hand hold her hair over her shoulder as her back leaned into him.

"Gonna help mom make some pies for the bake sale at church. We need some food beside deer and squirrel, so I plan on going to the store before I come home." She smiled back at him when she saw the smile covering his face.

"What?" She asked him, but his only response was to kiss her long and hard.

He had a hardy breakfast of eggs, bacon and homemade biscuits before he left for work. She loved pampering him and he love letting her. The only problem with that was he was going to get fat if she kept this up.

"Wish Beau was here... miss my little man," he let out a sigh as he slipped on his work boots.

Beth picked up her phone and he wondered if he should tell her about what he and Aaron talked about this morning. She dialed a number and walked out to the porch.

He followed her out, hearing her ask Maggie to put Beau on the phone. "Hey there sweetie. Mommy missed you. Maggie, I'm putting the phone on speaker so Daryl can hear him too."

The baby cooed and giggled as they stood side by side, with an arm around each other. Daryl looked at the time on her phone, seeing he had only twenty minutes to get to work.

"I got to go, darlin'. Love ya baby boy... love ya too... lil' momma." Daryl kissed the side of her head as he jogged out to his bike. Before he backed out, he yelled at her to call Aaron.

Beth furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why she needed to call Aaron. She cleaned up the kitchen and took a quick shower before she headed over to the farm to help her mother.

On the way, she called Aaron but got his voicemail instead. She left him a message to call her back and put the thought away.

Daryl looked for Aaron when he got to work, but he wasn't in his office or apartment upstairs. He found it odd that the new manager wouldn't be at work or leave any word for them.

Zach was getting some quarts of oil when Daryl asked him if he knew where Aaron was.

"He was leaving when I got to work this morning. Dale will be in around lunch, is all I know." Zach went back to doing the oil change, leaving Daryl with more questions than answers.

Beth sat down to play with Beau after the last of the pies were in the oven. She needed to go shopping and make Daryl a nice dinner for tonight.

Her mother patted her back as she sat down beside her. "You look lost in thought. Everything good between you and Daryl?"

"Yeah, great. It's like last year never happened. We've picked up where we left off, all but the sneaking around, of course. I was just thinking about Aaron." She picked up the toy Beau had tossed in the floor as her mother studied her.

"He'll be fine, Bethy. Aaron has his own life and from the sounds of it, a really nice boy that likes him. You two are still good friends and now that the truth is out, you can both get on with your lives." With that Annette went back to the kitchen, leaving Beth to ponder her words.

Maggie walked in the house from helping their father in the orchard with Glenn behind her. He was eating an apple when he walked in and winked at Beth.

"Got the day off from work... want to go down to the pond with us?" Glenn continued to eat the apple while Beth gathered up Beau's things.

"Nah... got things to do. Thanks." She kissed Glenn's cheek before she walked out.

She liked Glenn and knew it was only a matter of time before he and her sister tied the knot. They were perfect for each other and it was honestly love at first sight.

Beth had just strapped Beau in his car seat when a black pickup truck pulled in behind her. The blonde woman behind the wheel looked very familiar to her.

She watched the woman get out of the truck and slam the door. "How dare you... you slut!"

"What?" Beth said back to her as she closed her truck door.

"You get my brother drunk, get pregnant by him, drag him back to this po-dunk town and leave him for some redneck asshole. And I found out he's living above the garage your new man works at. You really are a piece of work, sister. I'm gonna make this right by kicking your ass." The blonde charges at Beth and she opens the truck door, hitting her and causing her to fall to the ground.

"Jessie, wait. There are some things I need to get straight with you and some things you need to hear." Beth stepped back from the angry blonde on the ground.

"I called Aaron last night. Found out where he was living from our mother. She wants him to come home and stop playing house with you. I know he doesn't love you, but he wants to do the right thing by his son. Speaking of... where is my nephew." Jessie moved to open the truck door and Beth pushed her away.

"He's not Aaron's!" Beth yelled at her, which made the situation worse.

"I knew it. I told mom you were a whore and you were using Aaron because he's a good man." Jessie raised her hand to slap Beth, but Beth caught it.

"Stop it. Calm down and we'll talk." Beth let go of her hand, only to have Jessie push her against the truck.

Just as Jessie was about to punch Beth, Aaron showed up and tackled his sister to the ground.

"Jessica... stop this," Aaron said as he wrestled with his wildcat of a sister.

When Jessie finally stopped struggling, Aaron helped her up. "Can we talk now?"

"No, I have nothing to say to you if you're going to defend her." Jessie brushed off the dirt from her clothes before she turned to get back in the truck.

"Jessie, wait. I'm gay. Bet mom or dad never told you that. Dad told me to never come back home so I moved out here with Beth. She helped me and I helped her." Aaron yelled at his sister, but she ignored him and climbed back in her truck.

Beth and Aaron stood there staring at Jessie as she glared a hole back at them.

"Come back to my apartment, meet Eric and we'll talk." Aaron walked up to the truck, hoping his stubborn sister would hear him out.

"Okay… just you." Jessie started her truck and backed out.

Aaron turned to Beth and wrapped her up in a big best friend hug. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Even when we were in college, she didn't like me." Beth hugged him back as memories of her college days filled her mind.

They said their goodbyes to each other before Aaron got back in his car to go have a heart to heart with his sister.

Black, ominous clouds rolled overhead as Beth took Beau and walked back to the farmhouse. A crackle of lightening zipped across the sky, making her jump and Beau cry.

It was storming the day she took the pregnancy test and her whole world changed.

She was sitting on her bed, sobbing when Aaron rapped lightly on her door. She opened it and tossed her arms around his neck. Aaron knew what was wrong without her saying a word.

They talked so much, shared everything and after Daryl had left her, she needed Aaron more than ever.

He put one arm around her shoulder and walked her back into her dorm room, where he saw the positive pregnancy test on her desk.

"Tell them, it's mine. Your parents don't know about Daryl… no one does really and if you're 100% sure he's not coming back, I'll step in his place." Aaron wiped her tears as she looked back at him, completely shocked.

"I love him, Aaron. I think I love him more now than I did before. I'm hurt, scared and afraid. I want him to know about his baby, but I have no idea how to find him. If I go to Rick, then our secret is out," she flopped back on her bed, tossing her arm over her eyes and began to sob harder.

Aaron rubbed her arm, giving her that consoling glance. "Girl… I don't know how to tell you this, but once you start showing your secret will be very much out. You'll be out… I'll be out… damn we'll have an outing party," he chuckled as he pulled her up to him.

It was at that moment she knew she had could count on Aaron for anything. He was more than her best friend, he was her brother.

She shook the memory away as she approached the porch. Annette came out with her hands on her hips, looking at her daughter with this confused look on her face.

"What happened?" Annette asked as Beth held Beau a little tighter. The baby snuggled up this mother, yawning as he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I got to go mom. Can you watch Beau while I sort a few things out? I need to see Daryl before he gets off work." She was about to hand Beau back to her mother when her cell phone rang.

She pulled the phone out of her back pocket to see a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" The silence on the other end of the phone unnerved her a bit.

"Hey there Blondie. Really like what you and baby brother did to the place. I've come for a visit, well me and the little woman have come for a visit. Saw this number on the fridge and took a guess it was yours. Be here when ya get home… sister-in-law." Merle laughed into the phone, making Beth let out an audible sigh.

She doesn't answer him back, choosing to hang up instead and go find Daryl, Aaron and Jessie to set a few things straight.

* * *

Thanks for all the love. The reviews and follows make my day. Looks like trouble has found Beth and Daryl, but they will deal with it together.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Making the Best of It

There had been too many bridges burned and too many loose ends hanging out there for Beth's liking. She called Daryl and told him about Merle as she made her way over to Aaron's apartment.

Daryl sounded frustrated on the phone, but he promised to handle Merle before she got home. She wasn't too worried about their house guest, but Jessie had to be dealt with now.

She pulled up in the alley beside the stairs to Aaron's apartment. Eric's car was parked in front and so was Jessie's truck. Taking a deep breath, she gathered herself and made her way up the stairs.

As she made her way up, she could hear Aaron shouting. She was about to go back down the stairs when Eric opened the door.

"Thank God… maybe you can help me referee these two." Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

Jessie darted her eyes from Aaron to Beth and glowered at her. "This is all your fault."

Aaron stepped in front of Beth, holding his hand up to his sister. "No… Dad is at fault. I told you Jess, he kicked me out. I know mom only told you that bullshit, because she wants me back home, but dad isn't gonna budge and honestly… I don't want to come back home."

"Is this true?" Jess asked Beth and she nodded her head. The truth was written all over Beth's and Aarons' face and Jessie could no longer deny it.

Jessie dropped her eyes to the floor before tossing her arms around her brother and sobbing. "I wanted to blame her. I didn't want to believe our father could be that cruel. I'm sorry, Aaron."

Beth placed her hand on Jessie's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "I only wanted to help Aaron. He was there for me when my world fell apart. I love him like a brother and that will never change."

"I see that. It was just… I thought he had a little baby that he didn't want me or my family to see. I knew it had to be you keeping his son from us. Now that I know my mother lied and Aaron is happy with Eric, I can go back home." Jessie hugged her brother again, before pulling Beth into a hug.

"You can tell mom to stop meddling in my life and tell her I'm happy and I have a boyfriend." Aaron said the last word with a bit of glee to his voice. He was very much smitten with Eric and proud to call him, his boyfriend.

Beth hugged Jessie back, hoping this was the end of their turmoil. Jessie had always given her funny looks when they were at school together, as if she wasn't good enough to be friends with her brother. Now that the truth was out, Jessie seemed a little more accepting of her.

"Sorry about earlier, Beth. Can we put this all behind us?" Jessie extended her hand and Beth shook it.

"Yeah, we can," she answered, her back, feeling a little uneasy about how easy this was all resolved. Jessie was a volcano on the edge of erupting back at the farm and now she's as calm as a tranquil sea.

"Call me later." Aaron whispered to her as he walked her to the door. Jessie wrapped Eric in a hug, making Beth giggle at how uncomfortable he looked.

"Will do." She winked as she pulled her truck keys from her pocket. She called her mom, telling her to get Beau ready. The day hadn't turned out like she hoped, but she had to make the best of it.

After picking up her son, she made her way back to the cabin she called home with Daryl. Beth had, had enough drama to last her a lifetime with Jessie and she didn't need more of it with Merle.

Merle was sitting on the porch when she pulled up and Daryl was standing in the yard, talking to Carol.

Beau was on the verge of a meltdown when she got him out of his car seat. "It's okay, baby."

"He okay?" Daryl walked swiftly towards her, taking his son. He held him close to his chest as he patted his back and swayed him.

Carol gave him a soft smile, loving this new side of the man she was used to being so rough and ragged.

"This looks good on you… being a dad," she smiled again as she stroked Beau's blonde head.

"Thanks," he said with a blush.

Beth kissed both of her boys before she made her way over to Merle. She kept her face soft and her eyes welcoming as she stepped up on the porch and locked eyes with Daryl's brother.

"Hey, Blondie," Merle said with a chuckle.

"Hey. So… you want to see your nephew?" Beth waved for Daryl to bring Beau over, but Merle sprang up and walked into the cabin.

She followed him, feeling a little pissed off at the moment. Merle could be an ass to her or even to Daryl, but she'd be damned if he was going to act like an ass towards her baby boy.

"What's your damn problem? I knew you could be an asshole, but this takes the cake." Beth stomped into the living room, yelling at him as he plopped on the couch.

"I don't do rugrats," he said so matter of factly that it made her blood boil.

Daryl handed Beau to his mother as he took a fist full of Merle's shirt and jerked him up off the couch. "Get yer damn ass out of my house. If ya can't be here for me or my son, then I don't need you."

Carol placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Come on Merle, we've outstayed our welcome."

"This ain't over, baby brother. It was me and you before all of this shit, don't' forget that." Merle shook Daryl's hand off of him, but Daryl pushed him back down on the couch, glaring.

"Be a damn human being, Merle. Yeah, we got the shit end of the deal growing up, but it's better now. You got a good woman and so do I and I'm done hiding like I did something wrong because we were raised rough. I'm not some dirty Dixon… that was our pa and you can waller in the dirt with him if ya want, but I want better and better has a name… Beth." Daryl's face was red and the veins in his neck were bulging. He hadn't been this mad in a very long time, but Merle had a knack for pushing his buttons.

Merle climbed up from the couch and took Carol's hand. He didn't say another word as they walked out the door and back to Carol's car.

Daryl kissed Beth and Beau as he tried to calm down. "I need a few… okay?"

Beth nodded her head, wishing this day would just end. Merle had Daryl all upset, Jessie had Aaron all upset and she was stuck in the middle of them both.

Daryl took the path out behind the cabin, trying to obliterate all thoughts of Merle and what he had said. He walked out into the woods until he came to the small shack he used for hunting. He hadn't been here in a very long time, not since he brought Beth out here.

The shack was just as he remembered. He walked in, lighting the lantern on the table and sitting on the rusty brass bed. It was here that his relationship with Beth changed. That memory was burned in his mind and it was that moment that made him understand, he was falling in love with Beth.

They had sneaked off for the weekend. Beth had lied to her parents about staying with her friend Sasha again. Soon or later, the lie was going to catch up to her and he hoped it didn't cause her too much trouble.

They had fished and he taught her how to track, even letting her use his crossbow. No one had ever touched his crossbow before, not even Merle, so he knew she must be something special.

That night, he wanted to go back to his cabin, but she insisted she could rough it out in the shack. They'd had sex a few times already, but always with his shirt or t-shirt on. She never asked, but he could tell she was curious.

They were in the middle of some heavy petting and hands were roaming when Daryl knew it was time to show her all of him. The scars he bore were a part of his past, a past he was ashamed of. He thought the scars made him look weak, like he wasn't a real man for letting his dad beat him, but he was soon to find out Beth didn't see them that way.

"Beth," he mumbled out between kisses, pulling himself off her the bed and away from her.

She sat up, pulling her dishevel shirt off and licking her swollen lips. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, course not. It's just… I have to tell you… no… show ya somethang." The look on his face told her there was something bothering him.

She stood up, taking his hand and holding it to her bra clad chest. "You can tell me or show me whatever it is. I'm not going anywhere Daryl. You're a part of me now. I need you like water, like air… like the blood in my veins."

With those words, he knew more than ever that she needed to see, need to know the truth about him.

He lifted the shirt off, letting it hit the floor. She placed her small hand on his chest, letting her fingers trace the plains of his muscles. "You're beautiful."

Her words made him go stiff, thinking she wouldn't think that in a second. He slowly turned, until his marred back was exposed to her.

With his head hung down, he waited for her response. His heart hammered in his chest and his breathing became heavy while the long seconds passed.

He felt her hands slide over his arms, gliding down to his hands and lacing her fingers with him. "Thank you for having the courage to show me this. Your dad was a monster, but I'm here to erase all those nightmares, Daryl. Wake up and let me be your daydream."

His heart was so full of love for her at that moment, he did the only thing he could. He made love to her.

The memory of that night began to fade in his mind as he blew out the lantern. He'd been gone a while and he knew Beth would be worried.

An orange haze was glowing over the back of the cabin as he rounded the corner. Beth was sitting on the porch with a glass of ice tea and that big beautiful smile that made his heart melt.

"I love you… marry me." He scooped her up in his arms, walking them both in the house as he kissed her over and over.

"Make love to me and I'm yours," she teased him back, but he didn't see it as teasing.

He moved in a blur, tossing his clothing off and helping her make quick work of hers. His rough hands ran down her body, feeling the silky softness of her skin as his lips enjoyed the same delights of her neck and shoulders.

She let out a moan when his fingers paused at her folds. He skimmed just the ridge of her mound, feeling her wetness. They were both in need of each other and the release they only found in each other's arms.

Beth's hands grabbed at his sides, pulling him down to her. Her lips kissed and sucked on his neck as he worked her nipples into hard peaks. She was on the verge of exploding from just his ministrations.

He dipped his finger in between her folds, exploring her wetness and teasing her clit. He never really gave her the pressure she wanted as he rimmed her entrance.

"Daryl… fuck me already," she screamed back at him as his finger entered her opening and pulled back out slowly.

Her hands became claws as her nails dug into his back and scratched up his flanks.

Daryl let out a hiss as the burning pain from her nails hit him. He was so turned on and the little hint of pain only made the fire in his belly burn hotter.

"I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk." He slid open the nightstand drawer, taking out a condom.

Beth squirmed in the bed as she waited for him to roll it on, letting her eyes take in the impressive shaft he was about to slide inside her.

She lay back in the bed, ready for the Dixon Express to pull into her station when he rolled over on his back and pulled her on top of him.

"I need my cowgirl tonight." The smirk on his lips make her core clench harder as she climbed and mounted him.

As soon as her tight core enveloped him, he was done for. She was riding him in a slow, steady pace that made his cock throb. There wasn't a part of him that didn't tingle, that didn't feel as if he was burning alive when she was on top.

They knew how to bring each other to climax and give each other the maximum amount of pleasure. From their very first time together, they were in complete unison.

Beth began to roll her hips faster and Daryl bucked up into her down stroke. He placed his hands on her hips, letting her fingers clench her tender flesh.

"Oh… Beth… Damn!" His climax was bathing him in pure euphoria as she ground out her own orgasm.

"Holy… Fuck!" Beth screamed back at him while her body began to convulse.

They lay side by side in the darkened bedroom, their breathing the only sound.

"Yes," Beth whispered back at him, letting her hand rub his chest.

"You mean that?" The question hung in the air for a moment, until she roll back on top of him.

"I was going to change Beau's name from Greene to Dixon anyway. Might as well change my name too." She kissed him slowly, her tongue tasting the cigarette he'd had earlier.

He pulled back from her kiss, letting his hands push her hair from her face. "Let's do this soon."

"Okay. We can go to the health department tomorrow and get Beau's name changed then we can get our marriage license and do this at the farm. I'm sure daddy can get the justice of the peace out there. I don't need a white dress or a big wedding… I just need you. Always have… always will." Beth kissed him long, hard and deep as he stroked her back with his fingertips.

* * *

Many thanks for the reviews and follows. You are amazing and I love writing this for you. Yes, there will be a wedding soon, but there will also be a few bumps along the way.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Speed Bumps

Beth woke to the sound of Beau cooing beside her. She opened her eyes to see the man she loved holding their son with the most content smile on his face.

"Morning, Mr. Dixon," she propped herself up on her elbow and smiled back at him.

"Mornin'... lil' momma." Daryl kissed Beau's forehead before he laid him down beside his mother.

"So... we doing this today?" Beth stroked Beau's belly while he chewed on his fingers.

"Yep, unless ya changed yer mind." Daryl gave her an intense stare as he waited for her reply.

Beth picked Beau up, cradling him in her arms and made her way out to the kitchen. She was letting him dangle for a bit to make sure this is what he really wanted to.

Daryl followed behind her, waiting for her to say anything. He watched as she made Beau a bottle and sat down at the kitchen table to feed him.

"Well?" The word came out a little harsh, but he had to know for sure.

A nearly quiet giggle escaped her lips, but she never lifted her eyes from the baby in her arms. Daryl sat down beside her, feeling a tightness around his heart. Maybe she had changed her mind about wanting to marry him. If she had, he couldn't blame her. He walked out on her, leaving her with a baby he didn't know about.

He ran his hand through his hair, trying to find the courage to tell her it was alright with him if they just live together, when she began to giggle louder.

"You are so insecure sometimes. I love you, Daryl Dixon. You have to hold on to that and never forget it. Of course we're getting married. I would have married you a year ago, but things happened. Can you call in to work and get the day off... maybe the rest of the week?" Beth bit her bottom lip, hoping he wasn't sore at her for teasing him.

"For you darlin', anything," he gave her a kiss and grabbed his cell to call Dale.

After they had showered, changed and ate breakfast, they headed out to the farm to talk to Hershel and Annette.

Daryl was chewing on his thumb like he does when he's unsure or nervous. Beth loved all his little quirks, especially the way he'd pace a room when he was pissed. She could watch him walk all day long. She had to push those thoughts away as they approached the farm and the sobering reality of what they were about to do hit her.

Hershel was pulling the tractor back in the barn when they arrived. Annette rose from her rocker on the porch where she was stringing green beans. Maggie ran over to the truck with Glenn behind her, the two of them looking very guilty.

"Hey there Mags. What's Glenn doing here so early?" Beth undid her seat belt while Daryl got Beau out of his car seat.

Maggie blushed slightly and looked back at Glenn. "We sort of fell asleep on the couch watching movies. Mom just left us there and Dad said if he's gonna be sleeping over, he's got to pull his weight, so we're been doing chores all morning."

"Watching movies... right," Beth gave her sister an incredulous stare.

She exited the truck and hugged Maggie, whispering in her ear the secret that was resting in her heart.

"I'm getting married." Beth hugged Maggie a little tighter until Maggie pulled away.

"No!" Maggie shouted and stared at Beth in disbelief.

Hershel and Annette were walking towards them, but stopped when they heard Maggie scream at Beth.

"She's getting married, daddy... married to the man that ran off and left her pregnant. How could you Beth? You really don't know him and what proof do you have he won't run off on you again?" Maggie was screaming at Beth. Her words were razor sharp and cutting into Beth's heart.

Beth began to cry as he body shook from her sobbing. "You don't know him like I do Maggie."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around Daryl as he held her and their son.

"Maggie... stop this!" Annette shouted at the girl she called daughter and loved like one too.

"In the house, all of you. Now." Hershel's tone was stern, but Daryl could see he had his family's best interest at heart.

They all gathered in the living room, Beth sitting on the couch beside Daryl with Beau sucking away on his pacifier. Maggie sat on the love seat with Glenn and Annette took the armchair, while Hershel stood behind her.

"Beth is a grown woman, Maggie. Daryl loves her, even I can see that and if they want to get married and be a family, then it's really none of your business. I know you and Glenn have relations, I'm not stupid and maybe someday, you and Glenn will marry. I wouldn't give Beth and Daryl my blessing if I didn't think they are right for each other and truly love one another." Hershel placed his hands on Annette shoulders as he gave Beth and Daryl a quick nod.

"You mean that daddy... you're giving us your blessing?" Two tears rolled down her cheeks as he watched her father nod back to her.

Maggie rolled her eyes, took Glenn's hand and stomped out of the room.

Annette gave Beth, then Daryl a huge hug and welcomed him to the family.

"Mom, what about Maggie?" Beth began to cry again and her mother wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry about Maggie. You got a wedding to plan." Annette kissed her forehead, hoping her family could come together.

"I just want a simple wedding here, with a justice of the peace." Beth looked back at Daryl, seeing the sadness in his deep blue eyes.

"If that's what you want, that's what will do. Let me make some phone calls and I'll let you know when I have everything together. You two better get to the court house to get that marriage license." The hopeful tone of Annette's voice helped calm Beth's frayed nerves.

Daryl handed Beau to his mother and gave her a deep, loving kiss. "Let me talk to yer ma... okay?"

Beth nodded her head as she walked over to her father and they stepped out on the porch.

"Annette..." Daryl was quickly corrected when Annette told him to call her Ann or Mom.

He let out a brief chuckle, mostly from being nervous and continued.

"Ann... I love Beth and I promise I'll do right by her and Beau. I left her because I knew she deserved better than the life I could give her. She loves me and I ain't ever been loved like that before. I want to marry her and make us a family." Daryl lowered his eyes, not sure if he said the right words.

Annette placed her fingers under his bearded chin, lifting his eyes to her.

"Let's go on a walk and I'll tell you a little story." Annette placed her hand in Daryl's and they walked out the back door, towards the apple grove.

Annette began talking, telling Daryl of the day Beau was born.

Beth had come down the stairs, her big belly protruding out. She was on the phone with Aaron, who was on his way to see her. He was staying with is Aunt, but tried to see her as much as possible. The ruse of him being the baby's father was being played out skillfully, even though it was obvious they weren't in love.

She had just hung up when a pain rolled across her lower abdomen. She'd been having back pains all night, but this pain was new and it hurt, a lot.

"Mom!" Beth yelled for Annette, who was busy preparing lunch.

"What is it?" Annette asked as he rounded the corner of the dining room.

"I'm having these small cramps... is that normal?" Beth sat down on the couch, putting her swollen feet up on the coffee table.

"If they start coming faster and harder, you could be in labor. Looks like your little boy will be right on time. Your due date is two days away." Annette rubbed the top of her round belly.

Another pain hit her, this time making her wince. Annette watched her carefully for a minute or two, making sure to time each contraction.

When Aaron came walking in the house, Maggie and Annette were holding her hands while she breathed through a hard contraction. "Oh my ... are you?"

"Yup... move your ass. You're about to become a father." Maggie smirked at Aaron as she helped Beth up from the couch.

Beth cried all the way to the hospital. Maggie thought it was because she was in pain, but Annette knew better. Something was off, really off and the way Aaron was looking at Beth, she could tell they both shared something they weren't telling.

After Beth was checked in the hospital, the family gathered around. Annette asked Aaron if he was going to call his parents, but he shook his head and said no.

There was a lot about this that didn't seem right to Annette. Beth squeezed Aaron's hand, whispering to him that she wished things were different. He looked back at her, saying he wished he could make things better for her.

Annette sat in the corner of the room, reading a magazine, but intently watching her daughter. Hershel was a bundle of nerves outside with Maggie and Glenn. Maggie's over protective ways were getting on Beth's last nerve, so she asked her to leave.

The doctor came in an hour later, telling Beth is was time to push. Annette kissed her forehead and told Aaron to take care of her girl. Aaron took a deep breath and asked Beth if she wanted her mother to stay.

Beth looked at her mom, holding her hand out and Annette took it. Aaron sort of fell back after that, letting Annette take over coaching Beth through her delivery. Beth didn't speak at all. She pushed when told and let out heavy breathes between.

When Beau came out, the nurse handed him to Beth and there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Beth kissed his tiny head and whispered to him that he looked just like his father. Annette looked at Aaron, who was looking out the window and not at the baby that was supposed to be his son.

It wasn't until later that night, after all the excitement of the day had ended that Annette new Beth was still holding a secret close to her heart. She didn't' want to push it or her, but she knew something wasn't right with her little girl.

"What are you going to name him?" Annette asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Beau... It suits him." Beth looked over at the crib that held her some and smile. The joy in her eyes and on her face was the first time she'd looked happy since she came back from college.

"Why, Beau?" Annette was prying now. She never pushed her children to reveal parts of their private lives, but she needed to know her Bethy would be alright.

"I have my reasons, mom. Beau Daryl Green... that just seems perfect to me." Beth closed her eyes to get some sleep when Aaron walked back into the room.

Annette caught him at the door, dead set on prying some more.

"Aaron... you and Beth don't plan on giving the baby your last name?" The fox was in the hen house and she wasn't pulling any punches.

"No. He's more a Greene, than an Alexander and it should stay that way. I take it she picked out a name." Aaron crooked his head around to see the baby sleeping away.

Annette's mind tumbled over the next question, when something brilliant came to mind.

"I didn't know your middle name was Daryl. I like it that she gave him part of your name." Annette smiled when Aaron's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"No, that's not my middle name, it's Timothy." Aaron's cheeks burned a faint red and he began to fidget with the buttons on his shirt.

The truth was plain to Annette that Aaron wasn't the baby's father, but Beth must have a good reason for not telling them who was. She had turned to go when she heard Beth say something in her sleep. "Daryl... I need you here."

She ended the story there, looking up at Daryl to see tears perched in his eyes.

"I should have been there," he said as he wiped about the tears as they fell.

"You were... in her heart. Don't worry about what other pIeople think and just love each other." Annette stroked his scruffy cheek, letting him know she loved him like a son.

They walked back to the farmhouse, talking about the cabin and maybe building them a new home closer to the farm, when his cell phone rang.

"Carol?" Daryl recognized the phone number, but found it strange she was calling so early in the day.

"I hate to do this to you... again, but Merle was in a car accident this morning. I need you to come to Atlanta." The words knocked the wind out of Daryl. Merle left angry last night and he couldn't help but think that their fight might have played some part in Merle's accident.

"I'll be right there," he hung up and ran back to the house. He told Beth that Merle was hurt and he had to leave now.

"You're not leaving without me and Beau," she tried not to cry as she said it, feeling like this was last summer all over again.

"Course not. We'll pack a bag and leave, together. I told ya... I ain't ever leavin' you or Beau again." Daryl cupped the back of her head and kissed her so passionately, that all doubts were erased.

* * *

Thank you doesn't seem like enough for the love you've shown my little story. I promise a wedding is coming soon, but Daryl has to take care of some family business first. Much love and Bethyl on!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: End of the Line

Daryl loved having his little family close to him. Beth was sitting beside him, giving him loving glances while his son slept peacefully between them.

He wasn't sure what he'd find when he got to the hospital, he could only hope Merle wasn't near death like he was last time. There was no way he was packing up again, leaving all he knew for a man that obviously could care less about him or the family he was trying to rebuild.

Beth placed her arm on the back of his seat, letting her fingers slide into the hair on the back of his neck.

"I'm sure Merle's fine. We have to stay positive. If he's not, we'll figure it out." The smile on her face let him know whatever he found in Atlanta, she would stand by his side.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot to find Carol waiting on them by the door. Daryl started to worry again, fearing Merle was on his death bed.

"I'll get Beau, you go ahead and talk to Carol." Beth gave him a kiss and sent up a prayer for Merle.

Carol didn't looked as upset as a girlfriend should. The closer Daryl got to the door, the more Carol looked pissed than concerned.

"How is he?" Daryl shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked into the hospital.

"He's in room 312, go find out for yourself. I'll wait for Beth. I think you and Merle need some alone time." Carol patted him on the back as she let out a heavy sigh.

Daryl made his way to the elevators, wondering exactly what was going on with his brother. Merle could be an ass, even a major dick at times, but he'd changed some because of Carol. She had taken some of the surly redneck out of him, but it seemed that side of him wasn't gone, just hiding out.

The elevator ride up gave Daryl time to calm his nerves and gather himself for whatever he was about to find. When the doors slid open, he saw Merle standing at the nurse's desk with an I.V. pole beside him. His bare ass was hanging out the back of the gown and he was telling the nurse on the other side of the desk that he needed stronger pain medicines.

"Merle?" Daryl creased his eyebrows at his brother. He had some cuts on his arms and legs, bruises in various places, but other than that, he looked perfectly fine.

"Oh, hey Daryl." Merle turned around slowly, slumping his shoulders and hanging his head.

"What the fuck, man?" Daryl crossed his arms over his chest, glaring back at the jackass before him.

"Hey… about all this…" Merle was about to go into some story, but Daryl wasn't in the mood for more of his shit.

"Don't bother," Daryl spat back at him and headed for the stairs.

"Darylina… wait!" Merle called after him, but it was too late, Daryl was traveling down the stairs like man on a mission.

When Daryl got to the bottom of the stairs, he stopped at the lobby door. He leaned his head against the wall and began to beat his fist over and over.

This was it and he knew it. Merle had obviously gotten into an accident to get him back to Atlanta. Did Beth and Beau intimidated him that much? Merle always told him that no one would care about him like he did. He was wrong and this more than proved it.

He slowly opened the lobby door to find Beth and Beau waiting on him. Beth was holding Beau in her arms, making him giggle and Carol was sitting beside her with the biggest smile across her face.

"Hey babe… how did it go?" Beth looked up to see him walking towards them, this look of rage and sadness mixed on his face.

Carol walked over to him stopping him before he got to Beth. "Did you talk to him?"

"No and I ain't gonna. This is low, even for him." Daryl started to walk around her when she placed her hand on his arm.

"He misses you and thinks you're going to write him off. I know this was a bonehead move, but he did it because he loves you." Carol looked him in the eyes as she tried to convey how much Merle loved him.

"He did it cause he doesn't want to be alone. He thinks yer gonna leave him someday and then he won't have anybody. Tell him if he wants to see me or his nephew, he knows where to find me. I aint' got time fer his shit, Carol. I'm marrying Beth and we're gonna start the family I could have had a year ago, if not for his stupid ass." With those words, Daryl walked over to Beth, taking Beau and her hand.

She didn't ask him anything, the look on his face said it all. Daryl gripped the steering wheel hard as his angry boiled to a head. He pulled the truck over as soon as they crossed the county line.

"That asshole!" Daryl screamed out as he climbed out of the truck.

Beth gave Beau his pacifier and tucked his blanket around him before she climbed out of the truck too. Daryl was pacing the length of the truck, cursing under his breath. She wasn't sure if she should wait for him to calm down or just grab him by his shoulders.

"Daryl, talk to me," she leaned against the driver's side door, watching as angry tears filled his eyes.

"Do ya know what he did?" he asked as he began to pace again.

"Carol told me. I'm sorry," she answered him back as she looked back to check on Beau.

Her heart ached for Daryl, for all that he had been through and the fact that because of Merle, he left her. The real truth of the matter was, because of Merle, Daryl had never seen himself worthy of her or her love. Maybe this was a good thing, for Merle to show his true colors. Daryl knew he had a real home and a family that would love him no matter what. He had a place he belonged that didn't come with strings attached.

Daryl approached her slowly, places his hands on her cheeks and kissing her deeply. In that one kiss, he showed her that he held his world in his hands, that she was all that matter.

"Let's go get married, Ms. Greene," he whispered back to her before he dipped down for one more kiss.

They climbed back in the truck and headed to the farm. Beth knew they had a few things to do before they could actually get hitched, but hopefully this time tomorrow, they would be man and wife.

Maggie was sitting on the porch swing when they walked in. Daryl took Beau, leaving Beth to talk things out with Maggie. His cell phone rang for the tenth time since they'd left Atlanta, but ignore it again.

"Talk to him, Daryl," Beth said to him as she stroked his face. The look in his eyes made her heart ache all over again. She knew Daryl was good and pissed at Merle, but they were still brothers.

"I can't right now. Maybe tomorrow." Daryl turned to look at Maggie, who was staring a hole back at him.

"Don't let this become a festering wound. For the good of both of us, please." Her small hand glided down his cheek, letting her fingertips brush over his lips.

He didn't say another word as he stepped inside the house, where Hershel asked to talk to him in the dining room.

Beth turned back to her sister, hoping they could come to some sort of middle ground with the marriage issue. Maggie patted the swing beside her, scooting over.

"I'm sorry, Bethy. I'm your big sister and it's my duty to protect you." Maggie placed her arm around Beth, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Thank you for always being here for me Maggie, but you don't' have to protect me from Daryl. He loves me and now that he's back, he's back for good. There are things here you don't understand and I'm not about to tell you. They are private things between me and Daryl, but trust me when I say… he loves me." Beth moved to get up when Maggie pulled her back down to the swing.

"I was there for the worst year of life, Beth. I saw what he did to you and what the lie he made you tell, did to you. I just don't get how you can forgive him so easily." Maggie's lips pursed together as she started back at her sister, waiting for Beth to speak.

Beth didn't say anything as she rose from the swing and cross the porch to banister. She sat there, looking up at the blanket of stars above her. Maggie walked over to her, sitting across from her and holding her hand.

"I love you, Maggie, but this is where I draw the line. Merle did the stupidest thing to get Daryl back to Atlanta and now you're in a way telling me, you can't accept Daryl. I'm marrying Daryl whether you like it or not. I'll always be your sister, but I choose a family that includes Daryl." Beth released her hands and walked out towards the barn. She couldn't see Daryl right now, not with her eyes filled with tears.

Daryl looked at Hershel as he sat a cup of coffee down in front of him. "I know about Merle. Carol called to see if you were here."

"Sorry yer getting' involved in this." Daryl picked up the cup and took a slow sip. He looked up to Hershel, seeing not Beth's father, but a friend.

"No trouble at all. You know he loves you in his own way. Family is complicated, I know that more than anyone. My father was a drunk and I left home at fifteen. I turned to the bottle like my father, but gave it up when I married Ann. Love is a strong thing. It can make you do stupid things or sobering things, but it takes the love of the ones around us to give us the strength to carry on. Do what you have to, to be happy, but don't let bitterness sour your heart." Hershel patted him on the back and exited the room, leaving Daryl with a heavy heart.

Beth and Beau were his main priority and after he made them both a Dixon, he'd deal with his brother.

* * *

Wedding bells will be ringing in the next chapter but there will be some twists and turns along the way. Much love and thank you for your reviews and follows.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Making Memories

It took two days to gather up everything they'd needed to finally get hitched. They had their marriage license and had filed to change Beau's last name. Beth had purchased a simple, white cotton summer dress and Aaron had taken Daryl out to purchase new jeans and a white button up shirt.

They were determined to have a simple country wedding, but Aaron wasn't about to let his best friend get married without any fanfare.

Maggie was being quiet, but still helping out with food and decorations. Aaron hated that there was a rift between the once close sisters, but he also understood the needs of the heart.

He was in love with Eric and even if his family never accepted his life choices, then so be it. Jessie had called him a few times after she left Senoia, often to relay messages for their mother. She was still a little bitter at both him and Beth for letting the lie get out of hand. The fact still remained that Beth was a good friend to Aaron and for that she could let bygones be bygones.

Beth loved the wildflowers and Mason jar touches that Aaron and Eric had placed all over the house. The dining room was done up just as beautifully with an old Chantilly lace tablecloth, Mason jars wrapped in burlap with a floating candle in each, and the cutest wedding cake with a cake topper that had the bride, groom and a little baby boy on top.

The guest list was a short one, just as the couple had requested. Daryl was glad to see Dale show up with Irma. The older woman looked fragile from her cancer treatments, but she had the biggest, happiest smile.

"Thank y'all fer comin'. Yer the closet thing I've had to a pa." Daryl hugged Dale, feeling their connection grown even deeper.

Rick walked in with Lori and the kids, giving Daryl a wink. "So yer really gonna do this. I'll be damned. Lori said she knew a man in love when she saw one and you were a terminal case."

They both laughed as they walked over to the chairs set up in the living room for the ceremony. Maggie walked over, tapping Daryl on the shoulder and asked for a moment alone with him.

He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. Things between him and Maggie had been frosty at best. He went out of his way not to speak to her and her to him. Glenn was waiting for them both in the kitchen when they walked in. Glenn handed him an envelope, showing off that big goofy grin he always wore.

"What's this?" Daryl opened it as he looked back at Maggie and Glenn. Glenn kissed Maggie on the temple as he wrapped his arms around her.

Inside of the envelope were two plane tickets to Las Vegas. He looked at them with tears burning his eyes.

"No… I can't," he said as he hands the envelope back to them.

Maggie placed her hand over his and tucked the envelope in his back pocket. "Yes, you can. Glenn asked me to marry him yesterday and I said yes. This is Bethy's day and I don't want to steal her thunder, but I do understand that when you love someone you can do dumb things. You love Beth and all I could see was that you hurt her. You're gonna be my brother-in-law and if you're good enough for Beth, then you're good enough for me. Welcome to the family."

They share a somewhat awkward hug, followed up with a kiss on the cheek from Maggie.

"Thanks. This really is too much." The tension he'd been feeling in his neck and shoulders all day had suddenly lifted.

"Bethy has always wanted to go to Vegas and you're gonna take her. Have fun and Daryl… just love her." Maggie grabbed Glenn's hand and they walked out.

Daryl stood there for a moment when Hershel walked in with another envelope.

"Too late. Maggie is already sendin' us to Vegas," he smirked back at his soon to be father-in-law. Hershel shook his head and shoved the envelope in his hand.

"I leave the temptation and bad behavior up to my oldest. This is a gift from the heart, one I hope you and Beth will put to good use." Hershel leaned against the counter as his blue eyes watched Daryl take out the contents of the envelope.

Daryl couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was as deed to the lower acreage of Hershel's farm. That meadow had been one of the happiest memories for him. It was in that meadow that Beth told him about her childhood underneath the twinkling stars of the late summer sky. He would get lost in her stories and by the time he'd got home, he felt as if his nightmare of a childhood didn't exist.

It was that very meadow where he could see him raising his son and making enough happy memories to drown out the voices that crept into his sleep. This was exactly what he needed. His girl, his son and a fresh start. That little cabin in the woods had some good memories of its own, but there were too many ghosts there that reminded him he broke her heart once.

Annette walked in as he looked at the deed in his hand. She laced one arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. "We're being a little selfish, but that's a mother's right… to spoil her children and that includes you."

"Ann… Mom… thanks." Daryl swiftly walked out of the kitchen and past all the wedding guests. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Carol and Merle walked up towards the house.

"What are you doin' here?" The anger in his voice was evident as he clinched his jaws tight.

Carol smiled at Daryl and rubbed Merle's back. "See you inside."

Merle slowly walked towards his brother, looking like he'd not slept in days.

"I couldn't let my baby brother get hitched without me." Merle grinned back at him, only to get a snarl in return.

"Yeah… I can, actually." Daryl wanted to leave him standing there, but the matter needed to be dealt with before he started his new life with Beth.

"Daryl wait." Merle hobbled towards him with a slight limp.

"Wait fer what? More lies? More bullshit? That woman in there is too damn good fer me and Carol is too damn good fer you, but here we are, the luckiest bastards in the world. You need to pull yer head out of yer ass before she leaves you. I'm grabbing hold of Beth and I ain't ever lettin' go… never again." Those words felt so good and each one lifted a burden off his chest until he was nearly giddy.

They stood there looking at each other until Merle got the courage to speak again.

"It was you and me against the world, little brother. I ain't use to it being any other way. I need ya to forgive me… I can't spend the rest of my life thinkin' ya hate me." Merle had a childlike quality to him as he stood there with his heart exposed.

Daryl put his arm around his shoulder and walked back towards the house. They didn't need words to say what they both knew in their hearts. They were brothers and if Merle was willing to face him after everything, he was big enough to forgive him.

Zach gave Daryl the thumbs up as he stood beside the preacher. Glenn patted his pant pocket to let him know he had the ring tucked away safely. Eric did one more quick check of his attire before standing beside Glenn.

Merle looked at the two men standing up for Daryl and knew this was the price he had to pay for the damaged he had caused.

Beth looked over at Aaron as he picked up Beau. She kissed them both, loving the fact that her best friend was going to be her man of honor. No one was going to tell her that she couldn't have her sister be her maid of honor and Aaron as well.

Maggie placed one more pin in her hair before Aaron walked out with Beau. "You ready?"

"More than you know." Beth squeezed her hand and took her flowers. Maggie gave her one last kiss on the cheek before she followed Aaron out.

Hershel was wiping his tears when Beth came out into the hallway. "Look at you my little doodlebug. All grown up and ready to become someone's wife. You told me once that Daryl was a good man and now I know that for myself. He has to be a good man if you love him, Bethy."

She held back the tears that were pushing forward as she laced her arm with her fathers.

They made their way down the staircase, each step reminding her that her old life was being left behind.

As soon as Daryl came into sight, her heart skipped a beat. He looked too perfect in his white dress shirt and dark jeans. His cool blue eyes were hidden under a waterfall of dark bangs that made her core clench hard.

Maggie had already told her of the gift she'd given to Daryl and she couldn't wait to spend four nights in Sin City, doing sinful things to her new husband.

As soon as Daryl took her hands everything in the room stood still. She barely heard the preacher as he to repeat after him. Daryl squeezed her hand and gave her a crooked grin.

"I, Bethanie Elizabeth Greene, take you, Daryl Dixon, to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

With the vows said, Beth retrieved the ring from Beau's jacket pocket and placed it on Daryl's finger.

She looked down at the simple silver band on her finger, then back up to Daryl with so much love in her heart she felt she may die from being too happy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Daryl cradled the back of her head and crashed his lips onto hers. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and they kissed as if they were alone.

They only came up for air when Merle let out a loud wolf whistle. "Safe some fer the honeymoon, little brother."

The rest of the evening went perfectly. The sibling rivalries had ended and they had actually tied the knot. Beth was a little apprehensive at the thought of leaving Beau with her parents for a week, but spending some much needed alone time with Daryl was enough to make up for it.

Maggie promised to send her pics of Beau every day and video chat with her every evening before Beau went to sleep.

After the cake had been cut, toasts had been made and food had been eaten, they made their way to the truck that was covered in saving cream and condoms.

Annette took Beau from his mother and shoved her inside the truck. "Beau is just fine, now go enjoy your new husband."

The blush covering her face could have been seen from space. "Mom!"

"I may be old, but I'm not dead." She gave her daughter a wink before she closed the truck door.

The next five days were going to be the best and longest days of both of their lives, but they'd do it all knowing that their life's had only just begun.

* * *

And that is the wedding. I hope you have enjoyed this story, because I have enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be the last and I plan on taking this story out with a bang. Much love and Bethyl on!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Happily Ever After

*One year later*

The new cabin had just been completed and Beth was eager to start moving in. Rick and Lori stopped by for move in day as Judy and Beau played in the yard.

Rick elbowed Daryl as they carried in the boxes for the kitchen. "Looks like Beau has a thing for my Judy."

They both looked over to see Beau placing a kiss on Judy's cheek.

Beth rolled her eyes and giggled back at them. "He's got a lot of Dixon in him."

Lori looked over at Daryl who was a mix of proud and embarrassed. "Don't look at me. I have zero game… this is all his mother."

The entire group broke out in laughter, including Hershel who was sitting in the new rockers he'd made for Beth's front porch.

They had planned a big cookout as a thank you to everyone for helping them move in. Beth looked over at Aaron, watching the way he couldn't stop looking at Eric.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Beth took his hand, hoping to be as supportive to him as he had been for her on her big day.

"Not at all. I'm glad my father isn't coming. Jessie and my mother will be here and that's all I could ask for. Eric's parents are amazing and I feel like I'm already part of their family. Thank you, by the way, for letting us get married behind your new house." Aaron gave her hand a squeeze to let her know she meant the world to him.

The wedding wasn't the only big thing happening at the farm tomorrow. Maggie's baby shower was going to be earlier that day and the wedding would be that night. Beth felt a little overwhelmed with everything that she had to do and with the secret she was carrying.

She didn't sleep well that night. She should have been passed out from the level of exhaustion she was under. Daryl wanted to try out their new bed and he broke it in but good. After the third time that night, she could only hope he was convinced the bed was sturdy.

The next morning found her looking ragged and wore. The dark circles under her eyes were quickly hidden with some concealer. She gave her boys a quick kiss and darted out the door for the baby shower.

Aaron stopped by the house to make sure there were no last minute things to do. Daryl stopped him on the back porch, giving him that concerned look.

"Aaron, can I ask ya somethang?" Daryl sat on the top step, taking in the view that he only saw when the sun was setting over the meadow.

"Sure." Aaron had a feeling Daryl may know what was going on with Beth. She had a knack of telling him all her secrets and this one wasn't much different from the one he had to keep just one summer ago.

Daryl stood up and walked over to the tent for the reception. "What's up with Beth? She's not sleepin' or eatin' much. I know my girl and when she's got somethang on her mind, she's not herself."

Aaron was quiet for a moment as he tried to figure out a way to keep Beth's secret and ease Daryl's mind.

"With Maggie's shower and my wedding, she's super busy. I'm sure once all this calms down, so will she." Aaron had a way with words, so much so, Eric had often told him he should have went into politics.

Daryl was certain Aaron was right. If Beth wasn't back to herself after the wedding he was going to have a talk with her.

Beau came running out on the porch completely naked, screaming no. Lori yelled at Beau to stop as a Judy came running out, holding her dress over her head.

"I've been trying to get him dressed for an hour. A little help, please." Lori let out a frustrated sigh as Daryl gathered up the kids and went back inside.

Beth walked in the house to see Beau in his little tux, sound asleep on his father's shoulder.

"The wedding is in an hour. If he's gonna be the ring bearer, we got to wake him up." She stroked the curls at the base of her son's neck, watching him sleeping so contently.

"He's been cranky all day. Been screamin' fer his ma." Daryl laid his son down on the couch when Judy came in and latched her arms around his leg.

"Dar… Beth!" Lori tried to pry her daughter off of Daryl as the small girl began to cry. Beau starts to stir awake and Beth picked him up. She felt her legs give out and she fell down to the couch.

"Beth. You need to rest, darlin'. Yer wearin' yerself out." Daryl took Beau from her and push her back against the couch.

She took a short nap before returning to her duties. Aaron was as calm as could be, while Eric was on the verge of tears. The wedding cake hadn't arrived and his suit was a little tight.

"Stop fussing Eric or you're gonna pop the seams." Beth teased him, giving him a coy little wink.

"What do we do for a cake? Can you fix that?" The exasperated ginger motioned towards the back yard as he paced the bedroom.

"I got this." Beth's smile gave him the reassurance he needed. She did have this calming effect to everyone around her. Eric was grateful for everything Beth had done and everything she was still doing.

Beth sent Glenn to the baker to check on the cake and did a quick once over of the tent before the ceremony started. When the violinist started to play, the baker showed up with the cake.

Aaron smiled back at Beth, wishing he could give her a gift that matched the gift she gave him daily.

The reception was a full on party with dancing, food and booze. Beth felt her knees give out again as she danced with Aaron. He held her tight and noticed Daryl staring right at them.

"No more secrets, Beth. Go tell your husband. I can't believe I know before he does… again." Aaron held her a little tighter as he waltzed them over to some chairs.

"And just like last time, you walked in the room as soon as I took the damn test." Beth sat down and took the glass of water Aaron handed her.

Daryl walked over to her, placing his hand on her cheek. "What's goin' on?"

Aaron took a few steps backwards as he went in search of his new husband. Daryl looked at him, knowing there was definitely something Aaron wasn't telling him.

Beth took one more sip of water, before she took Daryl's hand and walked out of the tent.

They stood there under the bright, full moon with the clear night sky stretching out for miles.

"Beth Dixon," his stern tone and steely gaze made her shiver all over.

"I'm fine, really." The usual excuses weren't going to work this time. She knew Daryl wasn't buying what she was selling.

Daryl stood there, his eyes never leaving hers. "Do I have to go back in there and drag Aaron out here or are you gonna tell me the truth?"

Beth ran her hands over the back of her dress as she sat down on the manicured lawn. Daryl sat down beside her, wondering why she was smiling so beautifully.

She laced her fingers between his and placed his large hand over her stomach. "I'm sorry Aaron found out before you did, but this is the truth. Beau's about to become a big brother."

Daryl blinked back at her, not sure what to say. "Oh… my…"

"Yup," she giggled out and kissed him hard as they lay back on the grass.

"Why didn't ya tell me when ya found out?" Daryl asked as he stroked her flat stomach.

"The baby shower, the wedding and the new house have kept us both so busy. I just wanted to be sure is all. Took four tests and they're all positive. We'll make a doctor's appointment on Monday." She rolled over to him, kissing him tenderly and loving the smile on his face.

*Eight months later*

Their little house in the meadow hadn't been this lively since the day of Aaron's wedding. Bringing the new baby home was a momentous occasion for all their family and friends.

Daryl held his sleeping daughter in his arms, loving how she wrinkled her nose when she yawned. Beau looked up at his father, feeling just a tab bit jealous.

"Give her back." Beau said as he tried to climb up in Daryl's lap.

"We can't give her back. Come here son." Daryl handed Summer to her mother and picked up his son.

"I da baby, daddy." Beau laid his head on his father's chest as he jetted out his bottom lip.

"You'll always be our baby boy, Beau, but yer also Summer's big brother. You have to look out fer her and keep her safe. Can you do that fer me and yer ma?" Daryl stroked the back of his head, listening to his son sniffle.

Beth kissed Summer's small forehead and placed her in the bassinet. Maggie came in with Ellie on her hip. The dark haired little girl was sucking her thumb and looking down at Summer very unimpressed.

"Say hello to your baby cousin, Ellie." Maggie tried to coax her daughter into say anything but she just smiled at the baby and reached for her father.

Daryl sat Beau down to go play with Ellie as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

She looked up at Maggie, who was starting to cry. "I'm sorry, it's just… just you're so happy and you have everything you ever wanted, Bethy. Two summers ago, I wasn't sure you'd have this… have Daryl but I was wrong. You took a secret and turned it into a family."

Beth reached out taking Maggie's hand and still holding on to Daryl. He loved how she could so effortlessly tackle everything that came her way with such grace.

Maggie was right, they did start their relationship cloaked in lies and secrets, but now they had this beautiful family that grew in the sunlight of their love.

~ The End ~

* * *

I can never thank all of you enough for reading, reviewing and following this story. It was just a little thought that popped into my head. I know it was a short little fic, but I hope you enjoyed it.

Please give my new fic, All About That Bass , a read and Bethyl on!


End file.
